Renacer
by Bjlauri
Summary: una vez mas los titanes tendran que pelear contra sus miedos mas profundos, algunos nuevos aliados y otros viejos amigos que tratan de destruirlos pero descubriran que esta nueva batalla contra el mal no sera tan facil como la anterior.
1. Hermano Sangre

**Hola yo de nuevo aqui, este fic ya lo habia subido pero algo le hacia falta y creo que ahora si me va a salir como lo habia planeado desde un principio, algunas cosas por no decir que la mayoria cambiaron, este fic conserva escencias del primero es decir, aunque tenga otro estilo de escritura y la trama cambie drasticamente a comparacion del priemro tambien conserva caracteristicas del original, mejor ya no los aburro, espero que noten el cambio.**

* * *

Hermano Sangre

Una explosión de agua cerca de la torre T, nadie se preocupaba por ello debido a que sabían que lo había provocado, si Raven lo había causado, ella sobre todos los demás habían logrado que dos días de aburrimiento se convirtieran en algo mas aunque eso conllevara uno que otro pequeño desastre dentro de la torre pero gracias a ello Cyborg había logrado su objetivo: mejorarla, Robín se había vuelto mas ágil y fuerte, había aprendido a contraatacar con los mismos trucos de sus contrincantes gracias a la insistencia de Raven en mejorar su defensa personal, no podía solo valerse de su magia y necesitaba ser mejor peleadora incluso que Robín y bueno Chico Bestia y Starfire, no había mucho que cambiar en ellos puesto que Star tenia a cedita y chico bestia nunca pudo terminar lo que empezaba, otra explosión un poco mas grande que la primera empapo completamente los cristales de la sala

_ Oye Rob, ¿no crees que es demasiada magia por hoy?

_ No puedo prohibirle que practique Chico Bestia

_ Al menos podrías decirle que tuviera cuidado, no queremos otro accidente como el de ayer

_ Viejo gracias a ella tienes un sonido estéreo de lujo

_ Si pero tuve que dormir aquí ¿recuerdas?

_ Deja de quejarte Chico Bestia, tu también deberías hacer algo

_ Claro como ambos han tenido que hacer estos días no se quejan, Robín le enseña a Raven a mejorar sus técnicas de pelea y Cyborg entre mas cosas se rompan aquí es mejor para ti

_ Así es Chico Bestia, si quisieras podrías practicar con nosotros, tu también deberías mejorar algunas técnicas

_ No, no quiero que me vuelvas a romper el brazo

_ Fue un accidente, a demás si hubieses estado atento nunca hubiera pasado

_ Si pero…

El cristal de la ventana se rompió

_ ¿Lo vez?, ¿Qué tal si hubieras estado parado ahí, o alguno de nosotros?

_ Ya cálmate quieres, iré a hablar con ella

Se levanto del sillón donde había permanecido leyendo el diario vespertino, salió de la sala, bajo por el ascensor hasta donde estaba Raven, un libro flotaba cerca de ella mientras trataba de reunir un poco de energía en sus manos

_ ¿Raven?

La energía reunida en sus manos se desintegro y el libro cayó al suelo

_ Lamento interrumpirte

_ Ayudare a Cyborg con la ventana mas tarde…

_ No, no es eso… por lo que vine

_ Déjame adivinar ¿Chico Bestia?

Se dio la vuelta, ella ya lo había previsto, últimamente el siempre se quejaba por algún pequeño percance que pudieran ocasionar su poderes

_ Si

_ De acuerdo, creo que ya es suficiente

_ Has mejorado notoriamente… quisiera saber en que estas practicando

_ Nada del otro mundo…

Robin hizo un gesto como diciendo "para mi lo es"

_… lo siento, trato de convertir el agua en hielo, pero no lo he logrado… o al menos como quisiera

_ ¿Por eso las explosiones?

_ Si… he logrado convertir solo pocas cantidades

_ ¿Quieres mostrarme?

_ Por supuesto

Robin camino unos pasos mas hasta donde ella estaba, recogió el libro del suelo y lo puso frente a su pecho mostrándoselo, sus manos frente a ella tratando de reunir un poco mas de energía, cerro los ojos y respiro profundo, la energía se desintegro nuevamente y Raven cayo sobre sus rodillas ayudada por Robin

_ No te esfuerces

_ Estoy bien, no entiendo que paso

_ Tal vez estas cansada, has practicado mucho

_ He mejorado mucho Robin, me he exigido mas que esto

_ Entonces deja de hacerlo y descansa un poco, vamos a dentro

La ayudo a levantarse, recogió el libro que había tirado cuando la sostuvo y caminaron dentro hacia la sala donde Cyborg intentaba quitar las esquirlas de vidrio que habían quedado en la ventana y Chico Bestia recogía los trozos que habían caído dentro

_ Te traeré agua

_ No es necesario ya estoy mejor

_ ¿Segura?

Asintió con la cabeza, intento parase nuevamente pero Robin la detuvo

_ Yo los ayudo

_ Pero…

_ No discutas conmigo

Volvió a asentir y esta vez observo como ellos trabajaban, luego entro Starfire viendo la escena

_ ¿Les ayudo chicos?

_ ¿Qué si nos ayudas?, por supuesto que debes ayudarnos

_ Chico bestia… no Star, terminaremos pronto no te preocupes

_ Oh esta bien

Los chicos siguieron hasta que escucharon un "diablos" de parte de Robin

_ ¿Estas bien?

_ Si no es nada, un cristal atravesó mi guante

_ Déjame ver

Raven se levanto y fue con Robin, le quito con cuidado el vidrio que se había incrustado en su guante y vio un poco de sangre en la punta, le quito luego el guante, la herida había causado sangrado

_ Ven a lavarte

Un chorro de agua limpio la sangre de su mano pero esta no paraba, al parecer la herida había sido un poco mas profunda de lo que pensaban, Raven apretó su mano para que se detuviera la sangre, con una frazada pequeña limpio lo que quedaba, luego puso su mano sobre la de el y comenzó a emanar energía azul y la herida poco a poco se iba cerrando

_ Listo

_ Gracias

_ De nada

Después de eso, la tarde transcurrió… normal, Raven fue a meditar hasta la hora del entrenamiento con Robin, se cambio de ropa y fue al gimnasio, no lo encontró pero al segundo siguiente se encontraba debajo de el, presa su distracción

_ Jamás te distraigas

Se levanto y la ayudo a ella también, se puso en posición de combate y la invito a iniciar, así se mantuvieron un buen rato hasta que el cansancio los venció, los marcadores Raven-0, Robin- invicto vencedor, Raven no había podido derribarlo ni una sola vez, en cambio el lo había hecho en repetitivas ocasiones, ambos se fueron a sus habitaciones a preparar sus cosas para una buena ducha, Robin tardo mas pues quería dejarla a ella primero, se recostó sobre su cama, en todo este tiempo de haberle enseñado a Raven había descubierto que la chica le gustaba, no como compañera ni como amiga, sino como mujer y eso no se le hacia para nada desagradable al contario lo veía como un reto en el cual conseguiría su propósito, cuando estuvo mas o menos convencido que la chica había terminado se dirigió el al baño, toco y recibió un "aun no, espera un poco", se recargo en la pared de enfrente a esperar pacientemente, para cuando la puerta se abrió estaba a punto de quedarse dormido parado y la vista que le ofrecía su amiga no era para desperdiciar pues solo la cubría su bata de baño

_ Entra ya antes que se te salgan los ojos

No pudo evitar sonreír un poco ante su habilidad para retarlo verbalmente pero mejor decidió no responder o se arriesgaría a ser lanzado por la ventana como Chico bestia

_ Esta bien, buenas noches

_ Buenas noches

Al mismo tiempo que el entro Raven también caminaba con dirección a su habitación, Robin temía hablar sobre sus sentimientos con ella porque no sabia si sentía lo mismo aunque el de vez en cuando la ponía a prueba pero le salía todo al revés pues Cyborg lo había descubierto semanas atrás y aprovechaba para molestarlo sobre eso diciéndole que el ya tenia una novia y que si no fuera así de todas formas no dejaría que se acercara a su "hermanita" por lo que tampoco podía terminar con Starfire porque no deseaba lastimarla, no se lo merecía, se metió bajo el chorro de agua fría para calmar sus pensamientos, pero no podía evitar que de vez en cuando una imagen algo poco respetable de Raven cruzara por su mente, después de su ducha se fue a dormir…

* * *

**A la mañana siguiente:**

La alarma había hecho que nadie terminara su desayuno y aunque ya estaban acostumbrados no podían evitar que Chico bestia resoplara por ese hecho diciendo: "¿Qué los villanos no desayunan?" ganándose así una mirada de reproche de todos, el lugar de los hechos… un paisaje poco común que utilizaría Slade o cualquier villano de buena calaña que les haya hecho pasar un dolor de cabeza pero un lugar apartado donde solo imperaban las fabricas de deshechos industriales… Plasmus era una opción pero no había rastro de manchas pegajosas verdes o moradas, caminaron con cautela sin encontrar rastro aparente, Robin decidió que lo mejor era separarse para cubrir mas terreno, todos cada uno por su lado sin señal alguna del villano en cuestión a no ser por una explosión del lado donde se encontraba Cyborg, inmediatamente todos se reunieron para ayudarlo pero no estaba solo, un robot parecido a el lo estaba atacando, de inmediato mas de esos llegaron al lugar atacando a los titanes restantes, uno por uno las replicas amarillas de Cyborg fueron cayendo, un disparo mas impacto en el pecho del robot azul que fue a estrellarse contra una pared

_ Muy lento Cyborg

Una voz masculina llamo la atención de los restantes, mientras Cyborg lograba recuperarse, de las sombras de una esquina apareció su enemigo

_ Tu no perteneces a esta ciudad ¿Qué buscas aquí?

_ A uno de ustedes

_ Cyborg no es mas tu…

_ No es el

_ ¿Quién entonces?

_ No esperaras que sea tan fácil ¿verdad? Muchacho

_ Sea lo que sea, no te saldrás con la tuya Sangre, ¡titanes ataquen!

Hubieran logrado atacarlo sincrónicamente de no haber sido emboscado y por los HIVE, incluyendo algunos robots creación del Hermano Sangre, Jinx peleaba contra Starfire y simultáneamente daba golpes traicioneros a Chico Bestia quien a su vez peleaba con Gizmo y de la misma manera lo hacia con Robin que trataba de evadir a Mammoth, Cyborg hacia sus dobles que curiosamente ahora eran un poco mas difíciles de vencer y Raven magia vs magia

_ Que curioso, parece que el destino te pone en mis manos chiquilla

_ No importa que estés planeando… te detendremos

_ Es curioso también porque mis planes solo incluyen a uno de ustedes

Raven le arrojo varias cosas que estaban a su alrededor pero todas ellas las esquivaba, como si leyera su próximo ataque intercepto su movimiento y la derribo

_ Espero mucho mas de ti… no me decepciones

_ No lo hare

Se levanto y volvió a atacar con mas cosas que estaban por ahí en el suelo, algunos debían impactar al Hermano Sangre pero el solo los evadía o hacia explotar

_ ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes… hija de la lujuria?...

Raven no esperaba ese comentario tan… fuera de lugar para una batalla por lo que su distracción le costo que Mammoth la golpeara y la derribara, mientras que los titanes restantes trataban de no caer como ella

_... ¿Qué te sucede?, ¿estas cansada?...

Camino lento y apacible hasta donde Raven intentaba levantarse, Mammoth iba a golpearla de nuevo pero Sangre levanto la palma de su mano indicándole que ya no era necesario, volvió de nuevo a su ataque hacia el líder de los titanes que lo había presenciado todo

_... Nadie mas aparte de tus "amiguitos" sabe de tu verdad, ¿no es así?

_ ¿Cómo…?

_ No importa princesa… pronto lo entenderás

Se arrodillo frente a ella, le ofreció una mano para levantarse pero no era tan tonta como para caer, haciendo su mayor esfuerzo se puso de pie

_ Te venceremos

Hizo una pequeña mueca en forma de sonrisa, se levanto de nuevo, dio los últimos pasos que le quedaban para tenerla cerca, tomo su barbilla

_ No has podido hacerlo tú sola, tus amigos no pueden contra mis chicos y si no usas tus poderes reales, dudo mucho que siquiera puedas hacerme un rasguño

De un brusco movimiento hizo que Sangre quitara su mano de su rostro pero tomo su brazo y la atrajo de nuevo hacia si

_ No creo que seas tan tonta como para perder el control, tus amigos no duraran mucho…

Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que probablemente ya habían perdido la batalla, Robin estaba en el suelo, Chico Bestia salía de los escombros, Starfire de un agujero creado por la intensidad de poderes y Cyborg se desincrustaba de la pared

_... pronto serás la oscuridad que regirá este mundo

_ Jamás

Intento volver a soltarse pero no pudo sin embargo Sangre la llevo hasta la pared mas cercana, con su mano libre hizo que la chica no dejara de mirarlo

_ Te mostrare

Acerco su rostro al de ella y la beso, al sentir ese contacto desesperadamente busco separarlo sin obtener resultado favorable, sino que al contrario por su mente surgieron varios recuerdos entre ellos el día que casi se acaba la tierra, cuando Robin la encontró, cuando por primera vez se reunieron como los titanes, cuando entro a la mente de Robin para salvarlo, cuando Star estaba feliz por que por fin tenia a cedita, cuando Chico Bestia se convirtió en aquel animal "su bestia interna", cuando Cyborg se fue para liderar a los titanes este, cada recuerdo convertido ahora en la parte oscura que Sangre proclamaba seria ella, sus amigos casi muertos en cruces de espinas, la sangre formaba un rio y Robin le preguntaba el porque, Starfire le suplicaba que no lo hiciera aunque no entendía que era lo que no debía hacer, las partes metálicas de Cyborg fundidas en el rio de lava que antes era el mar de la torre y Chico Bestia era su bufón, tan pronto como vinieron se fueron esas imágenes, imágenes que Raven no deseaba recordar, Sangre le susurro algo en el oído que no pudo distinguir tal vez porque no acababa de comprender lo que había sucedido o por que intentaba respirar normalmente, de cualquier forma cayo casi inconsciente el los brazos de quien la acababa de besar, con mucho cuidado… casi como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana la puso en el suelo, hizo una seña con su mano y tanto como los HIVE como los aun robots que quedaban salieron del lugar, pronto los titanes se dieron cuenta que habían sido un señuelo, una distracción para que Sangre se acercara a un miembro importante del equipo, tan rápido como pudo y un poco adolorido Robin corrió hacia el lugar donde estaba Raven, la tomo delicadamente en sus brazos…

_ Raven despierta…

Pero para entonces ya había perdido la conciencia

_... Vamos abre los ojos…

Poco a poco sus demás compañeros le secundaron

_ Estará bien Robin, no tiene ningún rasguño, sus latidos son constantes y normales, no hay nada de que preocuparse

_ ¿Nada?, pudo haber sido lastimada Cyborg y todo hubiera sido culpa nuestra…

_ Creo que deberías calmarte

Cyborg tenia razón, si seguía con esa actitud se descubriría delante de Starfire y era lo que menos quería en estos momentos, Cyborg apretó un botón de su brazo biónico y en no mas de 5 segundos el auto T ya los esperaba, Robin la levanto y la llevo hasta el auto, dejándola en el asiento trasero, Cyborg subió al frente y luego Robin le imito, seguidos de Star y Chico Bestia desde el aire, unos minutos mas tarde llegando a la torre, Robin pudo notar que en el rostro de Starfire había cierto desconcierto, Cyborg se llevo a Raven a al enfermería, el no los acompaño ahora mas que nunca debía mantenerse al margen en cuanto a su enamoramiento, para cuando Cyborg salió los tres restantes estaban plantados fuera de la enfermería

_ ¿Cómo esta nuestra amiga Cyborg?

_ Estará bien, ella nos dirá cuando despierte… dejémosla descansar

* * *

**¿que tal?, mejoro? yo espero que si, para quienes no lo hayan leido conserva dos cosas del original, la batalla y el beso, lo demas tuve que mejorarlo, espero les haya gustado...**


	2. Mi Oscuridad

Mi oscuridad

_El lugar era fúnebre, el suelo tenía un color café rojizo, el cielo estaba teñido de rojo, no había nubes y olía a muerte__, simplemente un lugar podrido mas sin embargo se sentía bien estar ahí, no se sentía amenazada, sentía paz… que pronto se convirtió en miedo, terror puro cuando escucho ruidos como de pisadas, entonces sintió la necesidad de salir lo mas rápido posible, intento buscar con sus poderes alguna salida o algo que la guiara hasta ella pero sorpresivamente no los tenia, los pasos se hacían cada vez mas cercanos, se dirigían a ella, trato de alejarse, corrió lo mas rápido que pudo pero le era imposible estar segura hacia donde se dirigía no sabia si estaba corriendo en dirección correcta o solo se alejaba mas de la salida, decidió no detenerse a averiguarlo, hasta que frente a ella observo una construcción parecida a un templo o iglesia, los pasos se oían mas cerca que antes, sin pensarlo dos veces entro en aquel lugar, cerro el gran portón y al hacerlo las puertas se forjaron intentando abrirse pero estas no cedían, retrocedió unos pasos hasta que la puerta dejo de moverse, suspiro con algo de alivio, ahora lo importante era buscar la salida, se dio la vuelta lentamente y junto con ella las antorchas que estaban en la pared se encendieron mostrando el majestuoso lugar de piedra, muy antiguo, muy amplio, se podía observar por la poca luz que las paredes estaban pintadas de negro con grandes pilares que sostenían una cúpula, de piso a techo inscripciones que no pudo entender puesto que estaban en una lengua antigua y muerta, al fondo pudo distinguir una cosa blanca, camino con cautela hacia aquello dándose cuenta que en realidad era una manta que cubría un espejo, se acerco cuidadosamente y la retiro, en el se reflejaba ella pero no era la misma pues la Raven del reflejo portaba un vestido color rojo, su cabello era largo hasta la cintura y su mirada era desafiante, la chica dentro del espejo sonreía triunfante pero no era su sonrisa malvad alo que llamo su atención si no el hecho de que esa chica estaba embarazada, era notorio por su crecido vientre de por lo menos 6 meses, Raven miro preocupada, pero la chica del espejo parecía feliz por ser madre… no entendía como podía ser posible si la chica del espejo era ella "tu hijo será producto del deseo, del fuego que hay en ti, cada partícula de tu ser lo deseara y la sangre llamara a la sangre…", fueron las palabras de la chica para que sin causa alguna el espejo se rompiera en mil pedacitos dejando al descubierto una puerta blanca en medio de aquel lúgubre lugar, con paso dubitativo abrió la puerta y una luz cegadora la envolvió…_

Se levanto de golpe… sintió dos manos regresarla al la cama… tan solo fue un sueño… una pesadilla…

_ Robin…

_ Tranquila todo esta bien

El chico estaba sentado a un costado de la cama, viéndola dormir placidamente, claro hasta que despertó asustada

_ ¿Qué haces aquí?

_ Cuidándote

_ ¿Qué me paso?

_ ¿Antes o después de la pelea con Hermano Sangre?

_ ¿Perdimos?

_ Como no te lo imaginas

_ ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?

_ Demasiado tiempo, ya es de noche

_ Vaya… sabes… tuve un sueño

_ ¿De que tipo?

_ Es gracioso de hecho, me soñé embarazada

_ Quizás no fue un sueño

_ Si tienes razón fue… una pesadilla

_ Las cosas suceden por algo

_ Lo siento… no se por que te lo digo

_ ¿Confías en mi?

_ Supongo

_ ¿Y eso que significa?

_ Es curioso que te lo diga precisamente a ti

_ Bueno de todas maneras iba a preguntarte

Ambos sonrieron… era curioso pero después del extraño sueño que había tenido Raven algo había cambiado en ella, se sentía ligera, sin preocupaciones, tan solo se sentía bien en su compañía…

_ Me alegra que ya estés mejor

_ Gracias a ustedes… mi familia

_ ¿Eso es sentimentalismo?

_ Quizás

Raven se incorporo de la cama, Robin intento volverla pero ella se lo impidió

_ Quiero ir a mi habitación Robin ya me siento bien

Ni siquiera dejo que Robin la acompañara, una cosa era cierta y es que se sentía bien físicamente pero algunas dudas rondaban por su cabeza… se hecho boca arriba mirando el techo, por ahora le resultaría difícil dormir dado el hecho de que había estado inconsciente todo el día pero tampoco podía quedarse despierta toda la noche así que decidió ir por un poco de leche caliente y así intentar conciliar el sueño, se sentó en el suelo frente a la ventana como compañía y la luna su testigo

_ Los sueños se basan en hechos del futuro y si lo que vi ¿no era un sueño?

Ella sabia que algo debía haber de cierto en aquel sueño de lo contrario jamás había cruzado por su mente… miro por la ventana hacia el vacio que formaba la noche, una sombra pareció moverse de ahí, la busco con la mirada pero nada…

* * *

Al día siguiente:

Sabia que eso pasaría, se quedo despierta toda la noche a causa del extraño movimiento de la sombra de anoche, al principio pensó que era su imaginación pero después cruzo por su mente que algún villano quería atacarlos y ella seria el elemento sorpresa pero también se equivoco…

_ Raven… ¿Qué haces aquí?, deberías estar descansando

_ Desperté anoche cuando Robin me estaba cuidando pero no pude volver a dormir

_ Robin ¿te estaba cuidando?

_ Si

_ Ya entiendo… ¿tienes hambre?

_ No, creo que iré a meditar y luego comeré algo

_ De acuerdo ¿quieres algo en especial?

_ Lo que sea esta bien

Eso si fue extraño, Raven nunca le decía que no a un desayuno y mucho menos decía "lo que sea esta bien", algo le pasaba a esa chica dedujo Cyborg pero si su líder no le daba algunas explicaciones como eso de que se quedo a cuidarla toda la noche el las pediría a su manera, el sabia perfectamente que no podía acercarse a Raven… mas de la cuenta y lo había hecho anoche…

_ Me vas a escuchar chico pelos de punta

Preparo su almuerzo… después haría el del resto, mientras lo devoraba pensaba en como sacarle esa información al chico maravilla… después de un par de minutos los demás estaban llegando algo adormilados

_ ¿Por qué las noches no pueden durar mas?

_ Porque si duraran mas ya no serias chico bestia sino bestia durmiente

_ Oye!... ¿Y Robin?

Pregunto al darse cuenta que el no estaba con ellos y Cyborg no se había dado cuenta que no había entrado

_ Ahora que lo preguntas… no lo se… a de estar por ahí investigando cualquier cosa

_ Cualquier cosa no… investigo a Sangre

Justo a tiempo se unió el líder, Cyborg lo vio entre entendiéndolo y retándolo, a Robin no pareció agradarle ese hecho pero decidió ignorarlo

_ Robin… ¿Sabes acaso donde esta nuestra amiga?

_ No Star

_ Esta meditando… parece que tuvo una mala noche

_ Oh entonces iré con ella tal vez quiera contarme

_ No creo que sea lo mas prudente Star, generalmente ella quiere estar sola cuando medita

_ Pero puedo unirme a sus sesiones de meditación ya lo hemos hecho antes

_ Creo que tu novio tiene razón Star

La palabra novio la dijo remarcándola tal vez así Robin se olvide un poco de su hermanita, el no quería que ninguna saliera lastimada, pero no podía reprimir ese sentimiento como lo hacia Raven con sus emociones

_ Entonces esperare a que ella quiera hacerlo ¿esta bien?

_ Si Star eso seria genial

Pero Robin sabia que las palabras de Cyborg tenían un mensaje oculto pues el sabia lo que sentía hacia Raven… lo pensó unos momentos, ya no podía callar, el lo único que quería era que ella estuviera a su lado, compartir su dicha con sus amigos y nada mas

_ Tierra llamando a Robin, Robin conteste!

Entonces Robin reacciono

_ ¿Qué chico bestia?

_ Te decía que te toca jugar conmigo

_ En otro momento… debo ir a hacer algo…

Cyborg pensó en detenerlo pero seria muy obvia su reacción por lo que ya se las arreglaría con el luego… después del desayuno, si bien Robin no era tonto a la hora de batallar sus sentimientos lo traicionaban frente a Raven ya le había pasado anoche cuando ella estaba inconsciente, por suerte para el ella no lo escucho o por lo menos pareció no hacerlo, el se volvió loco cuando eran poco mas de las 2 pm y ella no despertaba, casi con el sigilo de un gato se había colado a la enfermería y quedado ahí hasta que "su" chica había despertado sobresaltada, pero antes de eso le había susurrado al oído cuan preocupado estaba, le había dicho también cuanto la amaba y que ojala le hubiera pasado a el y no a ella… pero seguía inconsciente, por su parte Raven si había cumplido con su palabra de ir a meditar, lo hizo hasta que su estomago clamo por algo de comida,de camino para allá se topo con Robin quien le dijo que Cyborg le había preparado su desayuno favorito, ella le pregunto si ya había desayunado y aunque había dicho que si Raven no le creyó pero le pidió que la acompañara el por no perder oportunidad y ganar terreno acepto, de todas formas Cyborg pegaría el grito en el cielo… y no se equivoco trato de ser lo mas discreto posible en separar a ese par pero no le funciono si bien Raven era una chica inteligente no se había dado cuenta de que algo pasaba… al terminar de desayunar el cielo se veía gris y parecía que iba a llover o tal vez solo era imaginación suya… el quería hablar con Raven de algo muy importante para el y el futuro quizás del equipo pero ni Cyborg ni Starfire lo dejaban tranquilo haciéndole mil preguntas acerca de cosas sin importancia… Raven se había ido a su habitación a leer algo hace más de media hora…

_ ¡Chicos, chicos basta!, oigan arréglenselas como puedan ¿si? Yo necesito hacer algo importante

_ ¿Qué es eso tan importante que tienes que hacer Robin?

_ Lo sabes perfectamente Cyborg

_ ¿Qué es eso que sabes Cyborg y que Robin tiene que hacer?

Inquirió la alienígena, si bien era realmente estúpida sabia que algo le pasaba a su novio-mejor amigo cuando algo le pasaba a su mejor amiga Raven eso ya no era tan normal en el, hace algún tiempo no actuaba así es mas parecía indiferente pero tan solo hace algunos meses el actuaba diferente

_ Robin…

Trato de obtener la atención de el pero mala suerte, el se había ido ya y la había dejado con dudas sobre su actitud y muchas mas que giraban a su entorno, un tanto deprimida se fue a sentar al sofá junto con su amigo verde, Cyborg sabia que le dolía Robin debía apresurarse o las cosas se le complicarían, mientras que la hechicera seguía en su habitación leyendo sin pensar en los problemas que había dentro y fuera de la torre, alguien llamo en la puerta… salió a recibir a quien osara interrumpir su lectura…

_ Robin…

_ Hola… ehh… ¿podemos hablar?

_ ¿De que?

_ Hay algo que quiero decirte y quiero que me escuches

_ ¿Es importante?

_ Mucho… para mi y de tu respuesta depende mi futuro y quizás el de los titanes

_ ¿Tanto tengo que ver?

_ Si

_ Bien… ¿te parece que hablemos en la noche allá arriba?

_ Claro… hasta mas tarde

Ella ya no respondió pero al menos había logrado algo con ella, algo que no fuera mandarla a una misión o que hablaran de asuntos de villanos como lo habían estado haciendo últimamente… excusa de Robin para acercársele, ya mas tarde el cielo estaba totalmente gris… en definitiva llovería, para la hora de la comida había una pequeña llovizna, también con pequeños apagones por toda la torre y en la ciudad

_ Saben… esto me recuerda a inmenso terror

_ Y que lo digas

Cyborg hizo una mueca de espanto al recordar aquella noche cuando al chico bestia se le ocurrió la gran idea de rentar una película de miedo después de haber peleado contra control fenómeno

_ Vamos chicos es solo una tormenta, nada de que preocuparse

_ ¿Y que tal si a Raven en forma de vengarse hace aparecer esos monstruos de nuevo?

_ Lo haría chico bestia si hubiera una razón para hacerlo

_ Chicos cálmense, no va a pasar nada

Entonces un estruendo se escucho y la lluvia comenzó a caer, cada titán se sentó en un lugar del sofá con la gran idea de chico bestia de ver una película en lo que la tormenta cedía pero su idea se la llevo la corriente pues varios pequeños cortos hicieron la tarea imposible y como aun había un poco de luz de tarde Raven decidió retar a Cyborg a un juego de ajedrez siendo el marcador Raven única campeona y Cyborg tres metros bajo tierra

_ Eres mejor jugando que peleando cuerpo a cuerpo

_ El que sepa como mover mis piezas no quiere decir que no pueda mejorar las técnicas que Robin me ha enseñado

_ Si pero parece que la única manera de ganarte es que vuelva a utilizar ese chip

_ Claro si es que quieres sufrir daños irreversibles

_ OK no tenías que decirlo así

_ Bien me voy iré a leer un rato

_ ¿Cómo si las luces…?...

Raven hizo un gesto como diciendo "¿con quien demonios crees que hablas?"

_... oh si… cierto, diviértete

Raven salio de la sala al parecer se le había olvidado que Robin quería decirle algo importante, el lo noto y como siempre Cyborg estaba al pendiente de su actitud, lo retuvo el tiempo que pudo hasta que el gran apagón llego, las luces de emergencia no se encendieron y eso preocupo a Robin

_ Cyborg encárgate de las luces… Star dame una linterna

Cyborg maldijo por lo bajo a Robin mientras tomaba la linterna que le habían dado y salía en busca de su compañera, Starfire no dijo nada pensando que tal vez iba a otro lado quizás para ayudar a Cyborg con su tarea… Raven a penas si había logrado coger el libro que quería leer cuando ocurrió, volteo buscando un par de velas para encenderlas fue entonces cuando la noche anterior cobro realidad ahora en su habitación, esa sombra nuevamente se había movido, no era su imaginación, dejo lo que estaba haciendo y se dedico a rastrear esa sombra, la encontró en el techo a punto de irse, utilizo su forma energética para interceptarlo pero llego muy tarde, esa presencia se había ido ya… Robin llego tarde por cinco segundos a su habitación, pensó que tal vez se habían cruzado en el camino pero esto no podía ser ella le habría hablado o algo así…

_ Robin…

Escucho a su espalda

_ Raven…

Se dio la vuelta y para su sorpresa la chica estaba empapada de pies a cabeza

_... ¿estabas afuera?

_ Si, pero… olvídalo, ¿creo que tu querías hablar conmigo no es así?

_ No en estas condiciones, cámbiate y luego hablaremos te espero en la sala

Robin se fue sin decir nada mas, ella hizo lo que le pidió aunque su reacción fue un poco extraña, ya hablaría de eso con el mas tarde…

* * *

Vaya creo que no quedo como yo queria pero a falta de tiempo y de imaginacion e inspiracion esto fue lo que salio espero que el proximo capitulo salga como yo quiero si no no lo subiere hasta que logre hacerlo mas diferente a lo que estan acostumbrados (algunos) los que llevan mas tiempo leyendome pero bueno hasta la proxima

RxR4ever: ¿recuerdas como era el capi 2 de la historia pasada?, ¿que tal me quedo este? a mi parecer es una asco hice lo que pude lo intente lo juro pero la ispiracion no vino buuu! jaja, en cuanto a los pequeñisimo detalles como los del hermano sangre si lo pienso cambiar solo que a su tiempo en eso me ayudara Isabella, que bueno que hay alguien que si leyo mi antiguo ejemplar asi podras decirme que tan bien o mal voy ¿te parece?

**Raven- Dark- of- Angel: jaja no es tan maolo como parece intentare no poner escenas que les den asco lo prometo, digo ahora que ya se que eso les da asco jaja**

Artemisa- Cazaqdora: gracias ! de verdad que hice mi mayor esfuerzo para que la historia diera un comienzo genial y parece que lo logre solo que en este... no se algome falto insisto, el proximo tratare de ponerle mas empeño aunque me tarde mas

**Speisla Bei Roth xp: definitivamente no quiero verte triste pero hago lo que puedo es dificil hacer una capi cuando estas trabajando jeje pero mientras lo consiga esta todo en orden**

RagazzaRoth: ¿uan palabra lo dice todo?, jaja a mi me gusta que les guste

saiyo nos vemos para el proximo capi cualquier historia que sea


	3. Dura Realidad

Dura realidad

Starfire parecía una chica linda e ingenua pero pocas veces llegaba a darse cuenta de la realidad como ahora… era cierto que la belleza no estaba peleada con la inteligencia pero prefería ocultar su realidad pensando que todo era color de rosa y que Robin, "su" Robin no seria capaz de fijarse en otra mujer que no fuera ella, sabía que algo así le había pasado a su novio, intento disimularlo los primeros meses pero luego ya no podía pensar como lo hacia… Robin se había enamorado de otra chica que probablemente y para su mala suerte era su mejor amiga… Raven. Ella sin embargo parecía no tener el menor interés en el pero claro toda ella era apariencia, una capa superficial de la verdadera Raven… la demonesa hija de Trigon "el terrible", Star no encontraba otra explicación tangible para tapar lo que su inconsciente ya sabia y si era así… ¿Por qué Robin no había hablado ya?, dos noches atrás le había preguntado que si aun la seguía amando, el no contesto pero tampoco dio señas de querer hacerlo pues encontró mil y un excusas para no responderle, sin embargo estaba muy al pendiente de su amiga y ella necesitaba saber el porque, no podía ser coincidencia… nada podía serlo, ella sabia que Robin le enseñaba por las noches algunas técnicas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo y que Raven de vez en cuando le prestaba libros a Robin, quizás ese era el motivo por el cual mantenían una relación mas profunda pero este también era un pretexto para ocultar lo obvio… Starfire miraba por el gran ventanal de la sala hacia abajo, mirando a su amiga entrenar con ese libro tan extraño que según ella era de su gente, Robin no estaba ahí o por lo menos no lo veía, chico bestia andaba por ahí convertido en quien sabe que animal tratando de distraerse en algo que no fueran los videojuegos y Cyborg… no lo había visto desde hoy en la mañana, ni siquiera recordaba que les preparara el desayuno como todas las mañanas…

_ Star… ¿Qué haces ahí?

Ella volteo desanimada, era Robin al que ella amaba

_ Nada, solo… observo

Robin se acerco a donde ella estaba, antes dejo sobre la mesa unos recortes que traía, Star había estado un poco menos alegre con el y recordó que debía hablar con ella antes que fuera tarde

_ Star… necesito que hablemos de algo importante

_ ¿Tiene que ver con tu cambio de actitud conmigo?

_ Si…

_ Te escucho

_ No aquí… acompáñame…

Ambos caminaron en silencio por el pasillo hasta la sala de evidencias donde Robin coloco los recortes que había tomado antes de salir sobre una mesilla que había puesto ahí

_ ¿Y bien…?

_ Antes que nada… quiero pedirte una disculpa por no ser lo que esperabas que fuera, yo te quise mucho antes e incluso llegue a pensar que te amaba…

_ ¿Eso quiere decir que ya no?

_ No, yo solo te quiero como amiga y hermana, solo así

_ ¿Qué paso para que dejaras de amarme?

Starfire ya presentía que no terminaría nada bien y se temía lo peor

_ Me enamore de otra chica

_ ¿Raven?

_ Si…

_ ¿Desde cuando?

_ Desde hace unos meses

Una lagrima rodo por su mejilla, se negaba, no podía ser ella aunque lo sabia, hubiera preferido mil veces que hubiera sido una civil o una heroína de otro equipo pero no su mejor amiga

_ ¿Por qué…?

_ Star…

El se acerco para tratar de aliviar un poco su dolor, ella no lo merecía, intento abrazarla pero ella lo alejo bruscamente

_ Ella no te merece, ¡no te merece!, es la hija de un demonio

_ Star no digas eso ella es…

_ Mala, es mala, hizo que te enamoraras de ella y alejarte de mi lado, ella no soporta que alguien sea feliz, no puedes, tu no puedes…

_ Tranquilízate por favor, Raven no es como tu dices, ella es linda y merece que alguien la quiera mas que como amiga como mujer…

_ ¡No!, ella te hechizo algo te hizo para que tu…

_ La amo Starfire, la amo…

Las palabras dolían y por fin se daba cuenta que no había otra verdad que esa aunque la supiera inconscientemente, salió volando de la sala de evidencias chocando con Cyborg en el camino pero no se detuvo… Cyborg entro un tanto confundido, Robin miraba hacia abajo…

_ ¿Qué paso, porque Star…?

_ Acabo de decirle

_ Oh, supongo que no lo tomo bien

_ Piensa que Raven me tiene hechizado o algo así

_ ¿Y Raven que dijo?

_ A ella aun no se lo digo

_ Hazlo antes que Star se lo diga

En ese instante un gran estruendo sacudió la torre, corrieron hacia el pasillo, ahí la intensidad era mayor, Cyborg corrió hacia la sala seguido de Robin, no había ninguna alarma activada

_ ¿Raven?

Pregunto de pronto Cyborg, a Robin no podía ocurrírsele otra cosa tampoco, un estruendo mayor se escucho y luego el cristal romperse, Raven cayo dentro de la sala, Starfire volaba fuera de la torre frente a la ventana rota, sus manos y ojos brillaban en verde, lista para atacar de nuevo, Raven intento levantarse pero el impacto la había tomado por sorpresa y apenas había podido invocar un escudo para protegerse, Starfire se acerco aun flotando intentando controlar su furia pero no… no podía… preparo otra bola de energía mientras Raven aun estaba en el suelo, Robin corrió para proteger a su amiga con su cuerpo, la estela de energía impacto con una pared, chico bestia había desviado el impacto y Cyborg trataba de retener a la furiosa alienígena

_ Star cálmate… ¿Qué te pasa?

_ Esa maldita bruja… ella…

Mas lagrimas caían de sus ojos por la furia, Raven ni se imaginaba el porque de su actitud, Robin aun seguía protegiéndola

_ Dile… ¡dile porque!, vas a pagar maldita demonio por habérmelo quitado

Bien si antes no entendía ahora menos… ¿a quien le había quitado?, que ella recordara no había hecho nada malo para lastimar a su amiga

_ ¿De que esta hablando?

Robin se levanto y la ayudo a ponerse en pie, miro a Starfire, el no quería que esto hubiera pasado pero ya que paso…

_ Acompáñame, necesito decirte algo…

Raven asintió y siguió a Robin llegando al mismo lugar en que se lo había confesado a su ex novia

_ ¿Y bien?

_ Fue mi culpa que Star te atacara… yo… termine con ella

_ Eso lo entiendo pero… ¿Por qué me ataco yo que le hice?

_ Esta furiosa porque le dije que no la amaba como ella quería, Raven… me… me enamore de otra chica

Bueno entendía la reacción de Star, la decisión de Robin y el que hayan terminado pero ¿Qué tenia que ver ella?

_ Sigo sin entender, ¿En donde entro yo en esto?

_ Me enamore… de ti

Esa era una confesión bastante impresionante para Raven, jamás pensó que alguien se enamoraría de ella y mucho menos que ese alguien fuera precisamente Robin, su líder

_ No, no, no puedes

_ ¿Por qué?

_ Porque… porque… Robin soy hija de Trigon

_ Eso no me importa

_ Pero a mi si y discúlpame pero… no puedes quererme de esa manera

_ ¿Eso quiere decir que tu también sientes algo por mi?

_ ¿Qué?, no, es solo que… eres mi amigo y no quiero lastimarte

_ Quiero ser mas que tu amigo, dame una oportunidad

_ No, perdóname

Raven salió casi corriendo de ahí, sentía que los latidos de su corazón le harían padecer un paro cardiaco, esto ya era demasiado… para todos, se puso la capucha y aun con los chicos en la sala decidió no decir nada y salió de la torre hacia algún lugar donde estuviera sola y nadie la molestara, Robin seguía ahí igual que cuando le había dicho a Star que no la amaba, estaba molesto consigo mismo quizás hubiera sido mejor no hablar y seguir como antes… no, ya no podía seguir engañándose y hacer sufrir a Star, se recargo en una pared y descendió lentamente hasta el suelo poniendo sus codos sobre sus rodilla y ocultando su rostro con sus manos

_ Soy un idiota

Se dijo para si mismo sin pretender que alguien le dijera lo contrario

_ Eres humano… y todos cometemos errores

La presencia de Cyborg en la puerta podía serle de ayuda en su estado, probablemente trataría de ayudarlo o solo empeoraría las cosas

_ La lastime…

Cyborg lo imito sentándose a su lado

_... no se lo merecía

_ Pero tampoco podías ocultárselo por mucho tiempo, tus sentimientos hacia Raven iban a delatarte tarde o temprano

_ Lo se… pero no puedo sentirme bien sabiendo que Star esta molesta conmigo, ataco a Raven y ella me odia

_ Vamos no te odia

_ Claro que si, no me lo dijo pero se que lo hace, es mas… me dijo que no podía quererla de esa manera por ser quien es

_ Valla que tontería

_ Lo mismo pienso, pero Raven no

_ Déjame hablar con ella, lo solucionare

_ No Cyborg, este problema es mío y debo enfrentarlo yo solo, primero intentare convencerla que no tiene nada de malo que la ame y después…

_ Wow… ¿la amas?, pensé que solo te gustaba

_ La amo y no voy a dejarla ir… pésele a quien le pese

_ No discuto eso contigo amigo pero si tú la lastimas…

_ Lo se y no pienso hacerlo

_ Bien, entonces te dejo para que sigas pensando…

_ Cyborg… ¿Starfire?

_ Dormida… el tranquilizante surtió efecto muy pronto

_ Perfecto, iré a verla en cuanto despierte

Cyborg se levanto y luego salió, parecía que el cielo lo acompañaba en su situación, iba a llover nuevamente, en cuanto a Raven… paso por la sala y ni siquiera dijo nada un cuando se dio cuenta de que Starfire estaba en los efectos del sedante… pero ella también estaba mal, se había ido a la playa a una roca que sobresalía del mar y sus aguas la empapaban, se sentó ahí a esperar… no sabia que pero espero… las nubes parecían algodones rechonchotes, desesperados por sacar lo acumulado, una gota de agua cayo en su mejilla haciéndose pasar por una lagrima, bajo de la roca y camino al lado contrario donde la gente se encontraba, ellos huían de la lluvia y ella la buscaba, camino un largo rato las rocas adornaban el lugar pero su mirada se perdió en ellas… mirando al animal parado sobre el filo de una… un cuervo rojo, ella jamás había visto un cuervo rojo, no en la realidad, lo miro y el también, sus ojos le parecían extrañamente familiares y no sabia el porque… la lluvia poco a poco se hizo presente y el cuervo voló dejando caer una e sus plumas al agua, Raven lo siguió con la mirada hasta perdérsele, entonces decidió regresar a la torre…

Por la mañana no sentía ganas de levantarse y mucho menos de desayunar algo o siquiera de ver a sus amigos… nada, se sentía extrañamente abatida y no sabia la razón… pero hizo un esfuerzo y se puso en pie, después de vestirse fue al living seguramente ya habría alguien allí, era tarde… y no se equivoco

_ Hola Rae… ¿quieres desayunar?

_ No…

Se sentó en el sofá y recargo la cabeza en el respaldo

_ ¿Te encuentras bien?

_ Mejor que nunca Cy

Pero su voz no reflejaba lo que sus palabras decían y eso era todo para el, dejo todo lo que hacia y se dirigió hacia su amiga

_ Robin… me conto

_ Súper…

_ ¿Por qué… no intentas algo con el?

Pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna, insistió una vez mas pero nada…

_ No es el momento…

Articulo sin pensarlo y mucho mejor aun sin pregunta aparente luego se levanto y salió de nuevo como si estuviera muy cansada cosa extraña en "Raven", ella jamás demostraría que tan cansada estuviera o cualquier otra emoción que delatara su estado de animo pero esta vez… fue todo lo contrario… al poco rato llego Robin desde la otra puerta que dirigía hacia la parte superior, tenia una cara seria pero por dentro estaba angustiado

_ Oye… ¿sabes que la pasa a Raven?

_ Eh… ¿Qué?, no quizás… ¿Qué dijiste?

Pregunto el no sabiendo a que se refería Cyborg pero tampoco le había prestado mucha atención

_ ¿Qué si sabes que le pasa a Raven?

_ No he tenido tiempo de hablar con ella, no subió a meditar

_ No lo hizo y tampoco quiso desayunar

_ Quizas este enferma

_ ¿Raven?, no… algo le paso a esa chica anoche y no sabemos que…

_ Iré… a hablar con ella…

_ Starfire tampoco ha despertado

_ Ni chico Bestia…

_ El duerme hasta tarde pero… iré a ver que pasa…

Ambos caminaron a sus respectivos destinos, Raven estaba en la base de la isla muy cerca de la orilla y las olas…

_ ¿Raven?

Y paso exactamente lo mismo, se mantenía concentrada en algo sobre el agua… Cyborg por su parte fue muy sutil al despertar a chico bestia, tanto que ahora al pobre le dolía la cabeza…

_ Viejo no tenias porque hacer eso

_ Lo siento B pero aquí hay algo raro

_ ¿Qué tanto?

_ Lo sabremos cuando sepamos que Star esta bien…

Tocaron a la puerta de la tamaraniana pero ella no contesto, Robin se acerco a la orilla pero no veía el rostro de la hechicera, pero noto lo que ella veía… una pluma de ave roja que había encallado en la orilla, Raven se inclino para tomarla… Cyborg y chico bestia decidieron entrar, todo estaba en silencio… miraron a la cama… el pequeño silkie dormía apacible a un lado de su dueña mientras que ella lo hacia también, chico bestia se acerco para despertarla pero la sorpresa fue su recompensa, Star parecía muerta, estaba fría como un hielo y no se movía…

_ Raven tenemos que hablar sobre lo que paso ayer

Tomo la pluma entre sus dos manos como si fuera algo especial para ella pero no contesto, parecía no haber escuchado lo que Robin le dijo, el toco levemente el hombro de la hechicera pero esta lo empujo con sus poderes haciéndolo caer de espaldas

_ No vuelvas a tocarme mortal

Espeto con rabia, sus ojos parecían tener un brillo diferente, aferro la pluma a su mano y volvió a entrar a la torre pero seguida de ella salieron Cyborg y chico bestia corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo

_ ¿Qué haces en el suelo?

_ ¿Qué pasa?

_ Es Star… parece como muerta, no reacciona

_ ¿Qué?

_ Algo anda mal Rob, Star no despierta

_ Raven también esta extraña, quise tocarla y me ataco

Se levanto sacudiendo el polvo de su traje y los tres entraron nuevamente como lo había hecho Raven, ninguno encontró seña de la hechicera, se enfocaron en la alienígena, Robin culpándose de lo sucedido pidió quedarse a cuidarla durante un rato y luego alguien mas lo supliría e iría a hablar con su otra compañera…nada sucedió durante el resto del día, Starfire parecía no iba a despertar y ellos estaban mas que preocupados, pero Raven tampoco había aparecido ni para desayunar o comer algo… no sabían donde estaba y eso también les preocupaba… ahora caía una fuerte tormenta y ya era de noche, Cyborg le dijo a Rob que necesitaba descansar claro que al principio se negó rotundamente pero casi fue obligado a hacerlo, chico bestia se quedo de guardia en el cuarto de Star y Cyborg monitoreaba las cámaras de vigilancia tanto de la ciudad como de la torre misma… no había señales de Raven… Robin despertó de su sueño justo cuando un relámpago hizo temblar la torre y la luz ilumino gran parte de la ciudad, pero una sombra paso delante de habitación, salto fuera de la cama y se dispuso a seguir con su guardia, al doblar en una esquina pudo distinguir la figura de una sombra… era una mujer por su aspecto, pero no alcanzo a ver a quien pertenecía, corrió intentando alcanzar lo que fuera que haya sido aquello pero no lo encontró… el sonido de la lluvia golpeando el metálico techo de la torre se hizo presente, Robin siguió escaleras arriba para asegurarse que solo era su imaginación pero la puerta estaba abierta… ¿Cómo?, ni el mismo lo sabia… salió un poco intentando cerrarla sin mojarse demasiado pero nuevamente sus ojos ubicaron a la sombra que intento alcanzar, asomo la cabeza un poco y efectivamente pertenecía a una mujer pero no a cualquiera… era la de Raven… estaba afuera en plena lluvia y sin… ¿Dónde estaba su uniforme?, no la encontró con su leotardo negro ni señal alguna de su capa, tan solo portaba un sencillo vestido negro, era mas bien parecido a un vestido de dormir pero aun así ¿de donde lo saco? Y lo mas importante ¿Qué hacia con el en plena noche y lloviendo?, ni siquiera llevaba puestos los zapatos

_ ¿Raven?

La chica tan solo volteo de perfil el rostro, se veía mas pálida que antes y… triste… algo llamo su atención… una marca roja que corría de su ojo hasta su mejilla… una lagrima de sangre, ella volteo hacia el frente, extendió los brazos como si fuera a volar y dio un paso hacia el vacio, cerro los ojos… Robin no tardo en entender lo que pretendía hacer, corrió hacia ella y la sostuvo justo a tiempo antes que la gravedad del vacio la devorase, ambos cayeron hacia atrás pero intento que fuera el quien recibiera el mayor impacto… Raven estaba inconsciente, se hinco en el suelo y la sostuvo nuevamente en sus brazos, otra lagrima roja cayo de sus ojos cerrados y el la limpio al instante… un segundo después volteo asustado hacia la puerta de la torre… el grito de otra mujer le hizo ponerse alerta…

* * *

**Hola ya volvi! espero me disculpen pero debo admitir que de la rabia acumulada de esta mañana fue que salio este capi, no encontraba con quien mas desquitarme que sacarlo escribiendo pero creo que lo mejor fue eso porque de la mitad para abajo me gusto mas que lo de arriba, ya era hora de que actualizara esta historia ya tenia telarañas jaja, mañana sin falta el capi de PSP no lo olvido ya esta escrito y estoy ansiosa por subirlo es la segunda historia que termino! claro que a peticion de mis lectores he decidido hacer una segunda parte que creo que tambien les va a gustar, gracias por leer y comentar**

**Spe: embarazada... sabes RxR4ever no me dejara mentir pero en la historia original, es decir la primer version no la habia descrito embarazada tan solo con un vestido rojo y el cabello largo pero me parecio mas interesante ponerla asi ademas que me gusto jeje, en cuanto al padre... aun esta por verse ese detalle, fue solo un sueño...**

**Artemisa-Cazadora: jaja gracias aunque procurare ya no tardarme mucho odio hacerlo y no me gusta porque luego yo tambien pierdo el hilo de la historia, a mi tambien me gusta un cyborg protector y mas con Rae pero ya veras que le aparece competencia**

**RxRxever: Hola! jaja ¿notaste el gran cambio? adelante la confesion de que ya no amaba a star y tambien le cambie el final ¿estuvo bien?, espero que si porque ahora si me gusto jaja, concuerdo contigo en la parte de los personajes es por eso que aveces los capitulos no me gustan porque divago entre los hechos y mis propias palabras pero estoy prestando mucha atencion a eso, jaja ¿en serio lo enrede? a mi me parecio que eran puras simplonerias por eso decidi borrarlo y crear una nueva version, te pido paciencia lo que preguntas obtendra respuestas quizas unas mas rapidas que otras, ¿a que te refieres con el original?, gracias por decirme que he mejorado es muy bueno que alguien que leyo mi primera y desastrosa historia me lo diga es una halago muchas gracias **

**y gracias a todas por leer**


	4. Como Revelaciones

Como revelaciones

Mientras la tormenta aun seguía azotando sus cuerpos, Robin levanto a su compañera y entro con ella, parecía una especie de muñeca de porcelana o peor aun parecía muerta y con esas dos líneas rojas en su rostro, la luz interior se había ido hace unos segundos y solo veía el camino de vuelta gracias a los relámpagos que caían, entro a su habitación y deposito a la chica en ella, un grito mas se escucho y distinguió la voz delicada de Starfire, corrió lo mas rápido que pudo en dirección de esa habitación para cuando llego se encontró con que tanto Cyborg como Chico Bestia intentaban inmovilizar a Star que se revolvía en su cama… ya había despertado

_ Star… cálmate

Pronuncio Robin e inmediatamente se acerco a ella quizás logrando algo positivo, pero su cercanía solo logro que la chica se soltara de sus compañeros y se fuera sobre de el, no estaba enojada pero tampoco estaba tranquila, sus amigos lograron quitársela y volverla a la cama

_ ¿Qué hacías afuera, que no vez que esta lloviendo?

Decía Cyborg que saco una pequeña capsulita y hacia que Star se la tragara, Robin se puso en pie y volvía a acercarse

_ Estaba afuera intentando detener a Raven

_ ¿Qué?

_ Intento saltar por el borde

_ ¿Dónde esta?

_ En mi habitación

Cyborg levanto una ceja casi preguntando "¿Por qué en tu habitación?", entonces un relámpago cayo nuevamente asustando a los chicos… Robin estaba de frente a su ventana y el reflejo de Raven en la puerta lo asusto aun mas… lo peor de todo es que cuando volteo ella no estaba en la puerta… Star se había quedado dormida de nuevo, su temperatura había vuelto y Robin no había quitado su mirada de la puerta

_ Rob… ¿Rob?

_ ¿Qué?

_ Oye se que yo construí esa puerta pero ¿Por qué la vez tanto?

_ En seguida vuelvo

Y salió… mientras que en su propia habitación Raven parecía que tenía una pesadilla aun en su inconsciencia, se revolvía en la cama y ahora un tinte rojizo adornaba sus pálidas mejillas…

_El paisaje de sus pesadillas regresaba una y otra vez como flashes, una batalla se libraba, garras, colmillos, alas negras, lanzas, todo tipo de armaduras, gente de cabello blanco, niños pequeños… incluso pudo notar algunas figuras que parecían ser ángeles, de pronto todo se aquietaba, había una niña pequeña en el centro de no mas de 10 años, era llevada de la mano de un hombre alto, fuerte a quien no pudo verle el rostro, a su lado izquierdo veía con horror que las personas tenían heridas y sangraban pero de su lado derecho todo era lo contrario, esas personas parecían no serlo, sus cuerpos eran algunos oscuros y otros no tanto pero cada uno de ellos llevaba un emblema… el hombre a su lado se hinco frente a la pequeña y le susurro…_

__ Mi pequeña niña… todo esto tan solo será una terrible pesadilla cuando despiertes a mi lado y sepas que tu lugar es conmigo y no con esta gente_

_La pequeña lo miro no entendiendo lo que le había dicho pero extrañamente quería ir con el, quería quedarse por otro lado, ese hombre frente a ella la tomo entre sus brazos, miro a la gente a su izquierda y pronuncio _

__ La niña ha decidido conocer su nuevo mundo y su próximo reinado… serán exterminados por mis soldados _

_Al término de sus palabras sus contrincantes volvieron a atacar, vio con horror la sangre que era derramada, quiso gritar pero sus palabras se atoraron en su garganta…_

__ No vale la pena mirar atrás cuando tienes un futuro por delante mi pequeña princesa…_

_La niña cerró sus ojos…_

Al instante siguiente Raven abrió los suyos incorporándose rápidamente y siendo sostenida por unos brazos, ya era de mañana, su respiración estaba agitada… esa no había sido la pesadilla de la ves anterior, quizás no sabia lo que era o significaba pero sabia que eso había desatado grandes sufrimientos y la perversidad de aquello que vio… se sintió tan extrañamente cómoda que ni siquiera quería separarse pero sabia que estaba haciendo mal, recargo su frente en el hombro de su compañero, sus manos pesaban mucho y le costaba moverlas pero aun así lo hizo retirando a su amigo, este la miro preocupado

_ ¿Estas bien?

_ ¿Qué paso?

_ ¿No lo recuerdas?

Ella negó con la cabeza

_ Intentaste saltar desde la azotea

Raven abrió sus ojos tan grande como pudo mirando a Robin incrédula

_ ¿Qué?... no… yo… jamás… solo… recuerdo que… mencionaste algo sobre Star y yo pero… no entiendo

_ Tranquila… todo esta bien, logre detenerte a tiempo

_ Jamás lo haría… pasara lo que pasara y lo sabes…

_ Conscientemente no pero… inconscientemente quizás…

_ ¿Qué…? ¿Por qué dices eso?

_ Anoche no eras tu… por la mañana intente hablar contigo pero me atacaste, desapareciste luego, Cyborg estaba cuidando a Star junto con Chico Bestia, por la noche seguí tu sombra e intentaste…

_ No… ya no quiero saberlo… por favor

_ Te entiendo… esta bien…

Robin acaricio una de sus mejillas y le dijo…

_ Ve a vestirte… te preparare el desayuno

Sin esperar respuesta alguna salió de su habitación dejando ahí a su compañera que aun mantenía las mejillas rosadas pero al final hizo lo que se le había pedido, aunque se preguntaba… "¿de donde había salido ese vestido?", "¿de donde lo saco y como?" o un su defecto "¿Quién se lo dio y por que?", se miro en el espejo de su tocador, como hace mas de un año en que lo de la profecía se cumplía y ella se sentía la peor persona sobre la faz de la tierra, miro de nuevo sus manos y se pregunto si ¿quizás todo se estuviera repitiendo de nuevo?, de ser así… tal vez si hubiera saltado del techo pero una cosa llevaba a la otra, si lo hubiera hecho ¿hubiera muerto?, ¿estaría en el cielo o en el infierno?, ¿realmente existían esas cosas?, sabia que ella existía, que su padre lo hacia e incluso que su madre donde quiera que estuviera también lo hacia entonces… ¿Por qué dudar?, sacudió la cabeza sacando esos pensamientos de su mente

_ Vamos Raven… ¿desde cuando el suicidio se metió a tu repertorio?

De pronto recordó el cuervo parado al filo de la roca… lo había visto no había sido un sueño, pero ¿un cuervo rojo?, se había hecho esa misma pregunta la primera vez que lo vio no eran comunes, no en la realidad y no parecía traer buenos presagios

_ No lograras nada si sigues pensando en cosas negativas

Se dijo a si misma, intento despejar su mente de esos pensamientos pero aun persistían ahí como si no quisieran salir, pero ella lo lograría, salió de su habitación y fue al living donde un dulce aroma inundo su nariz, Robin la miro entrar pero no menciono nada esperaba tal vez que ella misma se lo dijera, camino hasta la mesada y ahí se sentó frente a la cocina viendo a Robin trabajar, apoyo sus codos sobre la tabla y también su cabeza sobre sus palmas… lo miraba

_ ¿Te sucede algo?

_ No recuerdo

_ ¿Qué…?

_ No recuerdo lo que hablamos, tampoco recuerdo haberte atacado y… ¿Qué le paso a Starfire?

Robin se quedo estático en su lugar viendo como se calentaban los waffles que le estaba preparando… se sintió dolido porque ella decía no recordar lo que charlaron

_ ¿Robin?

_ Es una lastima…

_ ¿Qué?

_ Que no recuerdes lo que hablamos

Ahora era ella quien no entendía, sabia que habían hablado el se lo había confirmado pero la razón… no podía recordarla

_ Quizás puedas decírmelo otra vez

Robin se sorprendió esta vez, confesarle nuevamente que la amaba no estaba en sus planes de ese día pero quizás esta vez lograra algo diferente con ella que la última vez

_ ¿De verdad quieres escucharlo?

_ Si… pero antes me gustaría que contestaras mi pregunta

Era verdad ella le había preguntado por su amiga y el no le había dicho nada y ni siquiera le había tomado tanta importancia

_ Ella esta bien… solo que anoche nos preocupamos porque no había despertado en casi toda la mañana

_ Quizás deba ir a verla

_ No

Contesto rápidamente el chico maravilla, puso los waffles en un platito y se los dio, también le acerco un tarro de miel de maple

_ ¿Por qué?

_ No creo que sea indicado

_ Pero si estuvo mal debo ir a verla

_ Raven por favor… si te pido que no vallas es porque algo pasó entre ustedes que tiene mucho que ver con la plática que tuvimos

_ ¿Peleamos?

_ Si… bueno más bien… ella te ataco

_ Seria bueno que comenzaras a decirme lo que hablamos, no quiero tener que pelear con mis amigos

_ Antes de que comience… prométeme que lo pensaras seriamente antes de contestarme cualquier cosa o que no saldrás corriendo y me dejaras

_ Esta bien… lo prometo

_ Bien… antes que nada te estaba diciendo…

Pero mientras que ellos hablaban y Raven comía un poco de lo que el chico le había preparado, Starfire ya había estado despierta desde hace un buen rato, Cyborg y Chico Bestia se habían quedado dormidos en su habitación, al principio se había asustado un poco pero luego recordó los acontecimientos recientes, Chico Bestia estaba convertido en un gato y estaba acurrucado cerca de Star y Cyborg estaba en el suelo sentado, recordaba cada palabra que Robin le había dicho… que no la amaba, que la amaba a ella, su mejor amiga… al igual que anoche, se le había ido en cima a Robin viendo su cara de preocupación por ella… quizás no todo estaba perdido y podría conquistarlo de nuevo, se levanto intentando no despertar a nadie y salió sigilosamente quizás estaba en su habitación y fue ahí…

_ Ya lo recuerdo

Raven mantenía la vista baja, no se atrevía a mirarlo, el sostenía su mano y ella intento evitar ese contacto pero el no la dejo huir, no de nuevo

_ Me dijiste que no podía quererte de esa forma por ser quien eres pero a mi no me importa

_ Yo no quiero lastimarte

_ Me lastimas mas diciéndome esas cosas

_ Pero no puedes… es como… vender tu alma al diablo

_ No me importaría con tal de estar a tu lado

_ No digas tonterías

_ No son tonterías

_ ¿Y Star…? ¿Que hay con ella?

_ No la amo Raven… por un tiempo estuve encantado con ella por su sonrisa, su amabilidad, su alegría pero ahora…

_ Ahora te atrae la oscuridad y estaría bien si no fuese yo a la que…

_ Amo… te amo, ¿Por qué no puedes entenderlo?

_ Porque esta mal

_ Dame una oportunidad

_ No Robin… discúlpame

Y sin más Raven se soltó de su mano y se fue de ahí, se cruzo con Starfire cuando la puerta se abrió, ambas se miraron unos instantes pero luego nada… Raven simplemente se dirigió a su habitación, Robin tenía una cara muy triste aunque quería ocultarlo lo más posible, dirigió ahora su mirada a la de Star que se acercaba a el

_ Hola…

_ Hola…

Dijo sin mucho animo… lo ultimo que quería era disgustarse con ella también

_ ¿Cómo te sientes?

_ Mejor… aunque no se que paso exactamente

_ Esta bien…

_ ¿Y… ella…?

_ No… prácticamente me odia por eso

_ Robin… ¿Por qué?

_ No lo se… quizás ya lo sabia y no me había dado cuenta

_ ¿Desde cuando sientes esto por ella?

_ Uno, dos años, no lo se con exactitud

_ ¿Cuándo dejaste de quererme?

_ Star… por favor, yo… te quiero pero no de la misma manera que antes… yo… tan solo… quisiera estar solo un rato

_ No desistirás ¿verdad?

_ No por ahora

_ Que tengas suerte

Dijo al final ya mas resignada, ella ya no podía hacer nada ni mucho menos ir en contra de sus sentimientos pero si el algún día llegase a necesitarla estaría ahí sin importar lo que pasara pues seguiría amándolo por siempre, se levanto y también salió de ahí… mientras que Raven intentaba meditar sin lograrlo… lo intento varias veces y siempre con el mismo resultado y decidió mejor dejarlo… tomo un libro y comenzó a hojearlo, ni siquiera leía, arrojo el libro al suelo y se cubrió la cara con ambas manos, deseaba que esto no hubiera pasado… que quizás, no lo hubiera recordado pero Robin le había hecho prometer que pensaría seriamente las cosas antes de contestarle cualquier cosa pero… no había nada que pensar ya todo estaba decidido y no había nada mas que hacer, se hecho hacia atrás en su cama, por la tarde tendría que salir y verlos a todos pero no sabia si podría…

_ Ojala estuvieras aquí… necesito un consejo tuyo…

Le susurro a la nada, pasos apresurados se oyeron desde fuera de su habitación, lo mismo que unas voces, las reconoció… Cyborg y Chico Bestia, seguramente peleando por algo nuevamente, repentinamente la alarma comenzó a sonar y todos se reunieron en la sala evitando mirarse entre ellas y entre todos

_ Tenemos cinco alertas

_ Dividámonos… Raven al este, Star al sur, Chico Bestia y Cyborg las dos del oeste y yo iré al centro, andando…

* * *

**Hola a todos de nuevo una disculpa por mi tardanza en esta historia pero no encontraba inspiracion para este capi a demas de que el sabado pasado ff no me dejo actualizas (Artemisa-Cazadora lo sabe bien), por otra parte algunos me comentaron sobre el plagio de la historia y quiero decirles que si lo reporte pero a ff parece que no le interesa mucho pues la historia sigue ahi, las reglas prohiben algo parecido a lo que paso pero en fin, yo se que algunos de mis lectores tambien leen la historia de ravenkatara_suko y mientras usterdes sepan de quien fue la idea original creo que no habra tantos problemas con eso, gracias por su paciencia besos! ah y otra cosita ¿que opinan de mejorar NO MORE Y un cambio una vida nueva?, quiero borrarlas para hacer de ella algo nuevo asi como en esta historia ¿las borro o las dejo asi?**

**Artemisa_Cazadora: jeje bueno bastantes cosas cambiaron del fic original pero la idea es la misma y exactamente queria causar suspenso supongo que aunque minimo lo logre en ti ¿no?, pronto les tendre noticias para el fic colectivo, ya me decidi por alguna leyenda quizas en el proximo capi de cualquier historia lo sepas**

**Spe: realmente si, y si lo notas este capi fue menos agresivo creo que por fin encontre la paz que habia estado buscando ¿sabias que al igual que raven tengo ideas e intentos suicidas?, y aunque no lo creas estar aqui y escribir me ha ayudado mucho para quitarme eso de la cabeza en fin, amo su sonrisa y su cara de gruñon cuando algo no le parece pero me gusta mas el nightwing que describi en betrayal II es como mas de mi tipo jeje por alguna razon, lo se creo que ahora entiendes porque aveces digo que no me gustaron mis capitulos**

**Annima: eso era lo que queria leer tu me diste la razon, yo dije que me habia gustado el capi de la mitad para abajo donde todo comienza a ser mas interesante y gracias por darme la razon, este capi fue borrado al parecer recuerdo como 7 veces por la simple razon de que no tenia inspiracion y lo que ponia era practicamente basura, espero que haya estado mejor este capi pero no me rendire hasta ver plasmado aqui lo que mi mente ha planeado aunque tarde lo que tenga que tardarme... gracias annima**

**meyraven: bueno... como supondras no puedo contestar tus preguntas porque asi ya no tendria chiste solo espero que sigas teniendome paciencia y todo se aclarara**


	5. Segundo Acto

Segundo Acto

Robin parecía un león enjaulado caminando de un lugar hacia el otro de la sala, tenía una expresión no muy feliz en sus facciones, su mano izquierda apoyada en su mentón, varias veces sacudía la cabeza en forma de negación mientras el resto del equipo lo veía ir venir de aquí para allá y de allá para acá y es que no era para menos… hace un par de horas habían sido timados, se burlaron de ellos en sus narices, eso y sin contar con la nueva aparición de Slade y sus "buenas acciones", esa pequeña distracción le habría costado momentos de intranquilidad a Raven de no haber sido por Slade, ¿Cómo paso?, quizás sea un poco difícil de explicar…

_**Flash Back**_

_El primero en llegar fue Robín pues estaba más cerca de su destino que el resto, al llegar pudo notar que todo estaba en calma, nada había sido destruido o por lo menos eso creía, los siguientes fueron Cyborg y Chico Bestia, ambos se dividieron para abarcar mayor área y enfrentar a sus enemigos, Raven al este estaba en las mismas condiciones que el resto, el lugar era exactamente el mismo de la última vez, no le agradaba mucho estar ahí pero era su deber y por ultimo Starfire al sur._

_Todo parecía desierto pero fue una pequeña ola de poder rosa que se dió cuenta que no era así… su oponente Jinx, lo tomó desprevenido pero inmediatamente se puso en guardia sacando su vara metálica para contraatacar, ni siquiera sabia de donde había salido… lo que si pudo notar fue una pequeña caja de metal en sus manos, ¿no se suponía que Jinx estaba de su lado?, ¿Cuándo el mundo se volvió loco?, Robin tuvo que esquivar las rocas de un establecimiento contiguo ya que la oleada de poderes de Jinx lo había destruido, mientras que Chico Bestia huía del disparo amarillo de un doble de Cyborg, sentía curiosidad ya que lo había descubierto robando un banco, que el supiera los robots no necesitaban dinero o por lo menos no este. _

_Cyborg estaba en las mismas condiciones que su amigo verde, solo que en lugar de un banco, su escenario era una tienda de antigüedades, el doble amarillo había hecho acto de presencia atacándolo por la espalda y sepultado en escombros, Starfire no había corrido con la misma suerte pues en el instante preciso en que se dio cuenta que no estaba sola una burbuja de color rojo sangre la había atrapado en su interior, Gizmo y sus artilugios científicos se habían escapado en sus narices con todo y los libros que robó. La que parecía no haber tenido ningún ataque era Raven pero ella sentía que no estaba sola, algo en su interior se lo decía, caminó por unos pasillos que dividían las fábricas, estaba lista para atacar si la situación así lo requería pero aun no había señal de su contrincante._

_Para Cyborg y Chico Bestia, fué necesario utilizar la mayor fuerza de la que habían utilizado en un principio, pues al parecer estos dobles amarillos estaban modificados para resistir cualquier cosa, la cajita de metal había caído de las manos de Jinx e ido a parar a los escombros de la batalla, Robin insistía en saber cual era el motivo de que ella los hubiera traicionado, pero nada pudo sacar en claro, solo una patada en el estomago que le sacó el aire y lo dejó fuera de batalla, Jinx tomó la cajita de nuevo entre sus manos y se dirigió con toda tranquilidad fuera de la escena de la batalla, sacó su comunicador y llamó a quien estuviera mas cerca…_

__ Te escucho_

__ Era Jinx… ¿Qué pasó contigo?_

__ Gizmo robó una librería… no pude detenerlo_

__ Voy para allá _

_La comunicación se cortó, la burbuja instantáneamente reventó sin más ni más, Star se incorporó, volvió a tomar su comunicador y apretando un botón rastreó al resto, pero… faltaba una señal, le preocupó que la señal de Raven se hubiera perdido así que en cuanto su motocicleta llegó decidió ir al lugar a donde la había mandado, los llamó de vuelta indicándoles que también emprendieran marcha, Cyborg había recibido uno que otro ataque que lo había dañado un poco, Chico Bestia apenas si podía caminar después de haber salido de los escombros a los cuales fué a parar después de haber sido derrotado por un robot imitación barata de Cyborg, a ambos les había sucedido lo mismo que al resto, inmediatamente después de que esos robots habían conseguido robar, se marcharon sin dar mas batalla._

_Mammoth le había salido de repente de entre las paredes laminadas de las fábricas contiguas, sus reflejos fueron lo suficientemente buenos para esquivar un golpe directo, sus poderes solo servían para bloquear la fuerza inhumana de ese gigante y aunque eso no le asustaba el no le daba el espacio que buscaba para atacarlo y decidió que sería mejor dárselo ella misma, corrió lo mas que pudo sacando su comunicador de paso tratando de solicitar apoyo pero no lo logró, fue interceptada por una segunda persona, al caer al suelo su comunicador también lo hizo a varios metros de ella_

__ Esperaba un poco mas de ti princesa_

_Si Cyborg estuviera ahí, seguramente ya se hubiera lanzado sobre él, el problema es que ella estaba sola y sin apoyo, Mammoth llegaba justo en ese momento por la espalda tomando el comunicador y lanzándolo hacia Hermano Sangre_

__ No queremos intrusos _

_Con una sola descarga de energía hizo estallar el comunicador en miles de pedacitos, definitivamente Raven se encontraba en serios problemas, juntó energía en su mano y la lanzo hacia Sangre levantando una gran cortina de polvo que aprovechó para escapar sin embargo su intento no fue mas que eso, pues un destello rosa la interceptó justo en el momento en que aparecía del otro lado de la fabrica en que se hallaba anteriormente_

__ Jinx_

__ Parece que tu equipo te ha abandonado _

__ Ellos no…_

__ Oh claro, por eso ninguno está aquí, sabes… Robin recibió una paliza que no olvidará en su vida_

_Jinx había traicionado a la familia que la acogió después del incidente con Kid Flash y Madame Rouge, se había vuelto contra ellos y egresado con los HIVE y Robin había pagado las consecuencias_

__ ¿Nada que decir?_

__ No, no Jinx… no tratemos mal a la gema de papá…_

_Sus sentidos se aguzaron y su piel registró un escalofrió a la sola mención de "la gema de papá", ¿no se suponía que nadie mas que los titanes y Slade sabían de su secreto?, algo andaba mal en todo esto, ¿Desde cuándo Sangre la buscaba a ella?, ¿Por qué la sensación de que algo malo estaba por suceder se había incrustado en su pecho?_

__ Lo siento amo_

__ ¿Amo?_

_Sus labios pronunciaron en un susurro, si ella lo llamaba así… quizás estaba bajo su control mental de nuevo_

__ No princesa… esta vez no hay control mental, no de mi parte_

_La sorpresa no era menor, ¿Cuándo Sangre había podido leer su mente?, y ¿Desde cuándo era tan tonta como para quedarse ahí a esperar a que algo pasara?, ahora Sangre llevaba un libro bajo el brazo, Gizmo también estaba de su lado, Sangre extendió el libro mostrándole la tapa a Raven, un libro negro con una estrella de cinco picos inversa, ella conocía ese símbolo y el libro lo había visto en algún lado, ¿Pero donde?, Sangre se acercó el libro y abrió la tapa, comenzó a recitar unas palabras un poco extrañas que Raven no pudo comprender muy bien_

__ EVIGE __magisk vis magi af helvede, det giver deres flamme til lord af brand…_

_Y hubiera terminado la oración completa de no haber sido distraído por una explosión cerca de donde se encontraban, cerró el libro con enojo pero con una sonrisa en el rostro_

__ ¿Me preguntaba cuando aparecerías?, supongo que esto es lo que debo esperar de ti_

_Ella estaba confundida, ¿Con quien hablaba?, no escuchó nada provenir de ninguna parte excepto una leve carcajada _

__ Basta de juegos… ¡vallan por el!_

_Los tres HIVE emprendieron su marcha rumbo a donde la explosión había dado su origen, Sangre tomó a Raven del brazo y ni siquiera supo el porque no había utilizado sus poderes para alejarlo_

__ ¿No vas a salir?, mis muchachos se han ido ya, pensé que eso era lo que querías_

__ Lo que quiero no te incluye a ti_

_La voz gruesa saliendo de su mascara no hacia mas que tener un efecto tenebroso, pero para Sangre solo era la impotencia de no tener nada bajo su control, la voz detrás de el se lo confirmaba_

__ Bienvenido Slade_

__ Suéltala_

__ Podría matarla si quisiera_

_Contestó sin darse la vuelta y quizás retando un poco a su oponente, eso era muy fácil para el, pensó que la hija de la oscuridad le daría mas batalla pero era pan comido_

__ No lo harías, la necesitas_

__ ¿Quieres apostar?_

__ Me encantaría verlo_

__ Bien_

_Como el había dicho… no podía hacerle daño, pero el no iba a lastimarla, solo intentaría matarlo a él, su rapidez al voltear y atacar a su enemigo fueron suficientes para enviarlo a volar unos metros lejos de si, la tomó con mas fuerza del brazo y caminó en dirección contraria, Slade se levantó y lo interceptó antes de no poder hacer nada_

__ ¿Qué intentas hacer?, ¿Matarme de aburrimiento?_

__ Hacer que te arrepientas por cumplir con sus ordenes_

__ Maravilloso, ¿Desde cuando eres un villano bueno?_

__ Desde que estuve en el infierno_

_Ella vagamente recordaba esa arma que ahora Slade portaba en su mano izquierda, ese día tan fatídico recordó vérsela a el pero la recordaba de antes,sintió libre su brazo tan solo para encontrase en medio de una batalla entre dos supervillanos tratando de matarse el uno al otro,las llamas incandescentes del arma parecían no hacerle ni cosquillas a Sangre por su parte Slade era lento en sus movimientos, el hacha salió volando en su dirección pero a tiempo la esquivó_

__ ¡Que esperas, lárgate de aquí!_

_Le gritó, aun no sabia como reaccionar, un villano estaba tratando se salvarla de otro villano, algo inusual en esta ciudad y en cualquiera, vió a Slade correr en su dirección y ella quiso hacer lo mismo pero sus piernas no respondían a las ordenes de su cerebro, sintió dos brazos que la sujetaban con fuerza y una voz dura que le gritaba algo pero no distinguió las palabras, era como si su subconsciente no quisiera cooperar con la realidad, vió a esa mascara girar hacia atrás y maldecir, sus sentidos estaban dormidos_

__ Esto aun no acaba Slade_

_Escuchó a lo lejos sintiéndose como si flotara, de hecho era Slade quien la llevaba en sus propios brazos por el aire, Sangre no los seguía y pensó que eso era bueno, ¿hasta que punto?, no lo sabía, para cuando sus pies tocaron tierra nuevamente sus sentidos estaban ya mas despiertos y quiso alejar a Slade utilizando sus poderes pero como había pasado esa vez, el detuvo su ataque tomándola de la muñeca_

__ ¿Así agradeces que te haya salvado?_

__ ¿Por qué?_

_Fue todo lo que atinó a decir en ese momento y quizás hubiera escuchado la respuesta de su salvador de no haber sido por el boomerang de Robin que impactó directamente en la mascara bicolor del sujeto_

__ Aléjate de ella Slade _

_Resonó su amenaza con más gravedad de la que hubiera querido que sonara _

__ La próxima vez intenta no hacerte daño princesa_

_La sorpresa la tomo desprevenida, ¿princesa?, que ella supiera solo Sangre la había llamado así hasta ahora, claro que… en realidad no quería sacar conclusiones apresuradas del asunto pero le pareció extraño que el también la llamara así…_

_**End Flash Back**_

_ Bien equipo, tenemos que averiguar ¿Qué trama Slade, que quiere Sangre con Raven? Y lo más importante de todo ¿Cómo detenerlos a ambos?

_ Creo que exageras

Escuchó una voz lejana a donde estaba, esa voz pertenecía a Raven, por su semblante podía leer en ella tranquilidad aunque claro, solo era una faceta la cual había aprendido a distinguir de las demás, lo que realmente Raven sentía en ese momento incluyendo a la curiosidad, ni ella misma podía descifrarlo, sus sentimientos estaban entrecruzados, pero al igual que Robin ella también quería saber el porque de muchas cosas

_ ¿Crees que exagero?, ¿Qué habría pasado si… Slade no hubiera estado ahí?, en el remoto caso que en verdad Slade quisiera ayudar, ¿Por qué justo ahora?, ¿Por qué no antes?

_ No lo se, pero estas haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua

_ Odio admitirlo Robin pero ella tiene razón, si queremos averiguar lo que hasta ahora parece obvio debemos tener paciencia

Intervino Cyborg apoyando a Raven, Robin entendía que esta situación era delicada, entendía que necesitaban mas que paciencia e incluso mas que suerte, entendía la "supuesta" ayuda de Salde pero no entendía ¿Cómo diablos Raven lo tomaba con esa calma si era ella la mas afectada?

_ Aunque así fuera creo que…

_ Deja de creer cosas, si no puedes esperar a que pase la tormenta te ahogaras

Fue el ultimo comentario de Raven para con su líder, el que ella le hablara de esa manera le dolió de sobremanera, ella sabia lo que el sentía pero el no sabia lo que ella sentía y eso era lo peor del caso, la vió marcharse del living y el incomodo silencio producido por sus palabras dolían aun mas

_ Viejo… tómalo con calma, todos queremos algo en común con estos episodios

_ Lo se pero…

Se detuvo antes de proseguir con sus palabras, Cyborg entendía el porque y lastimar a Starfire mas de lo que ya lo había hecho seria ser un cretino, así que optó por sentarse en el sofá y pensar las cosas mas detenidamente, como ella le había dicho… se estaba ahogando en un vaso de agua.

**Realmente no tengo excusas, y se que habia tardado siglos en actualizar RENACER pero es que aproveche hoy q no tuve clases y mañana aprovechare para actualizar o por lo menos seguir con EPM que aun tengo que mejorar, y bueno rescatando algunas cosillas que me llamaron la atencion (creo que si aun quedan lectores ya no se acordaran de lo que escribieron) el caso es que SI odio a Starfire, la odio como no tienen una idea y dos: me di cuenta que lo del suicidio tuvo muchas respuestas o se menciono bastante y si RXR esos personajes volveran a aparecer, creo que a ellos no podria dejarlos fuera por algun motivo que ni yo se. **

**Gracias por comentar aunque me tarde una eternidad.**


	6. De Javú

De javú

Parecía que esto ya había ocurrido miles de veces anteriormente, cada que había una riña en la Torre, era ella quien intentaba aplacar los malos humores pero ahora… ¿Quién seria el intermediario entre ella y Robin? Estaba en un pequeño gran problema si Robin se lo tomaba muy enserio y el día de mañana no le dirigía ni la mirada.

Se paró frente al espejo y como ese fatídico día miró sus manos. No sentía nada parecido a la última vez que realizó esa actividad, esta vez era un poco diferente pues no había nada, no había profecía, no estaba su padre. ¿De que se trataba todo esto?

Trató de juntar las piezas del rompecabezas, primero esa actitud tan tajante de hace unos momentos, debía disculparse, luego la reaparición del Hermano Sangre que no buscaba a Cyborg sino a ella, tercero, ¿De donde diablos había sacado un camisón o vestido? O lo que sea que haya portado la noche anterior a la que despertó en una cama que no era la suya.

¿Qué diablos le había ocurrido?, ¿Desde cuando ella intentaba quitarse la vida?, se sentía sola, desesperada y deseaba encontrar una solución a aquellos problemas, consideró que si, efectivamente el suicidio seria la salida fácil, pero alguien como ella, una mitad humana ¿Qué pretendía haciendo aquello?

Ahora… Robin no dejaba de aparecer entre sus pensamientos porque le había dicho algo horrible en dos ocasiones, la primera demostrándole que sus sentimientos hacia ella le importaban un bledo, ¿Qué sentía realmente por él? Porque si, había sentido algo cuando le dijo que la amaba, pero todo esto había pasado tan rápido que aun no acababa de asimilarlo por completo, ¿Ella también le amaba?, ¿Le quería? o… solo sentía cariño por el chico.

Y ahora con esa actitud suya estaba más que claro que no resolvería nada. Se miró nuevamente en el espejo y decidió quedarse ahí el resto del día, casi oscurecía y encontrarse con el resto no le iba a ayudar del todo.

* * *

En el living no había una mejoría, sus palabras le dolieron más que cuando se supo presa de la última trampa de Slade después de muerto o semimuerto. ¿Qué había de malo con preocuparse por la persona que amas?, ¿Qué hay de malo con querer protegerla de todo peligro? Porque… eso es lo que él quería hacer, pero en su lugar consiguió su rechazo y una espina clavada en el corazón.

_ Hey viejo… quita esa cara, ella no lo dijo en serio.

_ La oíste, lo dijo muy en serio.

La alienígena había desaparecido pocos minutos después de la cobarde huida de Raven, a ella también le dolía la situación porque ella seguía amando al pajarillo y lo único que su amiga hacia era levantar una muralla de dolor a su alrededor. Lo lastimaba con su actitud tan egoísta.

Chico Bestia por lo menos la pasaba mejor que todos pues su única distracción parecía ser esa cosa del tofu y los videojuegos. Ahora mismo se encontraba en la cocina preparándose algo para merendar y seguir con el cerebro seco.

_ ¿Qué hago mal Cyborg?, ¿Qué estoy haciendo mal con ella?

_ ¿Por qué no vas a dormir un poco?

Contestar una pregunta con otra no era muy cortes pero dadas las circunstancias era lo mejor que le pudo haber sugerido a su amigo en estos momentos de tensión. Robin no dudó ni un segundo en la evasiva de su amigo sin embargo, accedió a su petición.

Arrastró los pies hasta la salida y de la misma manera entró a su pieza. Hoy tenía su sesión nocturna de defensa personal con Raven pero como estaban las cosas quizás ella no iría y él no se quedaría a esperarla como un tonto. Se metió a la cama aunque fuera más temprano de lo habitual para dormir, pero el sueño y el cansancio le vencieron. Dormía intranquilo.

Su sueño se había convertido en una terrible pesadilla pues las escenas de la noche anterior se repetían una y otra vez en su mente, veía con impotencia como no alcanzaba a detener a su amiga y en lugar de rescatarla veía su frio cuerpo estrellado contra la gran roca de la torre. Despertó sobresaltado, definitivamente dormir no le iba a ayudar de mucho, miró su pequeño reloj de la mesita de a lado comprobando que, había dormido muy poco y que nadie estaría despierto. Era de madrugada.

Muy pocas veces dormía pero no sentía agotamiento alguno pues su entrenamiento con su mentor jamás se lo había permitido de tal manera en que realmente considerara que había descansado, pero esta era una de esas ocasiones en que a pesar de que su cuerpo se lo pedía, su cerebro estaba tan activo que le pareció ridículo volver a intentarlo. Decidió que no podría seguir de esa manera, se levantó, tomó un juego de toallas y un uniforme limpio, quizás si dejaba que el agua relajara sus músculos tensionados, su cerebro captaría mejor y le harían ver de otro modo las palabras de Raven.

Se encaminó al baño. Una vez ahí dejó que la tina se llenara de agua caliente y después de quitarse las ropas entró en ella, efectivamente el agua caliente era muy relajante para el en esos momentos. De pronto recordó que había hecho algo similar cuando la Tierra estaba a punto de llegar a su fin con toda esa cosa de la profecía, curiosamente era Slade el intermediario, en ambas ocasiones, la diferencia ahora radicaba en que en ese momento sabían perfectamente lo que pasaría pues la gema misma se los había revelado, pero en estos momentos… no sabia nada y estaba seguro que si se lo preguntaba a ella tampoco obtendría una respuesta favorable.

Se permitió sentir el agua recorriendo cada milímetro de su piel incluido su rostro, pues su antifaz había quedado junto con el resto de sus prendas. Respiró profundo y aguantando la respiración se sumergió totalmente dentro de la tina, duro ahí lo que sus pulmones le permitieron y luego salió. Secó su cuerpo y se vistió. Le había servido de mucho el baño caliente, ahora tenia energías renovadas, quizás si iba a repasar un poco los extraños acontecimientos de estos últimos días podría encontrar una pieza clave en todo este lio que le dijera que era lo que estaba sucediendo.

Pero primero se dirigiría a su habitación para arreglarse el ahora desordenado cabello y entonces, con suma determinación poder iniciar una partida de ajedrez con las piezas que ya tenía. Rumbo al living un aroma le llegó a las fosas nasales, reconocía ese dulce aroma pero ¿Qué hacia ella despierta?, tan rápido como el viento una incertidumbre y quizás un poco de pánico le azotaron y no supo la razón exacta, quizás el nerviosismo por encontrársela en estos momentos o porque pensaba que no seria una buena idea que los dos estuvieran en la misma habitación dados los hechos recientes. Para su extraña fortuna lo único que permanecía en toda la sala era ese dulce aroma a te de hiervas de Raven solía prepararse cada mañana o en cualquier momento en que lo necesitase. Supuso que, ese era el momento en que lo necesitaba, así que ella o debería estar en su habitación o estaba afuera congelándose con el frio pues su cuerpo apenas estaba recibiendo la temperatura de la torre. Se asomó por el ventanal y allá abajo divisó un pequeño punto azul que bien podría perderse en la oscuridad para ojos no observadores. Una vez mas su instinto de líder asomó sus narices frente a la propia resistencia que su cuerpo ofrecía al ir en el encuentro de la chica.

Al llegar a la base de la torre un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, pero no le importó. Salió al encuentro de su amiga. Ella por su parte le había notado desde que había despertado pues sus pensamientos eran un tornado de emociones que si hubiera alguien mas con empatía seguramente también le hubiera despertado, por eso es que se encontraba ahí con una humeante taza de te entre sus manos.

_ Raven.

Escuchó que le decía, sin embargo, se rehusó a mirarle y solo contesto:

_ ¿Si?

_ Deberías entrar… hace frio.

_ Tu deberías entrar… te resfriaras.

No quiso que su tono sonara de una manera grotesca o simplona por lo que no supo que tan bien había sido esa contestación para su líder que ahora emanaba chorros de angustia y quizás un poco de molestia.

_ ¿Por qué no entramos los dos?

_ No puedo, no si tus emociones siguen en la misma magnitud.

_ Eso quiere decir que te desperté.

_ No realmente, estaba despierta ya pero tus emociones hicieron imposible que conciliara el sueño.

_ Prometo que mis emociones no te alteraran de ninguna manera pero necesito saber que entraras conmigo ahora

_ Lo haré.

Dio media vuelta y se encaminó adentro junto con Robin. El silencio era incomodo pues si bien las emociones del líder se habían reducido considerablemente aun había un tema del cual ambos tenían que hablar no por compañerismo ni mucho menos por que sea su trabajo, sino por el peligro en el cual ahora ella se encontraba. El ascensor terminó su recorrido llegando al piso del living.

_ Lamento lo que te dije.

Robin jamás había esperado una disculpa de ella y jamás se la hubiera pedido pues entendía que ella no quería que sus amigos se preocuparan mas de la cuenta y que la tratasen como una muñeca de porcelana, sin embargo, sus palabras le reconfortaron un poco.

_ No tienes que…

_ Si tengo, estaba fuera de mi, no pensé muy bien lo que dije… solo salió.

_ Entiendo, pero también quiero que me entiendas a mi.

_ Entonces tú hazlo también.

_ ¿Qué quieres decir?

_ Robin… dices sentir algo por mi y yo soy quien te lastima, te preocupas por la situación por la que estamos pasando pero… ¿Y ella, Starfire?, y no menos importante por los acontecimientos de la supuesta ayuda de Slade, no quiero que salgan heridos por mi culpa.

_ No es tu culpa y lo sabes.

_ ¿Qué no lo es?, claro que lo es, tan solo… mira a tu alrededor, jamás tendrían que verse involucrados en cosas que tuvieran que ver conmigo o con la destrucción del mundo, un apocalipsis o…

_ Raven basta, ¿Te das cuenta de lo que estas diciendo?, parece ser que quieres alejarte de nosotros, que desearías jamás habernos conocido.

_ No. No me arrepiento de haberlos conocido, ustedes son mi familia, lo que digo es que… todo parece que vuelve a suceder.

_ ¿A que te refieres?

_ ¿No es extraño que Sangre no busque a Cyborg?, ¿O que sepa algo de mis orígenes?

_ Espera… Sangre sabe sobre… ¿tu padre?

_ Me llamó "la gema de papa", ¿eso te dice algo?

_ ¿Crees que habrá una nueva profecía no es verdad?

_ Ya no lo se, pero tengo miedo, no por mi, sino por ti… por ustedes, todos ustedes.

El cerebro de Robin registró una nueva información de la cual no sabia nada pero ahora la situación se tornaba diferente, no solo por el hecho de que "Slade ayudara" sino porque un villano sabia mucho sobre una heroína. Y esto venia a confirmarle que debía alejar a su amiga de todo peligro por su propio bien.

_ Esto no va a gustarte nada pero, quizás debas desaparecer por un tiempo.

_ ¿Qué?

_ Te enviaré lejos de la torre, lejos de todo esto.

_ No me trates como una niña, no quiero irme, es mi problema también.

_ Es por tu bien.

_ No eres mi padre, no eres nadie para decirme lo que tengo que hacer.

_ Soy tu líder.

_ Eso no significa nada, no tienes derecho a decidir por mí y quiero quedarme.

Entonces presionó el botón para que las puertas se abrieran, si antes no estaba molesta ahora si lo estaba. Sus pasos resonaron un poco hasta perderse en el pasillo, Robin no dejaría esta charla a medias y como fuera la alejaría de este gran problema en que sin querer había caído.

_ Raven.

Intentó alcanzarla pero ella le llevaba mucha ventaja, sin contar que podía usar sus poderes para desaparecer, pero hasta ahora no lo había hecho.

_ Espera… tenemos que hablar sobre esto.

_ No tenemos nada de que hablar si te empeñas en enviarme lejos.

Le respondió desde la misma distancia sin detenerse. Irremediablemente esto hizo que una punzada de ira le recorriera todo el cuerpo por lo que le dio alcance en unos cuantos segundos antes de que ella pudiera atravesar la puerta que los separaba de la sala.

_ Escucha… no quiero que haya problemas entre nosotros por eso te pido que no repares en mi decisión.

_ Me… quedo.

Intentó soltarse jalando su brazo hacia el frente, pero la fuerza de su oponente era mucho mayor a la suya sin embargo su mirada retadora hacia Robin hizo que este desistiera por el momento de cualquier cosa que estuviera pasando por su mente, sin embargo, se le ocurrió una idea un tanto desaprobatoria para calmar las aguas.

_ Desapareceré yo misma si las cosas se ponen mal, ¿de acuerdo?

_ No te entiendo.

_ Es sencillo, solo tendré que…

_ No entiendo porque hace unos minutos rechazaste esa idea y ahora la aceptas si las cosas se ponen mal, ¿Qué esperas que ocurra?

_ No lo se, pero… se que estarás ahí para ayudarme

_ Cuenta con ello pero entonces tendrás que decirme absolutamente todo lo que ocurra, lo que piensas e incluso lo que sueñas cuando yo no estoy cerca.

_ Es un trato.

Raven extendió su mano hacia Robin y el la estrechó contra la suya, incluso las palabras de la noche anterior se habían borrado de su mente, como si jamás hubieran sido pronunciadas.

El rostro de Raven se tornó un tanto melancólico a diferencia de el inexpresivo de hace unos segundos.

_ ¿Qué ocurre?

_ Me siento como ese día, como si…

_ ¿Cómo si fueras un objeto?

_ Si

_ No pienses en ello, no dejaré que nada te pase.

La atrajo hacia el pues aun sostenía su mano, ella no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se tiñeran con un pálido color rojo sin embargo acepto el abrazo e incluso se lo devolvió. Si volvía a suceder una nueva profecía no tendría miedo, no estaría sola, lo tenia a el y a sus amigos. Entonces entendió la respuesta a una de sus tantas preguntas, indirectamente ella sentía algo por su amigo, por Robin y aunque no supiera exactamente si se trataba de amor o cariño si sabia que ese sentimiento se había alojado en su pecho y que no podría sacarlo o reprimirlo como hacia con sus demás emociones. Ahora se sentía un poco mas tranquila al respecto.

* * *

**Bueno... siempre que acualizo pido una disculpa y esta vez no es la excepcion pues la habia dejado de lado, lo importante ahora es que se note que no esta olvidad y si este capitulo parece confuso o no tiene nada que ver con lo que se esperaba pues es porque los pajaritos tenian que aclarar un par de cositas pero ya veremos que pasa mas adelante.**


	7. La feria llegó a la cuidad!

La feria llegó a la ciudad!

Para Robin, el verla practicar arduamente hora tras hora era saber que poseía una fortaleza interna impresionante y muy admirable, cualquiera en su lugar estaría muerto del terror de saberse perseguido por dos supervillanos psicópatas. Pero a ella en apariencia, no le importaba.

Sus compañeros de equipo desayunaban tranquilamente a sus espaldas aunque sabia que de vez en vez era observado desde la distancia como tratando de descifrar el enigma. Los escucho marcharse después de haber concluido pero no volteo para asegurarse, en esos momentos no le importaba nada mas que la chica que estaba allá abajo. Sintió algo en su hombro, algo cálido y muy suave; miró.

_ ¿Podemos hablar?

_ Starfire, claro.

Ambos se volvieron dirigiéndose hacia el sofá que daba frente al ventanal donde Robin había estado parado, la charla dio inicio con un "¿Qué tal te va?" por parte de ella, a ciencia cierta el no podía responder porque si bien había definido sus sentimientos no podía decir que estaba bien porque había sido rechazado dos veces por la misma chica pero tampoco podía decir que estaba mal porque entre el, Starfire y Raven todo estaba relativamente bien si contamos el hecho de que no había habido peleas pero el que Starfire le hubiera deseado buena suerte con su amiga, no quería decir que entre ambas la relación estuviera restablecida o que ella hubiera dejado de quererlo de la noche a la mañana, así que su respuesta solo fue: "No me quejo".

_ Ella… aun no te ha aceptado, ¿cierto?

_ No lo hará, dijo que seria como venderle mi alma al diablo.

_ Lamento escuchar eso.

_ Starfire, se que entre nosotros dos ya no hay nada mas que una simple amistad, pero entre Raven y tu, ya no hay esa amistad que las unía y temo que es por culpa mía.

_ Sabes que no dejare de amarte, pero aun duele saber que tu ya no eres mas parte de mi vida, en cuanto a Raven, prometo que intentaré hacer las pases con ella, ¿esta bien?

_ Me encantaría que las dos volvieran a llevarse bien.

Unas simples palabras servían para iniciar una charla amena y sin resentimientos, ella sabia que Robin la quería, no de la misma manera que antes pero lo hacia, la conversación estuvo un poco animada después de la charla sentimental, tanto que no se habían dado cuenta que ya era tarde. Cyborg y Chico Bestia no habían hecho ruido alguno durante el resto de la mañana y Raven parecía haberse tomado un descanso. Pronto Chico Bestia entró corriendo al living con un pedazo de papel en las manos, Cyborg venia detrás de el junto con la hechicera, a la cual parecían haberla convencido de algo.

_ ¡Robin, viejo, ¿a que no adivinas que?

_ No Chico Bestia, ¿Qué pasa?

_ ¡Mira esto!

Extendió los brazos, sus manos sujetaban un anuncio publicitario, un anuncio de feria, si, la feria estaba en la ciudad, Robin entendía la indirecta, si Chico Bestia le estaba mostrando ese pedazo de propaganda era porque quería ir ahí.

_ ¿La feria?

_ ¿No es genial viejo?

_ No lo se Chico Bestia.

_ Anda, di que si, por favor.

Ante la mirada de suplica de un Chico Bestia, podría haber dicho que no, pero el grandote detrás de el también se veía emocionado y aunque no estuviera observando a la alienígena, sabia que la idea también le había agradado, así que se resigno.

_ ¿Qué dices Raven?

_ Por mi no hay problema.

_ Bien.

_ ¡Súper!

Robin y Starfire recordaron la ultima vez que fueron a una feria, ambos estaban en la rueda de la fortuna y una maquina con tentáculos había capturado a la chica, después de deshacerse de esa cosa, se encontraron con Blackfire, hermana de Starfire dentro de la torre como si la conociera de toda una vida, ese día ella se había sentido miserable al saber que su hermana era mejor, en ese entonces todo estaba bien con él, pero la ultima vez que Raven había asistido a una feria, la había pasado con los chicos y el verde le había regalado una gallina gigante de felpa, el detalle era lindo pero ¿Por qué una gallina?, si, el Chico Bestia era un animal para esas cosas.

_ Podrías intentar invitarla a pasar un rato contigo en la feria.

Le susurró de pronto Starfire y aunque los tres se estuvieran marchando ya, prefería que no se enteraran que ella misma había sugerido la invitación.

_ ¿Estas… segura?, es decir, tu y yo… y ella, y…

_ Creo que en tu planeta se llama cita así que no desperdicies la oportunidad que tienes.

Ella tenia razón, ¿Cuántas ex novias te sugieren una cita para conquistar a su mejor amiga?, ninguna, y ella lo había hecho, solo tenia que armarse de valor para parase frente a ella y pedirle que subiera a un juego con el, muy simple en realidad pero conociendo a Raven, era mas probable que lo condujera a la casa de espantos que a la montaña rusa o la rueda de la fortuna.

Starfire se había ido ya de su lado y el ni siquiera lo había notado, una parte de su ser le decía que siguiera el consejo de su amiga pero al otro le había entrado la duda, sabia que Starfire era una chica que entendía la situación cuando lo requería pero otras veces no lo hacia muy bien, solo esperaba que fuera la primera opción, de lo contrario seria realmente su culpa.

* * *

La noche se tornaba tranquila afuera, la torre titán estaba completamente iluminada pero sus habitantes no se encontraban, las alarmas estaban todas activadas y la red de sistemas de configuración por sectores también, ya no le importaba mucho querer hacer de Robin su aprendiz, por el momento tenia algo mas grande entre manos y había estado vigilando la torre noche y día sin descanso alguno.

Después de su muerte a manos de Terra, su vida había cambiado totalmente, un demonio interdimencional le había regresado a la Tierra para cumplir sus órdenes. No le gustaba ser esclavo de nadie pero la recompensa lo valía aunque en el proceso tuvo algunos inconvenientes con la chica oscura y su infernal poder.

Claro que eso no impedía que ahora intentara advertirla del mal que le aguardaba, era verdad, es un villano con ansias de conquistar el mundo pero era mejor hacerlo a su manera que ser esclavo de un demonio, ella por supuesto es una heroína y estaba arriesgando mucho al hacer aquello, pero si lo lograba, ganaría mas de lo que perdería.

No los perdió de vista ni un segundo, los cinco viajaban en el auto T, Robin como copiloto, la alienígena, el verde y la hechicera detrás y el robot al volante. Las cámaras de seguridad los captaban de un plano a otro en toda la ciudad, Slade prácticamente los tenia vigilados, solo le faltaba tener una cámara dentro de la torre, claro que eso seria muy estúpido de hacer, ellos también tenían las suyas distribuidas por toda la ciudad.

Escondido como estaba, era hora de hacer acto de presencia ante la titán, si podía alejarla del resto de sus compañeros ganaría un poco mas de tiempo para su "pequeña charla nocturna", después de todo, hablar con la titán mas madura y sensata del equipo no era una tarea fácil, lo había comprobado como sirviente de Trigon.

* * *

_ ¡Esto será fabuloso viejo!

Entre Cyborg y Chico Bestia la conversación estaba al rojo vivo entre lo que harían, los juegos a los que se subirían y todos los premios que llevarían a casa, si alguien mas los viera, dirían que parecían dos niños pequeños tramando sus próximas travesuras.

Para Robin era mas que obvio que la distracción los alegraba, incluso a Starfire, de Raven no podía decir mucho porque ella casi nunca mostraba sus emociones pero con el paso del tiempo, el aprendió a ver mas allá de su mirada, mas allá de las facciones que mostraba diariamente, incluso a veces se permitía una sonrisa y esas era las que el amaba.

Ahora que se fijaba mejor, por el retrovisor del auto T, ella le observaba fijamente y aunque trajera el antifaz puesto, Raven sabia que le devolvía la mirada, algo en el había captado su atención desde que salieran de la Torre e incluso algo en el exterior le hacia tener una sensación extraña en el pecho. Faltaban escasos minutos para llegar al puerto donde usualmente se extendían los juegos mecánicos, desde donde estaban podían ver la extensa fila de automóviles delante y tras ellos y podría jurar que escuchó a la gente dar algunos pequeños gritos de euforia al saber que los titanes engalanarían con su visita en la feria.

Lo mejor habría sido no salir de casa pero tampoco podía negarles a sus amigos un poco de diversión después de combatir arduamente la mayor parte del tiempo. Cyborg no estacionó muy lejos de la entrada y por ser quienes eran, los dueños de los locales les daban acceso gratuito a todo lo que ellos quisieran hacer. Cyborg y Chico Bestia fueron los primeros en sugerir un juego, Starfire miró por un segundo a Robin incitándolo a realizar su sugerencia, ella no le estorbaría por lo que siguió al dúo.

Quedarse ahí parado como un tonto junto a la chica que le gustaba no era un buen plan pero no sabia como pedirle o decirle cualquier cosa, las palabras se le habían atorado en la garganta y es que después de haber sido rechazado dos veces, pelearse con ella y reconciliarse esa mañana, no sabia que era lo correcto en estos momentos o si realmente estaba bien que ellos dos se quedaran solos.

_ Raven… eh…

Entonces ella enarcó una ceja, Robin tragó saliva y balbuceo algo parecido a una invitación a un juego de destreza.

_ ¿Es una invitación chico maravilla?

_ ¿Chico maravilla?, jamás me habías llamado por ese sobrenombre.

_ Eso no contesta mi pregunta.

Ahora era el quien había enarcado una ceja, Raven se estaba burlando de el en sus narices y el solo se quedaba ahí sin decir o rebatir lo que acababa de oír, ella había hecho "jaque mate" en las opciones para responder coherentemente. De pronto vio que le sonreía, una de esas imperceptibles sonrisas bajo la oscuridad de su capucha.

_ ¿Te quedaras ahí?

Robin reacciono y dio alcance a los pocos pasos que había dado dándole a demostrar que había aceptado su invitación, ahora ¿Qué haría?, ¿Tomarla de la mano?, muy cursi para el y Raven, ¿Abrazarla si lograba algún obsequio para ella?, muy estúpido de su parte, no podía hacer eso en la "primera cita", porque el así lo consideraba y no lo echaría a perder. Prefirió solo caminar a su lado hasta que ella dijera lo contrario o si sentía que estaba poniéndola incomoda.

_ Raven, se que tal vez no querrás estar mucho tiempo conmigo pero… ¿quisieras ir a… algún juego?

No era que Robin se estuviese aburriendo de solo caminar pero se había tomado muy en serio la propuesta de Starfire y la verdad esperaba que ella se negara pero no, ella tan solo respondió tan indiferente como si de cualquier chico se tratara, como si no supiera que le dolía en el fondo que lo tratara de esa forma, respondió con un "esta bien", eso podría haber significado que Robin desistiera de intentar que lo aceptara porque eso era lo que Raven pretendía hacer.

El juego que eligió la propia Raven había sido la rueda de la fortuna, irónico ¿no?, su fortuna estaba echada ya por la borda, dejó que ella subiera primero y después lo hizo el, el juego en si no era la gran cosa, un par de canastas con personas dentro y girando en aire no parecían tener nada de atractivo pero sin duda Raven le había encontrado el chiste a ese singular juego.

Las luces de la cuidad se veían tan lejanas y hermosas que parecieran que son vistas desde otro planeta, no se imaginaba lo bello que podía ser la ciudad de noche, es decir, ello cuidaban la ciudad pero jamás o muy pocas veces se daban el lujo de pasearse como personas comunes y corrientes.

_ ¿Lo estas disfrutando?

_ Ahora se lo que la gente normal siente al subir a este juego.

Esa era una forma de Raven de decir "si", solo que hubo algo en la respuesta que no lo dejo muy convencido, ¿a que se refería ella con normal?

_ No se porque me da la impresión de que sientes que no perteneces aquí.

_ ¿No es obvio?

_ No para mi, ¿Por qué te empeñas en autodestruirte?

_ No lo hago, mi educación fue muy diferente a la tuya Robin, no puedes esperar que unas simples palabras me hagan sentir algo que no debo.

_ ¿Por qué?

_ No quiero hablar de eso.

Raven era misteriosa, si, pero como había dicho, ella siempre pensaba lo peor de si y no le gustaba. Es verdad que unas simples palabras como había dicho, podían hacerla cambiar de opinión respecto a el pero tenia muy en claro que odiaba ser quien era, odiaba llevar una sangre maldita y tal vez no muy lejanamente se odiaba a si misma por tenerlos a ellos y meterlos en cosas que no les correspondían.

_ No quiero cambiar la manera en que piensas o sientes e incluso tu educación porque seria muy egoísta de mi parte, solo quiero que no te odies Raven, quiero que sientas que no eres un objeto, que te quieras tal cual eres porque yo te conocí y te conozco así, porque así me gustas.

_ ¿Qué hay con ella?

_ Se que lastime a Starfire al decirle lo que le dije y se que también pude haberte lastimado a ti pero entre ella y yo solo hay una linda amistad, y se que esto te sonara extraño pero precisamente fue ella quien me aconsejo que me acercara a ti.

_ Lo se, ella misma me lo dijo.

_ ¿Qué?

_ Si, por la tarde, antes de la comida, fue a mi habitación y se disculpo conmigo por haber tratado de asesinarme y después me dijo que seria una estúpida si dejaba pasar la oportunidad que tenia contigo, pero ni tu ni ella lo entienden.

Robin prácticamente se había quedado con la boca abierta al saber que Starfire había sido lo bastante madura para reclamarle a Raven de una manera formal lo que estaba pasando.

_ Entonces, Star y tu ya hicieron las pases.

_ Las hicimos si, pero con la condición de que pasarías un rato con ella.

_ ¿Qué?

_ Es una manera de regresarle algo.

_ ¿Es que a caso no tengo voz y voto?

_ Lo mismo te hubiera preguntado yo cuando decidiste terminar con ella por mi culpa.

_ A ver, yo no termine con ella por tu culpa sino por una razón muy diferente y que ya conoces.

_Da igual, no esta muy lejos de nosotros así que te pido que cumplas con lo que te acabo de pedir.

El juego, como impulsado por sus palabras se detuvo, a Robin no le quedaba de otra que aceptar pasar un rato con su ex novia. Volvieron a caminar un rato y aunque sabia que el no estaba conforme con ello, Raven, no iba a dar marcha atrás aunque supiera que lo que había dicho no era verdad de cierta manera porque en efecto ella pensaba que si debía regresarle algo a cambio.

Se detuvieron en una zona libre, donde muy poca gente cruzaba por ahí y muy pocos establecimientos eran ocupados.

_ Si paso un tiempo con ella, el resto de la noche ¿la pasarás conmigo?

_ Robin, por favor ya no hablemos mas de este asunto ¿si?, realmente me siento muy mal por ella y me siento aun peor sabiendo que a ti no te interesa ni un ápice.

_ No, no es que no me interese pero, por Dios!, es como si me estuvieras obligando a ir con ella y pedirle que volvamos a salir.

_ No te estoy obligando, si no quieres hacerlo no me opondré pero no esperes que las cosas entre nosotros tres cambie.

Y nuevamente su actitud había dejado a Robin en "jaque mate", ella se había atrevido a abandonarlo ahí, como un perrito sin dueño y no le había importado hacerlo. La vio alejase no rumbo a la feria sino seguir caminando hacia la oscuridad, mas allá de la gente, decidir aceptar ya no era una opción, prácticamente si lo había obligado a ir con Starfire, solo rogaba a quien fuera que lo escuchara así fuera el mismo Trigon, que todo saliera bien con ella.

* * *

**Hola gente.**

**Sigo pidiento disculpas por tardar en las actualizaciones pero estos ultimos meses han sido dificiles para mi porque perdi a un familiar muy cercano a demas de que aun estaba en la escuela cuando suceio y estando a solo dos semanas de volver a entrar he aqui el septimo capitulo de mi primera historia.**

**Gracias a los que aun me leen.**


	8. ¿Y si no es real?

¿Y si no es real?

Se sentó en una banca, apartada de todo el ruido y la euforia que creaba la feria, pensó que seria buena idea apoyar al Chico Bestia pero todo le había salido al revés. Un poco de aire fresco no le iba a causar ningún daño si estaba sola pero el equipo prácticamente se había vuelto en su contra desde que llegaron, los chicos se habían marchado junto a Starfire quien no reclamó absolutamente nada y la había dejado ahí con el chico maravilla después de la "charla" de esa tarde. Al parecer ninguno, ni el mismo Robin entendían la situación en la que la ponían y el riesgo que el corría estando a su lado.

Raven siempre fue, es y será la chica que mejor actúa en casos de tensión pero, ¿Qué hacer cuando tu vida se ha vuelto uno?, ella no tenia la menor idea y aun le causaba ruido en su cabeza el hecho de que el Hermano Sangre supiera de sus orígenes, de toda ella, realmente esta situación era mala, muy mala y probablemente tendría que huir como una cobarde como se lo había pedido Robin.

Suspiró con pesadez y con sus manos trató de hacer desaparecer la angustia que sentía de tan solo pensar que algo malo podría ocurrir de nuevo por su culpa, ya no lo soportaría y menos que pusiera a Robin en peligro porque en efecto estaba pensando seriamente darle una oportunidad.

_ Veo que te estas divirtiendo.

Se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de su enemigo, inmediatamente se puso en guardia lista para atacar, pero a él no parecía importarle ese hecho es mas, parecía que el que ella estuviera lista para atacarle en cualquier momento al villano le divertía, ¿Qué quería Slade ahora?

_ ¿No vas a contestar?, esperaba más de ti pero veo que solo reaccionas ante situaciones extremas, bien, te pondré en una.

Slade uso su velocidad para intentar atacarla, como el había dicho trataba de ponerla en una situación extrema, si ella no se defendía él podría matarla, cosa que no haría porque Raven le servía de mucho, digamos que, era como su vehículo, un escape o un medio por el cual obtendría beneficios lógicamente si ganaban la partida.

Por suerte para Raven, sus poderes la ayudaban a advertir los movimientos de su enemigo y a anticipar el resultado de la batalla y aunque realmente este no le gustara ella iba a dar todo por el todo. Slade tenia una ventaja sobre ella porque era un villano y su condición a comparación de los superhéroes, el no obedecía a ciertas reglas de honor en el juego por lo tanto de el podía esperar un golpe bajo o una artimaña sucia.

* * *

Suspiró pesadamente, Raven era simplemente Raven, linda, inteligente, madura, amiga, titán y mujer; ella le hacia pensar cosas que jamás se le hubieran ocurrido en situaciones comunes, le hacia hacer estupideces y decir incoherencias pero sobre todo, ella calmaba solo con su presencia cualquier idea loca de suicido por algún villano, mas específicamente Slade y ahora ella había sido su perdición, lo había arrojado al abismo y rescatado de el al mismo tiempo, definitivamente Raven era la mujer que Robin necesitaba a su lado por el resto de sus días.

Tal y como y ella se lo había dicho, los chicos y Starfire no estaban lejos de donde el se encontraba, Starfire llevaba consigo un peluche de lo que parecía ser una palmera de playa gigante, seguramente obsequio del chico verde; los tres se veían tan contentos que a Robin le dio un poco de envidia, claro que el deseaba verse así de feliz con la chica que el quería.

_ ¿La historia se repite no?

Se dijo a si mismo cuando recordó que vio a Raven con su gallina gigante. Caminó hasta ahí con una seriedad de muerte, realmente el chico se sentía como en el infierno. Le dolía de sobre manera que Raven lo tratara tan cortantemente, en realidad ella trataba a si a todo el mundo pero no tenia que ser tan dura con él.

_ Hey viejo!, Te hacíamos con Raven, ¿Dónde esta?

_ No lo se, me dejó… Star, ¿podemos hablar un segundo?

Realmente esperaba obtener algo con Raven de todo esto porque no quería jugar al gato y al ratón para después quedarse sin nada y es que, ¿A que persona le gusta jugar con otra?, bueno estaban los vilanos con quienes siempre tenían que lidiar pero ellos solo serian una distracción, los verdaderos villanos como Slade o el mismo Hermano Sangre, esos si eran villanos de verdad, pero fuere como fuere, su pequeño corazoncito no aguantaría una desilusión amorosa.

_ Podemos hablar aquí.

_ No, es… personal.

Cyborg tomó la palmera de playa de los brazos de la alienígena, Robin y ella caminaron un par de metros mientras los chicos esperaban, realmente era algo incomodo tener que hacer esto solo por la chica que deseaba si ya todo estaba aclarado con su ex novia y es que seguía sin entender porque a Raven le costaba tanto abrirse a él a pesar de que fue al infierno mismo por ella y no se lo recriminaba, simplemente no lo entendía.

_ ¿De que querías hablar amigo Robin?

_ De todo esto, tu me sugeriste que la buscara pero cuanto mas trato ella me sigue rechazando y no se cuanto mas podré soportar así.

_ Oh, bueno, quizás no sea la mas indicada al darte consejos sobre las relaciones amorosas porque ni siquiera pertenezco a tu planeta pero, sé que harás lo correcto, tu siempre haces lo correcto en la situación indicada.

_ Eso no ayuda mucho pero gracias.

_ No hay de que amigo Robin.

_ Otra cosa Starfire, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que Raven quería que pasar un rato conmigo?

Esta vez la princesa alienígena no espero esa pregunta, es decir podía deducir por la actitud de su ex novio que las cosas con su amiga no marchaban del todo bien pero jamás de los jamases, Raven y ella habían quedado en hacer lo que Robin le acababa de proponer. La verdad no era una mala idea, pero sentía que le estaba robando espacio a ella y a él mismo porque notaba claramente que a Robin no le gustaba para nada la idea.

_ Robin, no sé de que me estas hablando.

_ Por favor, no me digas que no lo sabes.

_ Es que realmente no lo se, nuestra amiga Raven y yo jamás acordamos un trato así, yo te prometí que me disculparía con ella e intentaría hacer las pases pero en mis planes no estaban que pasaras ni un segundo de tu tiempo conmigo si no lo deseabas así porque yo se cuanto deseas ser correspondido.

_ Raven dijo…

_ Lo que nuestra amiga te halla dicho no es verdad, ¿Por qué no vas a buscarla para aclarar este pequeño mal entendido?

_ Creo que lo hare, gracias Starfire.

_ Oh no hay de que.

Se sentía tan bien que le hubieran quitado la venda de los ojos y un gran peso de encima sobretodo porque se hubiera sentido como un idiota fingir que quería estar con ella cuando su mente solo pensaba en otra chica, chica la cual le debía una explicación. No sabia exactamente donde se encontraba ahora porque lo había dejado parado ahí en medio de la nada como un idiota, así que sacó su comunicador e intento establecer una comunicación con ella pero parecía que no quería responderle o algo por el estilo y decidió que rastrear su señal era mejor idea.

La señal apuntaba a unos metros de ahí, poco después de donde había estado parado anteriormente pero de un momento a otro su comunicador dejo de recibir la señal del de Raven y esto le preocupó.

* * *

Este no era un buen momento para que Robin quisiera hablar con ella, pero su distracción le había costado caro, Slade la había derribado y su comunicador había salido despedido no muy lejos de ella. Slade camino hasta allí y tomo el comunicador en sus manos.

_ Parece que tus amiguitos están buscándote pero, no queremos compañía ¿verdad?

Y lo reventó con una sola mano, ahora si estaba perdida solo rogaba a cualquier dios que Robin intentara rastrearla y no solo se quedara con la mala impresión de que no quería hablar con el.

En cambio Slade tenia planes diferentes porque sabia que sus amigos no se quedarían así como así si es que alguno intentaba comunicarse con ella por lo que según sus cálculos, el resto de los titanes solo estaba a cinco minutos de ahí y ese era precisamente el tiempo que tenia para realizar el trabajo por el cual había ido hasta la feria de la ciudad. Raven estaba lista ya para el siguiente round y el villano no hizo mas que sonreír internamente, la chica tenía potencial y no estaba desperdiciando su oportunidad.

_ Muy bien Raven, no decepcionas.

Pero Raven estaba agotada, usar sus poderes para adivinar el siguiente movimiento y pelear al mismo tiempo solo agotaba sus energías. Ahora solo tendría que pelear anticipando por observación el movimiento de su enemigo el cual hasta ahora había sido un digno oponente pero estaba más que segura que todo se le vendría abajo.

Slade comenzó a atacarla de nuevo, esta vez su objetivo consistía en hacerla retroceder, alejarla de sus amigos para obtener más tiempo pues entre mas se quedara ahí con ella, mas pronto sus amigos irían por ella. Logró derribarla un par de veces mas y con cierto orgullo distinguió los jadeos suprimidos que daba, trataba de no mostrar cansancio ante él y eso lo hacia mas divertido, ahora solo un paso mas y todo estaría perfecto.

La desventaja de Raven ya no solo era su cansancio sino el uniforme mismo pues Slade la había tomado de la capa y por mas que había luchado para soltarse, el tipo le doblaba en fuerza, sin contar que era mas alto que ella, sintió un dolor punzante en el cuello y se percato de que era una aguja, después solo pudo observar un destello verde ir hacia ellos al mismo tiempo que el dolor era mas agudo y observaba como el pasto negruzco se le venia en cima.

Robin corrió a su lado intentando protegerla pero ya era tarde, Slade le había hecho daño y el no había podido hacer nada para evitarlo. Se sentía como un vil escarabajo, mientras intentaba arreglar sus problemas amorosos la chica que realmente le importaba había sido lastimada y ¿Dónde estaba el?, con otra chica, su ex novia.

Cyborg y Chico Bestia se unieron a la defensa junto a Starfire, era realmente increíble como ella sin pensarlo había atacado a Slade para defender a su amiga como si nada estuviera ocurriendo. El villano supo bien esquivar cada uno de los ataques de los héroes y salir ileso, curiosamente a quien esperaba encontrar loco de rabia al verlo aparecer no había movido ni un musculo para atacarlo, ¿Quién iba a decir que la chica era tan querida por sus compañeros?

En el momento en que Slade quedo fuera del alcance de los héroes, se dio un momento para evaluar la situación en la que se había metido pues él no era de los villanos que se redimían así tan fácil solo porque su vida dependía de otra. Observó con detenimiento la escena, la alienígena ya estaba lista para volver a atacar, el muchacho verde y el hombre de metal tenían su vista fija en él siempre atentos a que cometiera algún error, pero Robin, él simplemente se había quedado al lado de Raven mientras se reponía del ataque.

_ Hm… simplemente hermoso. Que lindo que los titanes no se dignaran a atacarme como si la vida se les fuera en ello.

_ Slade, ¿Qué quieres?

Por fin Robin se había dignado a dirigirle la palabra, notó en el algo inusual, el timbre de desprecio que siempre estaba reservado para él pero también uno de clama lo que simplemente le pareció extraño pues Robin era muy impulsivo a la sola mención de su nombre, el sujeto se le había metido muy adentro del cerebro y casi acabado.

_ Simplemente soy un ayudante, un compañero quizás.

_ Tu no eres mas que un ser vil y despreciable.

_ Se que tu escepticismo hacia mi no te deja ver mas allá muchacho pero te aseguro que esta vez mi propósito no es el de dañar a la princesa sino de alejarla de todo peligro latente.

¿Había escuchado bien, Slade el villano sin escrúpulos había llamado princesa a Raven?, y mas sorprendente aun que solo fuera un ave de recados, algo estaba simplemente mal con esto, Robin no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba porque era como estar escuchando a un loco.

_ No te creo ni la más mínima palabra.

_ Lo se, por eso he traído un par de pruebas para confirmártelo aunque quizás tampoco te convenzan, da igual, yo seguiré aquí mientras lo necesite y me iré cuando sea necesario, te aconsejo que comiences a tomar tu papel muy en serio.

Slade por su parte, sacó de un pequeño compartimiento de su traje un objeto redondo, un cd mas específicamente, lo arrojo a los pies de Cyborg y tan pronto como el hombre de metal recogió el pequeño instrumento Slade se marchó, ya no había rastro alguno de él, Slade en carne y hueso había estado frente a ellos con el objetivo de convencerlos de que realmente quería ayudarlos, ¿Podría ser esto cierto?

Robin volvió su mirada hacia su amiga extrañado de que ella no hubiera hecho comentario alguno sobre el asunto mientras Slade les hacia compañía, la encontró con la mirada perdida y su mano rodeando parte de su cuello, no pudo entender bien el porque, quizás solo estaba tratando de reponerse por el ataque.

_ Raven, ¿Estas bien?

Pero Raven no contestó, es mas ni siquiera le devolvió la mirada. A Robin le preocupó mucho su estado, con delicadeza y sumo cuidado la tomo por los antebrazos; la sacudió un par de veces para hacerla reaccionar pero consiguió lo contrario pues la chica se desvaneció en sus brazos. Cyborg guardó el cd dentro de su armadura metálica y se acercó a los chicos, la lámpara que portaba en el hombro izquierdo se encendió y dirigiéndola hacia el rostro de la titán, observó que la sangre era la causa de su desvanecimiento.

* * *

¿Cómo había permitido que algo así pasara?, ¿Por qué ella y no él?, ¿Qué rayos le estaba pasando al mundo?, Slade era su contrincante, su némesis por así decirlo no ella, no Raven, ella era inocente y Robin pensaba lo pero de sí. Cyborg lo había convencido de esperar fuera de la enfermería mientras el intentaba curar la herida y aunque ambos sabían que Raven no necesitaba curación manual tan solo un buen descanso y dentro de unas horas ella estaría como nueva.

Aun así la culpa le aquejaba y no era capaz de distinguir si todo esto realmente estaba pasando, primero Sangre y luego Slade, ¿Qué le había pasado al mundo? Después de que Cyborg saliera, Robin inmediatamente se había adentrado en la habitación, Raven era una chica realmente fuerte. Se dirigió a donde ella reposaba y tan solo observó que su tono de piel era un poco más pálido de lo usual y que su uniforme estaba un poco manchado de sangre.

Según lo que Cyborg le había reportado desde el principio, había sido que Slade había tomado un poco de sangre de la hechicera y lo había hecho de la yugular, de la vena principal, "si Slade hubiera querido matarla, lo habría hecho", ¿Qué tan alentador podría sonar eso en estos casos?, pero Robin no se tragaba ese cuento, cerró sus ojos un momento y respiró profundo; Raven seguía dormida, no levitaba y eso le pareció extraño pues rememoro la vez que estaban en esa fabrica de químicos inestables y pensaron que Chico Bestia quería hacerle daño a Raven cuando en realidad solo trataba de protegerla de Adonis, entonces ella levitaba aunque Cyborg no había podido hallar herida visible alguna.

Al abrir los ojos, no pudo evitar pensar que había sido culpa suya. Aló un banquito y se sentó sobre el recargando su espalda en la pared; él se quedaría ahí toda la noche si era necesario, estaría ahí para cuando Raven despertara y entonces lo viera tan preocupado por ella que quizás le sumaria puntos, si, era un pensamiento egoísta pero estaba enamorado y nadie podía culparlo de eso.

Cyborg caminaba tranquilamente hacia el living, había dejado a Raven en muy buenas manos, no obstante, recordó el pequeño artefacto que Slade había arrojado hacia el con toda intención de que lo tomara; lo sacó del lugar donde lo había guardado y mientras seguía su camino hacia la sala, lo observaba tan detalladamente que prácticamente le mundo perdió imagen a su alrededor.

Starfire y Chico Bestia lo estaban esperando que cuando llego prácticamente ni siquiera los notó pero igualmente el pequeño cd que Cyborg jugueteaba entre sus dedos les llamo la atención que no pudieron evitar hacer muecas extrañas esperando a que el grandote les contestara sobre lo mas importante y primordial que podían tener ahora y no sobre un cd que bien podía ser una trampa.

_ Eh… Cyborg, ¿Qué paso vejo?

_ Oh, lo siento B, Raven esta bien, solo necesita unas horas de descanso.

_ Eso es maravilloso amigo Cyborg, ¿Dónde esta Robin?

_ Se quedo haciendo guardia en la enfermería, realmente lo noto preocupado.

Y no es que Cyborg quisiera meter la pata completa pero había dado con el dedo en la herida, que ella halla aconsejado a Robin no quería decir que su mención no le doliera pero Cyborg también se había preocupado y se preocuparía por cada uno de ellos si es que algo malo les pasara.

_ Lo siento Star.

_ Descuida, tengo que acostumbrarme… por cierto amigo Cyborg… ¿Cómo es que tu…?

_ Oh bueno… digamos que era demasiado notorio.

_ Si lo era.

_ Un momento. ¿De que me perdí?

_ Oh Chico Bestia, no te has perdido de nada, solo que Robin y yo ya no somos pareja.

_ Valla, ¿Quién iba a decir que nuestro Robin seria un rompecorazones?

Pero lo que al chico verde le faltaba era saber el motivo y ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a seguir con tal charla y aunque su verde rostro quería saber todo por su expresión, Cyborg decidió que todos debían ir a dormir y esperar noticias de su joven y enamorado líder.

* * *

Robin se había dormido de puro cansancio y estar recargado en una pared no era muy cómodo del todo porque de haberse quedado despierto hubiera notado una sombra negra justo al lado de la hechicera y movido su mano quedando justo debajo de su pecho, entonces la tranquilidad que adornaba su pálido rostro se convirtió en una mueca de desesperación, sus pesadillas volvían, si, volvían pero no eran simples pesadillas y ahora lo entendía y mientras se revolvía en la camilla su mente recordaba algo…

_Había una niña pequeña en el centro de no más de 10 años, era llevada de la mano de un hombre alto, fuerte a quien no pudo verle el rostro. Observó una construcción parecida a un templo o iglesia. El hombre a su lado se hinco frente a la pequeña y le susurro…_

__ Mi pequeña niña… todo esto tan solo será una terrible pesadilla cuando despiertes a mi lado y sepas que tu lugar es conmigo y no con esta gente._

_Las antorchas que estaban en la pared se encendieron mostrando el majestuoso lugar de piedra, muy antiguo, muy amplio, se podía observar por la poca luz que las paredes estaban pintadas de negro con grandes pilares que sostenían una cúpula, de piso a techo inscripciones que no pudo entender puesto que estaban en una lengua antigua y muerta._

_La niña cerró sus ojos…_

Y Raven despertó agitada y sobresaltada mirando a su alrededor y encontrando oscuridad, con sus manos como había hecho antes, trato de quitarse esas horribles imágenes de la mente pero parecía que eran recuerdos, recuerdos de algo que había pasado porque lo había sentido tan real, tan suyo. Su mente estaba jugándole un juego sucio pero en su estado de estupor seria inútil viajar hasta su mente y tratar de conseguir información cuando todas sus yo seguramente estaban en la misma situación.

Miró hacia la ventana de la habitación, había una enorme luna afuera, prácticamente la hipnotizaba, se levanto y sintió un pequeño dolor en el pecho pero mecánicamente lo registró como una secuela de la pelea con Slade. El cristal que la separaba de la enigmática luna gigante y su espacio seguro le impedían distinguir con total claridad lo que había frente a ella, junto a las rocas. Era un animal y no era el Chico Bestia, era un animal bastante fuera de lo común pues ¿Qué animal se le queda viendo fijamente a una persona por tanto tiempo?, ni el Chico Bestia podía sostenerle la mirada por mas de diez segundos.

Pero lo que mas le había llamado la atención, lo que la había hecho saltar de la camilla y dirigirse a la ventana había sido la fortaleza de su aura, era oscura, negra, malvada, seguramente tenia que ser un mago creando eso para ella pero no había nadie que ella conociera que quisiera hacerle algo así, claro, su padre pero no había vuelto a saber de él en un buen rato y… la liga de la justicia prácticamente la quería muerta.

Esa aura tan negra le daba escalofríos y aun seguía sin saber el porque, ¿esto era real o seguía en su sueño?, Raven no entendía nada y el asunto mas que concederla como victima la estaba asustando.


	9. Es Amor

Es amor.

¿Por qué se sentía en paz al ver a aquel ser de plumaje rojo?, porque si bien reconocía que lo que tenia enfrente no era un animal común y corriente, si reconocía que esa aura era muy fuerte, oscura y enigmática. Extrañamente no se había sentido amenazada por aquella entidad que la había levantado de la camilla y hecho caminar hasta el ventanal para quedarse ahí como si estuviera hipnotizada.

El cielo estaba demasiado oscuro pero ese punto rojo allá abajo era lo único visible y lo único que le atraía de la noche. Unas cuantas gotas de agua comenzaron a resbalar por el cristal de la ventana, grandes y gruesas gotas de lluvia se arrastraban hasta fundirse con los límites de los muros. Hacia un poco de frío y pudo notar que al respirar su vaho empañaba el cristal. Miró detrás de si por el mero reflejo que le ofrecía la ventana tan solo para encontrarse con la dormida forma de Robin, sonrió un poco al saber que dijera lo que dijera, Robin estaría ahí sin importar que pero desechó pronto la idea de que aceptarlo no se oía tan mal. Regresó su mirada hacia donde debía estar el animal pero ya no lo encontró y sintió de pronto la necesidad de saber que tan pronto o cuando volvería a verlo pues no sentía nada negativo a pesar de la oscuridad de su aura.

Se volvió hacia la camilla pero no volvió a ocupar su lugar ahí, no, sintió la necesidad de despertar a su compañero y acurrucarse en sus brazos para sentirse cálida y protegida, amada quizás pero no debía cometer ese error, no de nueva cuenta; ya lo había hecho la vez que se había unido a su familia y poner sus vidas en riesgo al traer a su perverso padre a la realidad pero ese pequeño impulso era mas fuerte que su autocontrol por lo que se acercó lenta y silenciosamente a él arrodillándose a sus pies. Sus pálidos dedos fríos tocaron la cálida y sonrosada piel del muchacho e instantáneamente su cuerpo adormilado comenzó a moverse en pequeños y ligeros movimientos, cuando notó la frialdad en su mejilla donde Raven aun mantenía sus dedos.

Al saberse descubierta, lentamente retiró el contacto y se puso de pie nuevamente, Robin la imitó en cuestión de segundos. Por la expresión en el antifaz pudo reconocer el sentimiento que embargaba al muchacho: confusión.

_ Raven… ¿estas… bien?

_ Lo estoy.

_ Lo lamento tanto, es culpa mía

A lo que Raven negó rotundamente con un movimiento de su cabeza. Debía darle crédito al chico por querer protegerla pero a el no lo protegía estando a su lado.

_ No lo es, es mía por distraerme.

_ No debí haberte dejado sola.

_ Yo te pedí que lo hicieras así que deja de culparte por algo que no tiene importancia.

Robin estaba confundido, ¿tan poco se valoraba Raven para que dijera que no tenia importancia? ¡Claro que la tenia! Y jamás se lo habría perdonado si algo malo le hubiera hecho Slade.

_ ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

_ He estado pensando que seria bueno renunciar al equipo.

_ ¿Qué?

_ Así tú y el resto estarían a salvo.

A salvo, ¿De qué?, Raven tenia mucho que explicarse porque Robin no iba a permitir que ella se fuera de su vida así como así después de haberle confesado con un temor increíble lo que sentía por ella, no señor, Raven no se iría de la torre titán, ni del equipo, ni de la cuidad hasta no haber aclarado todas las dudas que ahora asaltaban a Robin.

_ No Raven, eso no va a pasar, no de esta manera.

_ Tu mismo me lo sugeriste ¿recuerdas?

_ Si pero cuando lo hice, lo hice sabiendo que yo te llevaría a un lugar seguro, que no estarías desprotegida, que no me abandonarías… nunca.

_ No estoy abandonando a nadie.

_ Irte es lo que me estas diciendo, ¿crees que no es abandono?

_ Exacto porque entre tú y yo no hay nada, nada que pueda hacer que me quede aquí en la torre.

_ ¿Qué hay de lo que yo siento por ti?

_ ¡Es por ti que lo hago!

Le gritó ya no pudiendo mas mantener su mascara de indiferencia y frialdad, en cambio Robin se había quedado mas que sorprendido por la reacción de su compañera, ¿Cómo que lo hacia por el?, eso significaba que… ¿ella sentía algo por él?, si era así entonces porque no se lo había dicho cuando el se lo confesó.

Raven trataba de mantenerse calmada mientras le daba la espalda al chico y se encaminaba de nuevo hacia el ventanal, conforme se iba acercando allí, el reflejo de él en el mismo sitio seguía siendo igual, no había movimiento de su parte y ella ya estaba recobrando la cordura.

_ Lo siento.

Le dijo al fin, a través del reflejo en el vidrio en medio de la oscuridad, notó que Robin se movía hasta quedar a su lado y con la expresión seria en el rostro, seguramente le diría algo consolador como solía hacerlo cuando tenían una situación difícil.

_ Eres egoísta…

Esta vez Raven se sorprendió, no esperó tal reacción del chico pero debía aceptar que era verdad, nunca antes había pasado por una situación así y estaba confundida e ignoraba lo que podría pasar.

_... pero no te culpo, se que lo haces para protegernos pero… ¿Quién te protegerá a ti?, y no me digas que puedes cuidarte sola porque de eso no tengo la menor duda, lo que me preocupa es el estado en que puedas estar en estos momentos, se que eres una mujer fuerte y ávida pero también muy frágil y no quiero que nadie te lastime… incluyéndome.

_ Lo que dices… solo es basura, no intentes usar la psicología inversa en mi porque no va a funcionar, pero es verdad, en este momento no se lo que siento, no se que sentir y si me alejo de la torre será mas difícil que puedan estar a salvo porque a quien buscan es a mi Robin, quiero que te quede muy en claro eso y seria muy cobarde de mi parte huir cuando se lo que sientes por mi.

_ Lo entiendes muy bien al parecer, pero lo que no entiendes es que si te alejas de mi lado me moriría de angustia al no saber que ha pasado contigo, en donde te encuentras, en cambio si te quedas a mi lado puedo darte protección, darte lo que mereces.

_ Yo no te merezco y se que eso es lo que me ofreces, ya te lo dije antes y te lo repito ahora, estar conmigo es como venderle tu alma al diablo.

_ Pero sabes que no me importa.

_ Basta, no sigas, ya no quiero escucharte, no quiero.

Angustia y desesperación no eran lo único que la hechicera sentía al momento de cubrirse el rostro con sus manos en un acto de mero reflejo, como lo hubiera hecho una niña pequeña cuando su madre no le concedía un dulce. Su situación era diferente y ambos lo sabían pero Robin no iba a darse por vencido tan fácilmente. Tomó entre sus manos enguantadas las de Raven que aun permanecían en su bello rostro pálido y lentamente la descubrió. No lloraba y eso en cierta manera le preocupaba pues aunque pudiera controlarse a si misma por no expresar nada sabia en verdad como se sentía, el también había sido usado por el mismo sujeto varias veces solo por el capricho de un aprendiz.

_ Esta bien… todo va a estar bien ¿si?

_ Ya… ya no lo sé, no lo sé Robin

_ Confía en mi.

¿Confiar?, si en alguien podía confiar era precisamente en él, nunca le había fallado a ella en ninguna ocasión y extrañamente sentía un confort agradable y un calor estable con esas palabras, simples y llanas palabras pero al fin constituían una promesa que se la llevaría el aire con el tiempo. Nadie puede saber sobre el futuro porque es incierto y cambiante pero si, estaba decidida, confiaría en Robin ciegamente y si él fallaba en el intento no seria culpa suya, sino de ella.

_ Confío en ti.

Robin se sintió reconfortado con ese voto que ella le daba y no la defraudaría, si era indispensable, daría su vida por ella y ese acto nadie podría reprochárselo, lo que haría lo haría con amor, amor por Raven la hija de Trigon el terrible.

Lo que aun no había notado es que mantenía sostenidas las manos de su compañera, en cambio, ella si se había dado cuenta y deseaba terminar con ese contacto que solo lograba hacerla reafirmar mas sus pensamientos, por suerte no tuvo que ser Raven la que le pidiera amablemente que la soltara. Alguien afuera tocaba indeciso, seguramente era Cyborg que venia a revisarla o a relevar a Robin.

Simplemente Raven dio vuelta y se alejó para darle acceso a la habitación. Al verla ahí parada frente a el no pudo mas que parpadear un par de veces.

_ ¿Pasa algo?

_ Eh…

_ ¿Cyborg?

_ Robin… ¿esta aquí?

_ Si.

Venia tan decidido a hablar con Robin sobre sus conjeturas sobre los dos villanos que todo se le borró del disco duro al ver a la hechicera de pie y en tan buenas condiciones que parecía un adolescente frente a la chica de sus sueños. Robin en cambio escuchó que su amigo metálico lo buscaba y aunque su primera reacción fué maldecirlo por haberle robado ese momento tan especial, rogó porque nada malo que no les hubiera ocurrido ya les estuviera pasando nuevamente.

_ ¿Qué pasa?

_ Bueno… en realidad venia a relevarte pero veo que ya te encuentras mucho mejor, así que… quizás les interese ver el cd que Slade nos dio.

_ ¿Es una buena idea?, después de todo es Slade.

Inquirió Raven, no confiaba casi en nadie, excepto los cuatro miembros de su pequeña pero feliz familia y el que Slade supuestamente les estuviera prestando ayuda no quería decir que no urdiera un plan para infiltrarse y robarse información para destruirlos pero no tenían como averiguar eso así que solo les quedaba arriesgarse.

_ ¿Hay alguna manera de asegurar que lo que contiene ese cd no es amenazante para nosotros?

_ No en realidad Robin, solo tenemos dos opciones, uno: arriesgarnos y ver el cd o dos: deshacernos de esto y enfrentar a Slade cara a cara.

Cualquiera de las dos opciones parecía una locura, la primera sonaba peligrosa, insertar un cd desconocido proveniente de un supervillano loco sin saber de antemano cual seria su resultado seria como suicidio, la segunda era la mas lógica y la mas realista, el problema es que si esperaban a que Slade volviera a dar la cara, probablemente seria ya muy tarde para todos.

_ Bien, tal como yo lo veo solo hay un camino y ese, es arriesgarnos, nos guste o no.

Fue la motivada decisión de Robin al saber que se encontraban en una encrucijada y dentro de una bomba de tiempo que no sabían cuando estallaría. Raven y Cyborg cruzaron miradas por un segundo para al minuto siguiente encontrarse dirigiéndose al living.

_ ¿No seria mejor si el resto esta con nosotros?

Fue la pregunta de Cyborg, era demasiado incomodo saber que había interrumpido algo importante para el chico pelos de punta y la orgullosa titán pero su deber como tal no podía verse empañado por tales sentimientos afectivos, si es que los había. Pero mas incomodo seria saber que solo tres obtendrían una información más y que posiblemente después se vieran envueltos en discusiones internas.

_ Yo estoy de acuerdo con Cyborg.

_ Bien, ¿Qué te parece si tu comienzas a poner esto y nosotros dos vamos a despertarlos?

Raven solo encogió los hombros, realmente no le importaba esperarlos en la sala mientras el equipo completo llegaba, al contrario le daría un poco de tiempo para aclarar sus turbias ideas sobre todo este asunto y sobre Robin que al final de cuentas no quitaba el dedo del renglón. El saber esto le lleno de cierto orgullo pero a su vez de preocupación, siempre es y será así.

Tomó el pequeño cd que Cyborg le ofrecía y se dirigió directamente hacia la sala donde se sentaría a esperar por un periodo de tiempo no muy largo, el cual le daría la pauta para seguir con su atormentada vida y quizás, darse una oportunidad para amar.

Mientras tanto Cyborg y Robin caminaban en dirección hacia las habitaciones. El chico maravilla ya presentía el rumbo de las cosas por lo que se apresuró a calmar los ánimos de su metálico compañero antes de que este explotara como una bomba.

_ Se que no ibas a relevarme Cyborg y quiero que sepas que no tienes nada de que preocuparte.

Y aunque Cyborg en un principio no entendió muy bien a lo que el chico se refería, pronto cayó en la cuenta de ello y procedió a rebatir tratando de hacer conciencia en el muchacho.

_ Lo se, pero no me gustaría que volvieran a lastimarla y mucho menos si eres tu o alguno de nuestros miembros, aun recuerdo lo que paso con Malchior.

_ Malchior solo fué un error en su vida y un trago amargo pero yo no, yo soy diferente, fui sincero al decirle lo que siento, a ambas y se que las lastime pero no podía callármelo por mas tiempo, sabes que soy honesto y si algo odio es ver sufrir a las personas.

_ Es un gesto muy amable de tu parte viejo pero no deja de preocuparme lo que pueda pasar y no te ofendas pero no estoy muy seguro en que en estos momentos tan difíciles haya algo entre ustedes. ¿Cómo crees que Raven lo este tomando?

_ Supongo que no muy bien Cyborg, ella es la mas afectada en todo esto pero acabo de hacerle una promesa y no pienso defraudarla. Lo juro.

_ Muy bien te creo y espero de corazón que cumplas o yo te juro a ti que tu pequeño cráneo será aplastado entre mis manos.

_ Bien, entonces no te defraudare, ni a ella.

La amenaza de Cyborg no había sido realmente cierta, solo quería que su punto fuera entendido pues a pesar de comportarse como un adolescente inmaduro al estar junto al chico verde, podía ser un gran hermano, maduro y dispuesto como lo era Raven.

* * *

Uno de sus principales pensamientos mientras esperaba sentada en el sofá jugueteando con sus dedos el pequeño arillo de plástico era Robin, si, su bien y apreciado amigo de antifaz y traje ridículo, el cual había salvado su vida mas de una vez y por el cual ella pelearía eternamente de ser necesario.

Poco conocía ella de él pero el tiempo que llevaban juntos le hacia confiar ciegamente como nunca confió en nadie, ni siquiera en su propia madre; los titanes se habían convertido en su familia, Starfire era como una niña pequeña que curioseaba entre cada objeto que se le ponía en frente, sin mencionar que su inocencia era un arma muy poderosa en su contra y a pesar de ser mayor que ella la consideraba como su hermana menor a la cual debía proteger de todo aquel que quisiera dañarla. Chico Bestia era otro al que consideraba hermano, el mas pequeño tal vez, infantil y tonto pero al fin un gran chico pues el también la había ayudado (a su manera) a combatir los fantasmas que la abrumaban, como aquella vez en que el estúpido dragón del estúpido libro ese la había engañado y derrumbado sus esperanzas y la confianza que ya le había dado; pero ahí estuvo el verde diciéndole que no debía encerrarse en su habitación solo por ser diferente, claro que para entonces el aun no conocía su secreto. Y luego estaba Cyborg, el grandote metálico que pretendía cuidar de todos a costa de lo que fuera, el realmente se había convertido en su hermano mayor, entonces recordó por primera vez desde que llegó en busca de ayuda a aquellos de su propia sangre y de los cuales no sabia nada, no había noticias de ellos y los había dado por muertos como a su madre después del ataque a su dimensión por parte de su padre, pero escasamente recordaba tener bellos recuerdos de ellos como los tenia con sus amigos por eso quizás no le había preocupado en lo mas mínimo buscarlos, no se había tomado la molestia de "sentirlos", una parte de sus recuerdos no eran ellos, solo Trigon y sus amigos, no había nada mas.

Y entonces se dio cuenta que en ultimo plano había dejado a Robin, ¿Por qué?, porque quizás empezaba a considerar que el no era su hermano, no, para ella Robin significaba mas que un amigo, un hermano. Ahora reconocía que lo que ella sentía por el chico no era cariño ni hermandad, era amor. Por fin después de tanto pensar en el había caído en cuenta que no era el mismo cariño que sentía por sus dos compañeros titanes, que era mas fuerte que el sentimiento y dedujo que si no era amistad ni hermandad solo significaba que lo que ella sentía era amor y la idea no era para nada desagradable pero si lo era el hecho de que al haber aceptado sus sentimientos, su cobardía había hecho que sus palabras sonaran egoístas allá en la enfermería cuando el chico solo se había quedado a velar por su salud, ¿Y como le pagó ella?, si, diciéndole que dejara de hablarle de sentimientos amorosos.

_ ¿Cómo hacer para que entiendas que no puedo corresponderte?

Le preguntó al aire sabiendo que una respuesta jamás llegaría, solo el tiempo podría darle las respuestas que buscaba pero también tendría que poner de su parte para ver las señales que el "destino" le marcaba para entender que debía dejar de rechazar al chico y aceptarlo porque el seria el único en su vida.

Pronto las puertas automáticas se abrieron mostrando a los titanes restantes, un adormilado chico bestia y a una totalmente confundida princesa extraterrestre. Le hicieron compañía en el sofá y Raven dudó unos momentos al pasarle el cd a Cyborg, ella se había comprometido a ponerlo en marcha y tenerlo listo para cuando el resto llegara pero por una turbia razón que no alcanzó a comprender no lo hizo, Cyborg la tranquilizó diciéndole que no había problema sin embargo sentía que les había fallado.

La grabación comenzaba con la insignia de Slade girando sobre si misma en círculos constantes para después mostrar la desagradable mascara del villano con su único ojo frente a ellos, unos segundos después el sujeto comenzó a hablarles dándoles un pequeño saludo.

_ Hola titanes, seguramente debieron haber hecho hasta lo imposible por averiguar si esto era una trampa ¿no es así?, bien, déjenme confesar que no lo es, simplemente mi propósito como ya sabrán es prevenirlos. ¿De que?, ni yo mismo acabo de entender el porque.

Pero permítanme presentarles mi búsqueda porque se que querrán tener alguna prueba contundente y tangible de lo que les estoy diciendo. Primero que nada la advertencia es para la pequeña hechicera del grupo pues tengo muy en claro que la buscan a ella y no se con que propósito. Segundo, no soy yo en involucrado por querer vengarme sobre ustedes sobre mi trato con Trigon pero se que algo hay de eso y que el esta metido hasta el cuello es el sujeto con el cual se han enfrentado últimamente.

Ahora por ultimo, las imágenes que les presentare a continuación quizás nadie las ha visto en su vida pero confío en que se darán a la tarea de no holgazanear y buscar cual es la relación entre las tres partes.

La imagen de Slade frente a la cámara desapareció en cuestión de segundos para mostrar la primera de una secuencia de fotografías o imágenes que quien sabe Dios donde las habrá sacado pero que hacían estremecer a la hechicera. La fotografía primera mostraba una construcción bastante vieja, quizás del siglo XV o XVI, a pesar de la imagen un tanto indefinida, se notaba por lo que había alrededor que había sido tomada después de que pasara un evento trágico pues se notaban pequeños artefactos regados por el sitio. La segunda imagen era un acercamiento de la primera en donde claramente se señalaba en un circulo rojo marcado por el villano, sobre el gran portón el símbolo que representaba al demonio, era totalmente visible y definida; y estaba en el centro. La tercera era diferente, parecía el interior de un tempo o una iglesia, la verdad no podía notarse mucho ya que la toma era opaca, la cuarta pertenecía a la toma de unos pilares donde había símbolos extraños, supusieron que eran las tomas de la anterior, la quinta y la sexta imagen solo mostraban algunas tomas un poco mas recientes que las anteriores de escritos en los que nada se podía distinguir o por lo menos no claramente, después, Cyborg se daría a la tarea de encontrarles un punto legibles para que Raven pudiera descifrarlos.

La presentación había terminado justo en el momento exacto en el que la alarma silenciosa se había activado en algún punto de la ciudad, así que la torre entera era iluminada por una luz parpadeante rojiza. Por un momento nadie captó lo que en realidad eso significaba hasta que una explosión distante los hizo entrar en razón, pronto descubrirían el horror detrás de esas imágenes.

* * *

**Bien, he aqui el noveno capitulo de RENACER el cual al igual que el resto de mis historias esta abandonado y creanme que no es por gusto sino por mera obligacion y es que me han pasado dos cosas horribles, la primera: mi memoria tenia virus y el virus se paso a la compu y a la compu tuvieron que actualizarle las firmas del antivirus y por sonsiguiente borrale todo lo que tenia, y pues la memoria quedo totalmente en blanco cuando le quite el virus y la segunda pero no menos importante pero si la mas estresante es que en mi escuela no hemos parado de hacer cosas y que de alguna manera me da gusto porque terminare mas pronto el trimestre.**

**Despues de una larga explicacion que quizas ya no tenga tanto valor puedo decir con orgullo que me dormire a la 12:30 pm despues de haber publicado esto y que he obtenido lo que queria ¡Estoy a prendiendo a tocar el violin!, jaja. Despues de la tormenta llega la calma o eso espero, asi como espero que este capi este bien y les haya agradado.**

**Goticrae: No recuerdo haberte tenido entre los primeros reviews de la historia anterior pero me da gusto tenerle ahora y espera a que avance esto! se pondra bueno creo yo.**

**Spe: Jaja sabes me gusta mas la Star que es "perra" eso me motiva a hacer a Rae la victima de tantas y tantas maneras que ya hasta estoy planeando publicar tres fics mas pero tendran que esperar a que termine una historia para poder salir a la luz jaja, un momento... dijiste... viejito?, ¿cual viejito?, no recuerdo haber descrito a algun viejo ¿o si?... yo creo que tendras que venir a Mexico para apalearme y a si ver si me apuro pero en un mes mas estare libre de escuela y a publicar como loca! **

**Gracias x seguir con migo chicas!**


	10. Viaje Al Pasado

Viaje al pasado

Se había quedado completamente sola en la gran sala T, Robin prácticamente la había abandonado ahí cuando la alarma sonó y no pudo hallar al villano causante de tal acontecimiento, los sensores de movimiento esparcidos por toda la ciudad solo lo localizaban saltando de un plano a otro de todos los cuadrantes y las cámaras de video no habían captado ni su sombra, ese villano era mas escurridizo que el mismo Red-X y mas veloz que Kid Flash. Era como seguir un punto invisible, una aguja en un pajar.

Ahora… ¿Por qué rayos no los había seguido?, sus poderes ya estaban al cien por ciento, ya tendría tiempo de descansar su cuerpo cuando regresaran pero, no, se había quedado tal y como se lo había ordenado su líder.

Lo que era seguro es que él, Robin no permitiría que nada le ocurriese a ninguno, en especial a ella. El chico se había arriesgado para bajar por ella cuando ocurrió lo de la profecía y se lo agradecía infinitamente, había aceptado que lo que sentía por Robin era amor pero… ¿Qué clase de amor?, realmente no estaba segura pues nunca lo había sentido, siempre la marcaron por ser hija de un demonio, todos menos los titanes, su familia. Y el único modo de pagarles lo que han hecho por ella es ayudarles de una u otra forma, así que, como el pequeño artefacto obsequio de Slade aun estaba en el reproductor, investigaría, ayudaría a Robin en su pequeña obsesión con el villano de la mascara bicolor mientras pudiera hacerlo. Pero antes… tomaría una bien merecida taza de té caliente para amortiguar las corrientes de aire frías que provenían del exterior a causa de la intensa lluvia.

Ahora Raven se preguntaba como estarían los chicos allá afuera en plena lluvia y con un villano maniático atacando su ciudad, la culpa le carcomía las entrañas por no haber alcanzado a sus compañeros en la lucha. Lo haría desde casa aunque eso no significara realmente una ayuda puesto que el cd iba especialmente dirigido a ella por las imágenes en su contenido, no estaba completamente segura pero algo le decía que ya las había visto con anterioridad aunque no lograba recordar donde.

Cuando el té estuvo listo, se sentó frente a la pantalla y puso nuevamente en marcha el cd, lo adelantó un poco hasta llegar a las fotografías, más precisamente la que tenía encerrado en un círculo rojo la marca del demonio. La pausó ahí casi sin darse cuenta, la miraba detenidamente, entonces la imagen parecía desvanecerse para formarse frente a ella una estructura sólida de piedra de cantera, definitivamente odiaba las visiones como estas en las que una imagen la llevaba hasta el otro lado del tiempo. De algo le serviría si podía encontrar algún indicio sobre donde estaba este lugar exactamente.

Al mirar a su alrededor, notó con cierto desagrado lo que ahí tuvo lugar; el suelo estaba en su mayoría manchado por liquido carmesí, la sangre de inocentes, cuerpos destrozados, túnicas negras con el símbolo del cuervo como el que ella portaba en su propia capa, incluso partes corporales se encontraban ahí. Era la parte de una ciudad, ¿Cuál?, aun no tenia esa respuesta pero le era tan familiar. Decidió caminar un par de metros alrededor de la construcción para ver si podía encontrar una entrada pero no había ventana alguna, solo la puerta principal.

* * *

La lluvia era realmente mala en este momento. Robin al frente intentaba rastrear con su comunicador al villano que los había hecho salir en medio de la noche y con tormenta, la lucecita roja parpadeante solo saltaba de un cuadrante a otro como en lo hacia en la torre y Robin estaba desesperándose.

La constancia con la que caía hacia difícil que Cyborg viera el camino por el cual iba, los limpiaparabrisas de su auto no le ayudaban mucho y el no saber a donde realmente se dirigían ya lo había molestado.

_ Cyborg, alto!

Casi gritó Robin al mirar por última vez el comunicador que tenia en sus enguantadas manos antes de que se le cayera cuando Cyborg pisó el freno del auto haciendo que este derrapara por el asfalto mojado.

_ ¿Ahora que viejo?

_ Ahí, al frente.

Cyborg miró detenidamente detrás de los limpiaparabrisas y encontró a pocos metros frente a ellos a un sujeto al que aparentemente la lluvia no le hacia ni cosquillas, dudaron unos momentos en si debían bajar o no pero al final, Robin fue el primero en dar la orden silenciosa de hacerlo.

Los cuatro titanes se empaparon al instante por la lluvia, Robin dudaba, lo hacia porque el villano al que tenían frente a si no era alguno que ellos conocieran, no señor, no era Slade desde su regreso de ultratumba, no era el escurridizo Red-X, ni siquiera el villano en turno el Hermano Sangre. Este nuevo sujeto tenia una apariencia humana completamente a excepción de sus terribles ojos amarillos, casi simulaban a una serpiente, toda esa aura que ese nuevo ser emanaba era terriblemente encantadora, por una parte casi podían sentirse a salvo porque aquella aura era tan familiar pero tan oscura a la vez que resultaría difícil decir que esto que tenían en frente no era un demonio.

Los cuatro titanes se habían dado cuenta de eso desde el primer roce de miradas que los cinco se dieron desde que bajaron del auto pero solo Robin lo relacionaba con los eventos anteriores y podría casi asegurar que su presencia en la Tierra no era con buenos fines. Sin embargo, la entidad solo se limitó a sonreírles de forma tal que la piel se les erizo al grado de no poder contener un escalofrió.

_ La primera vista es impactante, una extraterrestre pelirroja, una maquina andante, un enano verde y un niño de circo.

Para Robin la ofensa se le resbalaba de la mente como las gotas de lluvia por su empapado traje rojo, amarillo y verde. Por el resto no se preocupaba porque nunca había conocido sus vidas personales pero eso no le importaba ahora. El villano seguía mofándose de ellos con esa risa ultraterrenal que acentuada con la lluvia daba verdadero pánico.

_ Niños tontos… no arriesguen sus patéticas vidas de esta forma, jamás lograran vencer al mal mismo.

_ Eso ya lo veremos

Nuevamente el sujeto frente a ellos comenzó a reírse. Después de un breve momento el tipo dejo de reírse y pareció tomar las cosas más en serio frente a los héroes.

_ No quiero lastimarlos… solo díganme… dónde esta mi princesa y todo acabará.

Robin estaba completamente seguro que no se refería a la princesa tamaraniana que tenían a su lado, sin querer evocó entre sus recuerdos a Raven, a lo que el demonio sonrió.

_ Así que si saben de quien estoy hablando… la chica ideal de cualquier hombre… incluyéndonos, bella, con carácter, decidida, fuerte… toda una joya.

_ No te le acercarás

Sin querer soltó Robin entre dientes apretándolos tan fuerte que casi pudo escucharlos crujir por la presión, Robin estaba perdiendo su autocontrol. El demonio no era cualquiera, hasta ahora solo había mostrado la cara superficial de las cosas, es decir, su forma física, no tenia mas que lo cubriera que un chaleco rojo, un pantalón de cuero y zapatos negros; su cabello estaba suelto y era de un color negro en el que su pálida piel y ojos amarillos resaltaban en medio de la oscuridad.

El demonio se movió tan rápido que a Robin no le dio tiempo de bloquear el ataque proveniente de su enemigo, por el impacto fue lanzado unos metros lejos de sus compañeros sin que estos pudieran hacer algo para evitarlo. Acercando su rostro al del muchacho del antifaz casi hasta al punto de besarlo, lo tomó por el cuello de su uniforme y con la mano libre le jaló del cabello hacia atrás.

_ Tu eres el estorbo que ayudó a la gema a destruir al Rey, pequeño engendro de los dioses, tu y tu bondad no durarán por siempre te lo juro… y esa pequeña traidora lo pagará caro cuando descubra su asqueroso escondrijo.

Lo soltó justo cuando el resto de sus compañeros llegaban a su auxilio. Robin se puso de pie inmediatamente alzando su guardia para atacar de ser necesario. Tan pronto como el primero de los titanes llego a su lado atacó, primero a Robin lanzándolo lejos nuevamente, después la victima fue el pobrecito Chico Bestia, lo tomó por la espalda y le retorció el brazo al punto de que el muchacho soltó un grito de dolor.

_ Vamos enano verde, dime la localización de la gema o romperé tus tiernos huesitos hasta quitarte el ultimo aliento de vida.

Aunque Chico Bestia entendía el grade peligrosidad en la que se encontraba, jamás delataría a su compañera porque primero preferiría morir antes que por su culpa alguien saliera lastimado y mas si ese alguien era Raven, la mas fuerte del equipo pero a la vez la mas vulnerable emocionalmente.

_ Admiro tu valor amiguito… lastima que no te sea suficiente para evitar la muerte lenta y dolorosa que te voy a dar.

La presión en el ya adolorido brazo del chico estaba aumentando gradualmente e igualmente lo hacia la expresión de su atormentado rostro. Quizás y por aras de su buena suerte, el demonio le soltó, su extremidad dolía pero se sentía tan ligera que supo de inmediato que su brazo estaba roto por lo que en la pelea no serviría de mucho con un brazo así.

La siguiente en la lista negra era la princesa extraterrestre. La belleza que la chica poseía hacia que el demonio solo quisiera una cosa de ella mas su trofeo seria otro si cumplía con la misión encomendada. Tan lento como si de un felino se tratara, se movió justo, quedando frente a la pelirroja. El titán metálico intento acercarse pero su intento fue repelido por un ataque eléctrico proveniente de la sola evocación mental en la cabeza del sujeto. Robin apenas acababa de recuperarse tan solo para ver a su compañero verde arrodillado en el suelo con el brazo colgándole y el otro sujetando su hombro, a la extraterrestre apuntando directo al corazón del demonio con las luces verdes brillando sobre su puño cerrado frente a ella y a un Cyborg inconsciente en medio de la calle y como fondo su preciado auto como único testigo de su desgracia.

_ Juro que no tocare un solo cabello rojo de tu cabeza si cooperas.

_ Tus amenazas no son objeto de miedo.

_ Entonces será a mi manera.

Una fuerza invisible la arrojó brutalmente hacia la pared del edificio que tenia como barrera detrás de si, una gran grieta adornándole. El demonio la tomo como había hecho con el líder titán y sin piedad alguna invadió su espacio personal con un beso. Para Starfire no fue nada agradable la situación, no solo por el hecho de que una persona extraña la tratara como un nada, sino porque también invadía su mente, el buscaba entre sus recuerdos revolviendo y esparciéndose como veneno hasta dar con la imagen que buscaba, la torre titán, no muy lejos de donde se encontraba.

* * *

Decidió arriesgarse a entrar, tan solo esperaba no encontrarse con mas desagradables sorpresas como la de allá afuera, se sintió aliviada al cruzar el gran portón aunque dentro estaba completamente oscuro. No necesito de su magia para crear alguna fuente de luz para ver el camino que se cernía frente a ella, su gran habilidad para romper la oscuridad era de gran ayuda en estos momentos. Comenzó a moverse de tal manera que sus pasos no emitían ningún sonido pero su respiración estaba comenzando a delatar su posición por lo que decidió tranquilizarse ates de llegar a la puerta que estaba a unos metros mas adelante y de la cual estaba segura, personas estaban dentro llevando a cabo quien sabe que cosas horribles por la emisión de luz continua de debajo de la ranura de la puerta.

No iba a entrar eso era seguro, de hacerlo, corría el riesgo de ser vista aunque pensándolo mejor esto era una visión no una regresión en el tiempo de la cual pudiera cambiar el futuro pero decidió no intentarlo hasta estar completamente segura de que nada ocurriría.

Dobló a la izquierda siguiendo la luz de las antorchas en las paredes, una pendiente la guiaba a las entrañas de la tierra por lo que podía deducir. A su paso encontró que todo allí estaba construido por piedra lo que significaba que la construcción era mas vieja que la ciudad y mucho mas vieja que la misma fotografía. Siguió su rumbo bajando mas y mas hasta escuchar una especie de canticos que no logro reconocer, viró en ese sitio para adentrarse un poco mas en la oscuridad encontrando a su paso el pútrido olor a descomposición y muerte.

Encontró tres túneles que la guiarían a partes diferentes pero la intuición le decía que el correcto estaba frente a ella, el túnel del centro la guiaría a una escena poco agradable ante sus bellos ojos violetas. Siguió andando hasta encontrar la salida, se encontraba en lo mas alto de la construcción, desde ahí podía ver a muchas personas reunidas, todas ellas vestían la misma capa que había visto en la superficie. En el centro del recinto había una mesa de piedra y detrás de ella situados estratégicamente velas, un espejo, agua, un canasto y una daga, aunque no encontró relación con todo esto en un principio supo de inmediato que nada bueno podía pasar si estas personas estaban reunidas junto a velas y espejos, esto era un ritual o algo parecido ya que los hechizos que ella realizaba requerían mas de energía que de obsequios a quienes debían ayudarle. El ritual era una misa negra.

Unos estruendosos gritos de angustia y dolor; desesperación y miedo la obligaron a buscar la fuente de donde provenían encontrando así que mas allá, detrás del altar colocado en el centro había dos puertas de piedra. Una de ellas se abrió, la de la derecha, mostrando a dos monjes sujetando por los brazos a una mujer vestida de blanco, se compadeció de ella… y del bebe que llevaba en su vientre.

La obligaron a recostarse sobre la cama de piedra y la sujetaron de tobillos y muñecas con oxidados grilletes, la mujer estaba destinada a morir en un sacrificio. De la puerta contraria a la que habían salido los monjes con la mujer, salió un hombre por la complexión que formaba la túnica, llevaba la capucha puesta y no podía verle el rostro, se situó entre el altar y la cama observando el vientre crecido de la mujer.

Levantando la mirada hacia sus fieles, al mismo tiempo que el se retiraba la capucha, los congregados subieron las suyas mientras seguían el cantico que no se detuvo jamás. El primero era el sacerdote de la misa negra, quien tomó del altar el agua y vertió con su mano un poco sobre el estomago de la mujer empapando el vestido blanco y transparentando la línea de embarazo del ombligo a la parte inferior de ella. Posterior volvió a dejar el agua en el altar para tomar ahora la daga, la mujer ya no tenía más opción que dar su vida.

Raven observó con los ojos en extremo abiertos cuando la punta de la daga perforó la parte superior del estomago de la mujer y como esta gritaba que se detuviera mas el sacerdote no se detuvo, siguió hasta obtener un largo corte, la mujer sangraba y lloraba al mismo tiempo por su hijo. El sacerdote metió sus manos en busca del producto hallándolo envuelto en la placenta que procedió a cortar de inmediato y luego el cordón umbilical que lo conectaba todavía con su madre. Puso al infante en la cesta al tiempo que lloraba incesantemente por el cambio al que había sido expuesto, después lo entregó a los monjes que habían llevado a la madre alejándolo así definitivamente de la vista de todos y de Raven.

La madre ya estaba perdiendo la batalla contra la muerte, el sacerdote les habló a sus fieles y Raven no pudo creer lo que sus oídos escucharon. El infeliz había dado la orden de que cada parte de la mujer fuera comida por ellos quienes no dudaron en obedecer al canibalismo. Por la mejilla de Raven rodó una solitaria lagrima, si esto era una misa negra visión de un tiempo pasado en honor a su padre ahora podría esperarse cualquier cosa de aquellos que aun le rendían culto.

Así termino su viaje en el tiempo, cayó de rodillas requiriendo un poco de aire, la visión le había tomado mas energía que la que recordaba tener, miró por un segundo al vacío frente a la gran pantalla del televisor donde aun estaba pausada esa imagen. La taza de té ya estaba fría, beberla ya no le apetecía en lo absoluto, recuperando la cordura perdida durante ese expectante momento, llevó la taza al lavatrastos. Se sentía tan asqueada de ver tal escena realizada por humanos para un demonio al que ni siquiera le importaban sus súbditos… ni su propia hija, ahora mismo preferiría estar en el lugar de la mujer de la visión.

Suspiro sintiendo el bajar de sus hombros tensos cuando el ventanal estallo en miles de pedacitos de vidrios volando por todas partes lo que ocasiono que se cubriera con sus brazos y arrodillada en el mueble que tenia a su alcance. Pasado el impacto hizo un recorrido con la mirada sobre donde habían caído los vidrios para evitar lastimarse, por suerte solo estaban regados en el suelo y ella no había ocasionado la explosión, de eso estaba completamente segura. Caminó lentamente hacia el ventanal, la lluvia comenzaba a entrar formando un espejo de agua que resbalaba hacia el vacío de la noche, miró atenta y con cuidado para no resbalarse pero no encontró indicio alguno de quien o que pudo haber hecho estallar el cristal del ventanal, entonces pensó que tal vez si fue ella quien lo había hecho, después de todo era la única que se encontraba ahí y sus amigos aun no habían llegado de la pelea.

Miro al suelo donde los cristales se mezclaban con el agua de la lluvia y suspiró. Ya tendría tiempo de disculparse con Cyborg por hacer estallar el cristal, ahora era momento de limpiar este desastre. Se volvió lentamente para llevarse el susto de su vida cuando vio a un sujeto con chaleco rojo a tan solo dos pasos de donde se encontraba, observándola con la intensidad de su amarilla mirada, el terror puro se apodero de Raven.

_ Hola princesa…

La primera reacción de Raven no fue atacar al enemigo sino dar un paso hacia atrás, al vacío. Justo cuando se dio cuenta del grave error que había cometido, una poderosa mano le tomo del brazo alandola hacia adentro haciendola caer en medio de los restos del cristal. Inmediatamente quiso ponerse de pie para atacar pero su adversario fue mucho mas rápido y cerrando su puño en su violáceo cabello la levanto, le dio la vuelta y con la otra mano fijo su rostro frente al de él.

_ ¿Por qué huyes?, aun no he cumplido mi misión.

Ni siquiera le dio tiempo de responder a la pregunta cuando sintió que la arrojaba al sofá, intento levantarse pero dos poderosas manos la detuvieron con mucha suavidad a decir verdad, miro la profundidad de esos ojos amarillos, estaban vacíos. Justo cuando estuvo a punto de dominarla por completo sus orbes violetas se volvieron oscuros y a con una potente descarga de energía oscura lo arrojo hasta el otro lado de la sala. Después de ponerse de pie alzo su guardia y fijo su objetivo, el demonio lanzo una risita y también se puso de pie sin un rasguño visible. Avanzo de nuevo hacia el frente juntando las palmas de las manos en pequeños y espaciados aplausos.

_ Bravo. No lograste hacerme ni cosquillas.

Pronto Raven se dio cuenta de lo que intentaba provocar el sujeto, romper su estabilidad emocional pero no, ya tenia bastante experiencia en situaciones tensas y podía controlarse perfectamente. Definitivamente no iba a vencerla.

_ ¿Quién eres?, ¿Qué quieres?

_ Entregarte un mensaje.

Esas palabras le recordaron una situación años atrás, Slade y ella solos en la cornisa de un edificio, esas palabras le trajeron amargos recuerdos, tanto que por un momento su esfera de autocontrol de vio fisurada logrando así que el demonio se acercara con rapidez tomando entre sus manos su pequeño cráneo. Raven lucho por unos segundos antes de comenzar a soltar pequeños alaridos de dolor cuando brutales imágenes que no provenían de su mente pasaban tan rápido ante si que tuvo que cerrar los ojos, sujeto con fuerza el chaleco del demonio con los puños cerrados sobre el intentando alejarlo pero la potencia de las descargas de esas imágenes por su mente le hicieron perder momentáneamente el equilibrio y suplicar que se detuviera.

No supo exactamente cuando había caído al suelo o cuando un gran lobo blanco había entrado por la ventana rota para atacar y si era posible matar al sujeto que la estaba lastimando, pero no pudo distinguirlo totalmente de la ficción o la realidad en su intento de bloquear su mente para que las imágenes cesaran. Parpadeó varias veces aun en el suelo para concentrarse y comprender que en realidad un gran lobo blanco había logrado lo que ella no había podido, causarle un par de rasguños en el tórax y un brazo del villano.

_ Que lindo perrito, lastima que no seas mi objetivo.

El lobo voló justo como había hecho ella volar al demonio. Aun en su seminconsciencia escuchó los pesados pasos acercársele y justo después una luz blanca la cegó por completo y aunque era cálida y muy familiar no se atrevió a abrir lo ojos.

El ruido de mas personas entrando por el mismo agujero le obligaron a prestar un poco mas de atención, unos cálidos y fuertes brazos la alzaron delicadamente como si de una figurilla de porcelana se tratase y entonces escuchó cuando la llamaban. Esa voz era la única que por el momento quería escuchar y fue hasta que repitió su nombre que abrió los ojos sintiéndose totalmente segura en sus brazos.

_ Robin.

Lentamente ambos se pusieron de pie mientras Starfire ponía especial atención a los invitados a la vez que buscaba con la mirada al villano que se suponía debía estar también ahí pero no encontró nada, solo a dos personas. Chico Bestia y Cyborg entraban por la puerta metálica, uno apoyado sobre el otro.

_ Chicos necesitamos ayuda… ese desgraciado le rompió el brazo a Chico Bestia.

Robin miro a Raven casi como suplicándole que no ayudara a Chico Bestia, su pensamiento fue egoísta pero estaba preocupado y no podía culparlo, ella también había sido victima de ese hombre, demonio o lo que fuera.

Se separó de los fuertes brazos de su líder para auxiliar a Cyborg en su intento de no dejar caer a su compañero herido y el mismo no ceder ante los daños que le habían ocasionado a sus sistemas. No se atrevió a mirar a quien fuera su salvador porque ahora estaba segura que todo era real, que él estaba ahí… que ambos estaban ahí y verlos solo le llevarían el pasado al presente y no era justo… para ella, sus amigos y los que fueron su familia una vez.

* * *

**SI! HENOS AQUI NUEVAMENTE CON UN CAPITULO MAS DE ESTA COSA QUE PRETENDE SER UNA HISTORIA. GRACIAS GOTIC POR SEGUIR AQUI. ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO.**


	11. Lazos de Sangre

Lazos de sangre.

Raven no quería mirar atrás, no quería ver a los dos muchachos que habían salvado su vida, si es que había estado en peligro. Estaba aterrada de tan solo saber que sus conjeturas habían sido erróneas, de saber que había preferido cerrar los ojos ante la verdad incierta; pero mas que el miedo apoderándose de su ser, estaba triste y muy dolida. Triste porque comprendió que siempre estuvieron ahí, vigilándola y nunca se tentaron el corazón para darle la cara y pedirle que volviera con ellos… su familia.

Ahora tenía otra familia a la que amaba más que a su propia vida, por la que moriría cien veces antes que permitir que alguien los lastimara, ahora era demasiado tarde para un reencuentro con los lazos de sangre a los que estaba unida con aquellos dos extraños.

Estuvo tentada a voltear para decirle a Robin que Chico Bestia tenia el brazo dislocado y que su magia no seria suficientemente eficaz para sanar a su compañero, tal y como había ocurrido con el tiempo atrás en la pelea fallida con Jhony Rancid, pero no lo hizo; tan solo sus palabras hicieron eco en la habitación en silencio y se escapaban al viento por la ventana rota.

Robin comprendió que algo no debía andar bien con su compañera. Raven usualmente daba la cara por más dura que fuera la bofetada pero esta vez… no sucedió así. Esos dos muchachos estaban estrechamente relacionados con su compañera y estaba dispuesto a descubrir al precio que fuera el motivo por el cual Raven ahora era tan vulnerable, aunque fuera en contra de sus principios.

Observó detenidamente a los dos muchachos, aparentaban algunos pocos años más que él. El primero vestía completamente de blanco, desde su pantalón de corte recto y suelto, su gabardina con adornos dorados, la cual era la única prenda que cubrirá su bien formado abdomen, hasta su cabello largo amarrado en una coleta detrás de su nuca, de la cual solo se desprendían tan solo dos mechones hacia el frente de su cara, justo como los de su amiga hechicera.

Por otro lado estaba el otro muchacho que no se había separado del primero, él aparentaba tener un poco mas de vida en sus ojos que su compañero. Vestía colores oscuros que contrastaban con el blanco del chico de al lado, desde un pantalón de cuero y zapatos negros hasta la parte que cubría su torso que era una simple playera negra ligeramente empapada con la lluvia, al contrario del otro, su cabello era corto, castaño y alborotado. Después miro sus facciones, la mirada del primero tenia rasgos felinos incluyendo su rostro, las del segundo, unos tan finos que pudo haber pensado que se trataba de un ángel.

_ _"No te confundas Robin"_

Escucho de pronto, nadie se lo había dicho de viva voz, nadie había mencionado palabra alguna, excepto quizás mentalmente, el lazo que compartía con la hechicera le hacia pensar que en ocasiones se estaba volviendo loco pero comprendió que había sido ella quien le hablaba desde su vinculo.

_ Gracias por salvar a nuestra amiga.

Soltó de repente que casi sonó igual de convincente que Starfire. Dio algunos pasos al frente para estrechar la mano de alguno de ellos en seña de agradecimiento pero ninguno hizo gesto de querer estrechar su mano, sin embargo, notó que la mirada del primer chico estaba fijamente posada sobre el pequeño cuerpo encorvado de su compañera quien hacia su mayor esfuerzo para sanar lo mas que se lo permitiera su magia a su pobre amigo verde.

_ Vámonos.

A Robin le sorprendió tan repentina orden. El muchacho de blanco paso a un lado de Robin, rozándole un poco el hombro, el de la cabellera alborotada le imitó, ambos se pararon en el borde de la ventana rota, saltaron por el umbral y se perdieron en la oscuridad, nadie, incluso Robin quería asomarse a verificar que nadie había salido herido con aquella acción.

Raven ni siquiera supo cuando había retenido la respiración hasta que sintió que se ahogaba, ¿el ambiente se volvió así de tenso?, no quiso pensar en la respuesta. Se levanto sin cruzar miradas con nadie de su equipo y salió silenciosamente por la puerta automática. Caminó lentamente hacia su habitación y descubrió ahí, en medio, un jarrón con una rosa roja en su interior. Un poco de energía oscura lo envolvió y lo hizo estallar en pedacitos, junto a los trozos dispersos por el suelo, lo acompañaban los pétalos que salieron volando cuando sin pensarlo había realizado aquella acción. La puerta aun seguía abierta y volvió por donde había llegado hasta toparse con el muro, la puerta automática se cerro y no se preocupo por recoger el desastre que había hecho, en cambio, se dejo caer por la pared hasta tocar el suelo, simplemente hoy no era su día, hoy no era un buen día.

Su rostro por si solo no reflejaba absolutamente nada, tan solo la triste mirada que opacaba la luz de sus ojos.

_ ¿Raven?

Él le llamaba desde una distancia prudente, no quería invadir su espacio personal. El chico del antifaz casi había corrido en su búsqueda, tan solo obligado a quedarse cuando sus compañeros se movieron para intentar reparar el cristal roto de la ventana. Entonces había decidido quedarse porque sabia que Chico Bestia no podría ayudar en su actual condición y que Raven quería estar sola en un momento como este, pero… la linda alienígena lo sorprendió de repente al decirle que el no necesitaba ayudarles, quien realmente lo necesitaba acababa de salir por esa puerta.

Se sintió tan mal al comprender que todo este tiempo había ignorado a la única persona que no le pedía nada a cambio por su bienestar. De no haberse enamorado de ella la hubiera dejado de lado sin importarle lo que estuviera pasando pues confiaba en que ella sola saldría del problema. Que equivocado estaba, el verla ahí, sentada en el suelo sin siquiera mirarlo le dolía en el alma, le dolía el corazón.

Raven no le mencionó absolutamente nada cuando el mismo decidió acercarse a ella y sentarse a su lado, casi rozando sus brazos. El silencio que se había formado era muy incomodo y molesto pero comprendió que Raven no estaba lista para hablar del asunto, que era muy difícil aceptar cualquier cosa que estuviera pasando por su cabecita.

_ ¿Soy una mala persona?

Robin parpadeo un par de veces sin comprender a que exactamente se refería Raven. Su tono de voz, ese tono que nunca utilizaba y que aprendió a reconocer cuando algo estaba molestándole y no tenia que ver nada, absolutamente nada con el dolor físico. Comprendió que aquellas dos personas estaban ligadas a su hechicera por un vinculo mas fuerte que el que el compartía con ella.

_ ¿Quieres contarme?

_ Por primera vez en mi vida no quiero sentirme agobiada. ¿Sabes que eres el único con el que comparto un lazo mental?

_ No lo sabía.

_ Es porque es peligroso, nadie, jamás en la historia ni mago ni hechicero lo intentó, sin embargo yo lo hice contigo.

_ Confío plenamente en ti.

_ No lo hagas, si alguien intentara lastimarle lo sabrías de inmediato… con practica y ejercicios y yo sabría cuando algo te agobia, pero… no quiero contaminar mas tu mente, es por eso que te pido me dejes deshacer ese lazo que nos une.

_ No, no Raven, no quiero que quites este vínculo que me une a ti.

_ Si muero… el lazo podría dañar tu sistema nervioso, soy yo quien controla las entradas y salidas de pensamientos de mi mente a la tuya, ni siquiera eres consiente de tus propios pensamientos.

_ No, quiero mantener este lazo… es mas, quiero fortalecerlo, quiero estar siempre cerca de ti, mencionaste que con ejercicios y practica podría lograrlo.

_ No sabes lo que me pides.

_ Si lo se, pero eres tu la que no quiere tomar ese riesgo.

_ No quiero lastimarte, me importas demasiado, no podría soportar otra perdida.

_ ¿De que hablas?, ¿A quien perdiste por esto?

Raven por un momento se dejo llevar por la ira y por la desesperación. Había dado información acerca de algo tan importante que ahora no encontraba las palabras para explicarle a Robin que por su culpa alguien había muerto.

Simplemente no quería confesar esa parte de su vida que la había marcado para siempre porque, también les había hecho daño a muchas personas, se arrepentía, por supuesto pero ya había pagado caro por ello, Robin sabia que ella sabia que estaba esperando una respuesta aunque fuera un "vete, quiero estar sola".

_ No estoy lista aun para decirte eso, lo que si te puedo decir es… que te mentí.

_ ¿Qué?

_ Omití una pequeña parte de la historia, de cuando los monjes de Azarath vieron mi futuro.

_ Esta bien, si no quieres contarme… lo entenderé.

_ Esta bien, yo… no te dije que… tengo dos hermanos.

Raven lo dijo en un tono melancólico, estaba triste, estaba confundida y Robin lo entendió aunque no hizo comentario alguno, su sorpresa ya no le permitía pronunciar palabra alguna… Raven le había dicho que tenia dos hermanos, lo que quería decir que esos dos eran los dos muchachos de hace un rato. Se sintió dolido al comprender que si habían venido a salvarla, también habían venido para llevársela.

_ Valla… son hijos de…

_ No, son hijos de mi madre, son… eran humanos

_ ¿Eran, que pasó?

_ Fue mi culpa también, por favor Robin, ya no me preguntes estoy confundida.

_ ¿Por qué… no vas a descansar un poco?, aun tenemos que descifrar el video de Slade.

_ Sobre eso… tuve una visión.

_ ¿Una visión?

_ Bueno… no exactamente, fue mas bien una visión astral, me… transporte a ese lugar, vi todo lo que hacían allí, era horrible.

_ Descansa, ya tendrás tiempo de contarnos.

Le ofreció una mano para levantarse, Raven por si misma se levanto y por fin pudo enfrentar cara a cara a Robin y aunque no le dijo palabra alguna, esperaba que entendiera su silencio y comprendiera que estaba agradecida con el, por ser su amigo, por estar cuando necesitaba una mano amiga que no la juzgara y que pretendiera ser mas que solo eso.

Raven dio media vuelta y volvió a entrar a su habitación, observo el desastre que habían causado sus emociones alteradas, los pétalos de la rosa estaban esparcidos por todo el lugar, sin mencionar que el agua también se había regado junto con los pedazos del pequeño jarroncito en el que había estado la flor.

Suspiro pesadamente, no quiso saber de él, de nadie, ni siquiera de Robin por un momento o de esa situación que había vivido hace menos de diez minutos. Salto los pedazos regados en el piso y se fue directamente a su cama, saco las sabanas y se metió cobijándose con ellas. Después de haber dormido mas de sus horas acostumbradas, le costaría volver a dormir o eso creía, el gasto de energía que había hecho era considerablemente mayor al que había esperado, quizás por ello había actuado de esa manera con Robin, por supuesto había metido la pata al dar información confidencial.

En cambio Robin, se había quedado con mas dudas de las que ya tenia, ¿Por qué Raven no le había dicho de esas dos personas que formaban parte de su vida?, ¿No confiaba en él?, no, eso ultimo no podía ser realidad porque se lo había dicho ahora aunque… ¿Por qué?, ¿Por su estado emocional?, si, seguramente había sido aquello ya lo confirmaría cuando tuviese la oportunidad de hablar con ella del tema. Allá a lo lejos estaba la puerta que conectaba al living, ¿Qué les diría a sus compañeros cuando le preguntasen por su amiga?, no podía decirles nada porque ni el mismo sabia nada por el momento. Se dejo arrastrar por sus cansados pies hasta donde la puerta se activaba por su movimiento, le causo gracia la escena. La princesa flotaba por toda la sala con singular alegría, el chico verde estaba ya dormido sobre el sofá y Cyborg reparaba su brazo biónico afectado por la descarga eléctrica de aquel sujeto que los había vencido en menos de cinco minutos. Todo estaba aparentemente normal, como si nada hubiera pasado, incluso la ventana estaba totalmente reparada y el agua que había entrado del exterior había pasado a la historia.

_Había una niña pequeña de no más de 10 años, era llevada de la mano de un hombre alto, fuerte a quien no pudo verle el rostro. Observó una construcción parecida a un templo o iglesia. El hombre a su lado se hinco frente a la pequeña y le susurro…_

__ Mi pequeña niña… todo esto tan solo será una terrible pesadilla cuando despiertes a mi lado y sepas que tu lugar es conmigo y no con esta gente._

_Las antorchas que estaban en la pared se encendieron mostrando el majestuoso lugar de piedra, muy antiguo, muy amplio, se podía observar por la poca luz que las paredes estaban pintadas de negro con grandes pilares que sostenían una cúpula, de piso a techo inscripciones que no pudo entender puesto que estaban en una lengua antigua y muerta._

_La niña cerró sus ojos pero sintió como el hombre la tomaba entre sus brazos y la llevaba por un camino que no supo reconocer, cuando abrió sus ojos se encontró maravillada… había toda clase de libros, desde los mas pequeños y delgados hasta los mas anchos y voluminosos._

__ Todo lo que vez aquí te pertenece pequeña pero a cambio de que hagas algo por papi._

_Ella lo miro interrogándole con su tierna mirada violácea y luego cambio hacia los estantes llenos de libros, a ella le gustaba leer y emocionarse con cada palabra descrita, le hacia sentirse viva. _

__ ¿Puedo tomar alguno?_

_Pregunto con cierto tono de timidez en su voz, la persona que aun la sujetaba frente a él la puso en el suelo y le dio vía libre para tomar el que mejor le pareciese, esto le indicaba que la pequeña niña ya había aceptado ese pequeño favor a cambio de un insignificante libro polvoriento._

__ Cuando termines, sal por esa puerta y sigue sin detenerte hasta que encuentres otra igual, ahí te estaré esperando princesa._

Raven volvía a despertar con la respiración agitada, esta era la segunda vez que tenia ese sueño, recordaba lo corto que había sido la primera vez y hasta donde había despertado pero en esta ocasión un pasaje mas del sueño se había revelado en su inconciencia. ¿Qué estaba pasando?, ¿Por qué de pronto tenia esos sueños?, anoche había aparecido un sujeto en la torre y la sensación que había tenido cuando esas descargas de imágenes provenientes del hombre penetraron en su mente, no había sido nada parecido a lo que sentía cuando peleaba con los otros villanos, este en cambio, pudo haberla matado con uno solo de sus pensamientos y no lo había hecho, la excusa había sido un supuesto mensaje, ¿Qué mensaje?, no tenia la menor idea porque ahora no recordaba ni el mas mínimo recuerdo que él le pasara.

Dio media vuelta en su cama y la luz del sol le pego directamente en la cara e instintivamente tuvo que cubrirse el rostro con el antebrazo para poder acostumbrarse un poco a la intensa luminiscencia del exterior. Volvió a su posición inicial dejando de cubrirse el rostro. Tenia una pequeña idea de porque esos sueños se presentaban justo ahora que la situación se ponía tensa, quizás podrían ser recuerdos y si así era tenia que averiguar cual era el motivo por el cual lo había olvidado.

Parpadeo un par de veces y luego decidió levantarse, seguramente ya era muy tarde y sus amigos estarían preguntándose donde estaba pero anteponiendo la situación de hace unas horas, pensó que la mayoría aun estaría dormido exceptuando a Robin por supuesto, parecía que el chico no se tomaba ni cinco minutos para descansar. Tomo un par de cosas personales y entro directamente al baño, justo a la regadera sin importar que el agua estuviera fría, en ese momento su cuerpo necesitaba destensarse, por unos minutos olvido la pequeña sensación de irritabilidad que sintió con el sol y la sensación de intranquilidad que el sueño le había provocado.

Al terminar, secó su cuerpo frente al pequeño espejo que tenia el pequeño lavamanos arriba de él. Sintió una pequeña punzada de dolor cuando paso la toalla por su hombro izquierdo, que ella recordara no se había lastimado con nada, miro por el espejo por sobre su hombro estando de espaldas, ahí no había nada, ni un rasguño, ni una cicatriz. Nada. Termino de secarse y se vistió con su uniforme y tan pronto como salió del baño se dirigió a tomar una humeante taza de te de hiervas para intentar calmar sus nervios.

Por suerte Robin no estaba en el living cuando Raven entró, seguramente estaría en la sala de evidencias o algo mas cercano a su obsesividad por los villanos como Slade o en este caso Sangre, lo sentía cerca y no dormido, esa era una buena señal quería creer, puso la tetera a fuego lento. Espero ahí como si no hubiera nada mas importante que tuviera que hacer por el momento, no supo exactamente cuando e agua caliente comenzó a desbordarse por sobre la tetera, lo apago evitando quemarse, puso una bolsita con te de azar, si no se hubiera distraído con quien sabe que cosa en su mente, hubiera puesto un par de hiervas a coser junto con el agua. Dio un pequeño respiro antes de tomar una taza y verter ahí el líquido color amarillo y café que se había formado. Un respiro mas y se decidió a beber de el recipiente. Pronto sintió que el líquido pasar por su garganta a su estomago y hacer una mala reacción con sus jugos gástricos, subiendo por el esófago hasta llegar a su laringe y devolverlo todo en un solo instante.

* * *

**HOLA GENTE! AQUI BJ!**

**QUE EMOCIONANTE UNA ACTUALIZACION DESPUES DE TANTO TIEMPO!**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE PORQUE A MI ME GUSTO MUCHO... NOS LEEMOS EN OTRA ACTUALIZACION.**


	12. Cuando te conocí

Cuando te conocí

Parece que ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿no es así?, en realidad solo han pasado ocho días desde aquel ataque inesperado en que un total extraño los había vencido con tanta facilidad que parecía que ya conocía sus movimientos, no era de extrañarse, seguramente así fue. Los días no han mejorado desde entonces, eran más bien grises, como si una gran nube espesa rodeara la ciudad y con cada mal paso que uno de sus habitantes dieran, la nube se fortaleciera.

Raven cada vez estaba más distante de todos, en especial de Robin, procuraba quedarse el menos tiempo posible a solas con él, evitaba a toda costa que Starfire, Robin y ella permanecieran en la misma habitación más tiempo de debido. A Robin le dolía esa situación y no podía ocultarlo ante nadie por mas fortaleza que decidiera demostrar ante los demás, incluso, los villanos de poca monta lo habían notado. Por suerte para él, Robin dejaba a un lado ese asunto y se concentraba en el asunto en cuestión.

Lo veía claro ahora, Raven intentaba hacerles creer a sus amigos que nada de aquello le importaba pero Robin sabía que no era así porque ella le había contado su secreto, ese secreto que al parecer era el origen del malestar de hechicera. Robin pensaba en esto todos los días, cada segundo que pasaba, incluso dormido lo hacía.

Abajo, Raven caminaba lentamente sobre el borde de la orilla de la gran roca, sostenía un libro de gran volumen de tapa dorada entre sus delicadas manos pero no lo leía, no le prestaba la más mínima atención al libro de Azar que era tan importante para ella y para su gente. Se veía tan pequeña, tan frágil desde el pedestal donde Robin se encontraba y él quería protegerla, quería que nada malo le pasara porque la amaba con todo su corazón y daría lo que fuera porque ella le correspondiera aunque fuera con un poquito.

Robin dio media vuelta y caminó en dirección hacia la puerta automática de la sala, este era el último intento que él haría para convencerla de algo aunque no sabía si funcionaría.

Mientras su vista se fijaba en las pequeñas olas chocantes que creaba el mar, Raven no pensaba en otra cosa que, precisamente ese momento, la última escena que su mente registró como importante. Esos dos muchachos, solo uno llevaba la mitad de su sangre y por ello le debía su vida pero él, el otro muchacho… ese sinvergüenza se atrevía a mostrar su rostro de nuevo frente a ella después del daño que le había causado a su gente, a su sangre… y decía amarla. Él no era como Robin, jamás se le compararía a un chico tan maravillosamente encantador como él ni en cientos de años. Su corazón estaba herido.

Apretó el libro con su mano, si por ella hubiese sido, lo hubiera arrojado al mar para que este se llevara lejos todos los recuerdos malos pero era lo único que había quedado de Azarath, de su madre, de su gente… de la maravillosa Azar. Se sentía tan impotente, tan desprotegida que por eso huía de sus amigos, por eso no dejaba que el tiempo con Robin le absorbiera las entrañas porque sabía que a pesar de los rechazos que el chico recibiera él seguiría ahí como se lo prometió. Pero esto no podía continuar así, debía poner fin a todo esto. Quizás… desaparecer por un tiempo no sería tan malo.

_ Que estupidez.

Pronto Raven reaccionó. No era débil y le había prometido a Robin irse por su propio pie cuando las cosas se volvieran feas y eso no había pasado aun. Pero… ¿Qué se supone que debía pasar?, no estaba segura.

Cyborg había hablado con los titanes este pidiéndoles información acerca del Hermano Sangre pero lo único que había obtenido entonces era que no había habido reportes de él por parte de la policía, ni de nada en otra ciudad, no había rastros de él por ninguna parte, era como si la Tierra se lo hubiera tragado completamente. Y de Slade… tampoco había nada. Robin se estaba esforzando demasiado por encontrar cualquier indicio de ambos y Cyborg le ayudaba de vez en cuando pero no era suficiente. Todo esto estaba mal.

Raven suspiró. Cerró los ojos y dejó que el viento con brisa fresca le diera en el rostro. Sus problemas no terminaban ahí. Sintió que no estaba sola. Sus músculos se tensaron y sus ojos se concentraron en buscar al dueño de esa energía que emanaba miles de emociones indescriptibles pero tan exactas a la vez. Entonces lo vio. Él estaba allí inamovible, pudo haber pasado por una roca pero sus ojos, ella los recordaba con exactitud casi como aquella primera vez en que lo conoció y sintió algo especial. Su corazón casi de detuvo al recordar ese momento y sus ojos quisieron llenarse de lágrimas al saber que todo era culpa suya, sin embargo, jamás le reprochó nada.

¿Quién era él?, se preguntó entonces. Ese niño de once años le llamaba mucho la atención a la pequeña Raven de tan solo siete años de edad. Azar jamás se lo había presentado, no conocía nada de nadie excepto que los monjes debían enseñarle todo sobre costumbres, lenguas muertas, idiomas de todo el mundo, a escribir y a leer. Su mentora apenas si le informaba de lo más importante. Recordaba vagamente que su madre estaba feliz, lo sintió aunque Arella no lo demostraba. Esas emociones que su madre solía desprender cuando estaba junto a ella no eran las mismas que cuando ese niño llegó allí pero no estaba solo. No por supuesto que no, junto a él, tomándole de la mano se encontraba otra niña quizás dos años más grande que Raven. Tenía tanta curiosidad por esos dos niños que no pertenecían a su mundo, o al menos no los había visto en su el trayecto de sus escasos siete años.

Azar le había dicho que no debía acercarse a ellos hasta que se asegurara que no intentarían dañarla. La dejó dentro de la torre donde meditaban todos los días. ¿Qué se supone que haría mientras?, lo más lógico era… meditar. Se colocó en la posición correcta para hacerlo, Azar insistía en que era lo mejor y así podía respirar sin dificultad alguna, por supuesto para Raven eso no era problema. Meditó todo el día, espero ahí a Azar pero esta no regresó, a sus siete años Raven ya era capaz de tomar decisiones y era mucho más responsable de sus acciones que muchos de los adultos de Azarath. Caminó de regreso a su habitación pero a medio camino se encontró a esos dos pequeños, la miraron intensamente y ella les regreso la mirada. Por más que se esforzó en no separar los sentimientos de los demás de los suyos como Azar le había enseñado, no pudo.

De una u otra manera Raven sintió lo que ellos estaban sintiendo, primero: el amor tan grande que le tenían a Arella, dos: la confusión de estar en un lugar tan raro lleno de gente extraña y tres: ella, la pequeña niña le tenía miedo, ¿Por qué?, en cambio el otro niño no, sentía desprecio por Raven. Por un momento sus ojos quisieron llenarse de lágrimas, esos niños no eran igual a Raven o a su gente, ellos eran totalmente humanos. Los odiaba, tan solo unas bolsas de sangre e instinto animal, sin una pizca de cerebro ahí donde debería estar pero por alguna razón ellos estaban ahí.

_ Tú. ¿Eres la protegida de esa señora?

¿Protegida?, ¿De qué?, ¿De quién?, Raven estaba confundida. Que ella supiera no se estaba escondiendo de nadie porque nadie quería hacerle daño. Azar nunca le había hablado de semejantes cosas y por supuesto ella no era una niña mala.

_ Contesta niña.

_ Su nombre es Azar y no tienes ningún derecho a hablarme.

_ Eso es lo que crees. Tu niña eres la hija de la que llaman Arella ¿no? Pues sábete que ella es mi madre y tú no eres mi hermana.

¿Arella era la madre de esos niños?, ¿Hermana?, ¿Qué significaban esas palabras?, sintió que su pequeño corazoncito se apachurraba ante la tajante actitud del pequeño. Su mama no podía tener otros hijos porque la tenía a ella aunque Azar le prohibiera verla. Arella era su mama y ella era su única hija. Azar siempre lo decía. ¿Qué era esto?

Raven estuvo a punto de contestar ante las palabras de ese niño que osaba a decir aquello sobre su madre pero de pronto apareció ella y detrás una Azar sumamente molesta. Arella abrazo a esos niños y los tomó a ambos de la mano mientras miraba a su hija más pequeña.

_ Me desobedeciste Raven.

_ No te desobedecí, solo me canse de esperarte.

_ No te permito que me hables así.

_ Pues yo no te permito que me trates como si fuera nada!

Raven corrió lo más que pudo lejos de la escena. Jamás le había gritado así a su mentora y seguramente esta ya le estaba preparando un castigo ejemplar. No le preocupaba en lo más mínimo, Azar no podía tratarla de esa manera y su ¡madre!, ella no tenía el derecho tampoco. Raven jamás se había mostrado así pero esto fue la gota que derramo el vaso, no lloraría, nunca había demostrado debilidad y no iba a comenzar ahora. Decidió que volver a meditar era muy bueno en estos momentos y comenzó.

Ese día sus sentimientos habían tomado el control de su cerebro, no pensó con claridad y se arrepentía porque desde entonces las cosas con su madre cambiaron, escasamente la veía y Azar era más fría. Raven aprendió que eso no debía importarle pero aun así las heridas también dolían.

_ ¿No piensas saludar a tu hermano?

_ Pensé que no éramos hermanos.

_ ¿Aun recuerdas eso a pesar del tiempo?

_ Si

_ Lo dije porque estaba resentido. Eres mi hermana sin importar quien sea tu padre. Mi madre… nuestra madre será la misma.

_ ¿Qué haces aquí?

_ Vine a ver que no te hicieran daño.

_ ¿Quién?

_ ¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

_ Sí.

_ Ven conmigo.

Dudó. Sabía que las cosas entre ellos nunca estuvieron bien y que jamás lo estarían. Definitivamente no podía irse con él, no podía dejar a sus amigos porque… porque eso sería traicionar su confianza pero por otro lado, quería saber, quería conocer aquello que la atormentaba. Saber que estaba pasando realmente, el porqué de todo aquello, del porque sentía que todo volvía a pasar. No lo soportaría.

Alargo la mano para tomar la que el chico le ofrecía pero se detuvo justo antes de tomar la de él. Ese sentimiento… algo no estaba bien. Recordaba a ese muchacho de mirada triste y furiosa el día que lo conoció por primera vez y ahora esos ojos de lobo no eran los mismos, su hermano tenía algo no muy común y no era capaz de averiguar que era. Le miró directo a los ojos y él comprendió que ella no le acompañaría porque estaba asustada.

Era obvio que se molestaría después de todo no había ido hasta allí por nada, se la llevaría con o sin su consentimiento. Agarro fuertemente su muñeca y la atrajo hacia si, Raven por supuesto de rehusó pero cada vez, él usaba más fuerza de la que recordaba que tenía.

_ Suéltame, no quiero ir.

_ Te lo pedí por las buenas. Iras conmigo a las malas.

Y entre más forcejeaban los dos, mas lastimados saldrían, Raven comenzaba a perder la paciencia y con ello el control de sus poderes pero justo antes de que ocurriese una catástrofe, el filo de la espada de Robin se encontraba en el cuello del sujeto.

_ Te ha dicho que no, suéltala.

_ Tú de nuevo.

El muchacho estaba convencido de que su actitud hacia su "invitado" era la correcta. Al soltarla, Raven cayó hacia atrás y la batalla entre los chicos comenzó. Era obvio que Robin llevaba una notoria desventaja al ser solo un humano con habilidades ya que, el hermano de Raven había sido humano pero su ADN había sido modificado al ser mordido por un Licano cuando era un niño.

¿Cómo podía detener aquello que había comenzado por culpa suya?, no lo sabía. Se levantó del suelo, eso era lo primero, intentó hacer entrar en razón a su hermano; pero no daba resultados y lo primero que se le ocurrió cuando vio que Robin caía al suelo sin arma alguna fue interponerse entre él y el ataque de su hermano.

_ Muévete.

_ No.

_ No seas tonta, este humano no merece vivir.

_ Tú también fuiste humano y Azar te dejo vivir bajo nuestro mismo techo.

Este comentario enfureció al muchacho y estuvo a punto de terminar lo que había empezado con Raven de por medio pero entonces ahí estaba su voz salvadora.

_ ¡Basta!, ¿Qué haces?

Era un ángel o algo parecido a uno, era una mujer con un curvilíneo cuerpo y unas hermosas alas que salían de su espalda, algo totalmente diferente del chico de vestimenta blanca y adornos color oro sobre algunas partes de su traje sin mangas. Ahora todo era más difícil de lo que era al principio.

La mujer miro a Raven y al muchacho que seguía en el suelo y le tendió la mano que cortésmente rechazo y se puso en pie él mismo. La mirada que tenía Raven era evidente y era de confusión total y melancolía. Ambos de su misma sangre y a la vez tan diferentes, tan… extraños los dos.

_ Hola Rae… cuanto tiempo ha pasado.

¿Cómo hacer para explicar tantas cosas del pasado si cada vez que los veía recordaba esa primera vez… en que los conocio?

* * *

**HEY, HEY, HEY! NO MORI! SIGO VIVA Y ESTA HISTORIA TAMBIEN!**

**AZAR HAY MUCHO QUE CONTAR. PRIMERO: RECUERDEN QUE NO DEJARE NINGUNA HISTORIA ASI COMO ASI, PRIMERO MUERTA!**

**LUEGO: ACABO DE SALIR DE VACACIONES POR LO QUE... TENDRE TIEMPO PARA ESCRIBIR. ESO SIGNIFICAN SEIS SEMANAS DE LIBERTAD O MEDIO LIBERTAD. Y BUENO HAY MAS RAZONES QUE PLATICAR PERO ESAS SON UN POCO MAS PRIVADAS PERO SEPAN QUE ESTOY FELIZ.**

**AGRADEZCO A TODOS LO QUE DEJARON REVIEW. USUALMENTE LES RESPONDO A TODOS PERO ESTOY UN POCO APRESURADA DE TIEMPO. ME URGE HACER EL PROXIMO CAPI DE BETRAYAL II QUE SERA SUPER! ESO SIN CONTAR QUE EN RATOS DE LIBERTAD HAGO OTRO FIC A CUADERNO Y PLUMA.**

**GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER.**

**PD. ESTA VEZ NO TUVE INBSPIRACION EN NINGUNA CANCION. SOLO SALIO.**


End file.
